Changer Pour Lui
by Gomenasai the Owl
Summary: Résumé en 1ère page. Aizen x Hinamori, Ulquiorra x Inoue, et d'autres couples...Chapitres 5 à 18 enfin disponibles ! (si, si, c'est vrai, lisez et vous verrez). Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de continuer cette fic' pour le moment mais je place tout de même la suite que j'ai écris il y a un moment... :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Changer Pour Lui_**

**_L'histoire Continue!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> Le combat Arrancars-Shinigamis faisait rage sous les yeux des commandants des deux armées : Yamamoto Genryusai et de Sosuke Aizen. Les pertes commençaient, faisant trembler de peur ou de rage leurs proches qui attaquaient avec encore plus de force et de hargne, jusqu'à ce qu'un Shinigami dont la présence était inattendue fonce tout à coup vers le chef de l'armée de Hollow et face en sorte que ce dernier et ses troupes se replient... De son côté, Ulquiorra se trouvait face à Kurosaki Ichigo et était prêt à tout pour gagner, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne vienne interrompre leur duel sur ordre du roi de l'hueco mundo...

Deux évènements significatifs et permettant d'empêcher la mort de ces deux personnages : l'histoire continue ! Avec plusieurs couples : Aizen x Hinamori, Ulquiorra x Orihime et pleins d'autres couples surprise !

* * *

><p><strong>Attention, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo<strong>

**vocabulaire:**_ (j'utilise dans cette fiction pas mal d'expressions japonaises alors je vous met ici les traductions pour ceux qui ne les connaisse pas)_

**Taicho = capitaine**

**fukutaicho = vice-capitaine**

**Sotaicho = capitaine commandant**

**Yare Yare = Eh bien...**

**Wari/sumimasen/gomene/gomenasai = je suis désolé/excusez-moi**

**Nani = Quoi/comment**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Ayon disparut, rapidement suivit des trois fraccions d'Hallibell qui observa silencieusement la scène avant de se décider à les venger. Aizen ne perdait pas une miette des affrontements de ses soldats, pour le moment c'était son camp qui perdait.

_Enfin, pour le moment_, se dit-il alors que les fraccions de Barragan passaient à l'action.

Suivant les résultats des affrontements des Arrankars au service du vieil homme, Aizen saurait si l'affrontement serait peine perdu ou non, alors il décida de ne rien faire à part attendre, lui et ses deux comparses, entourés des ardentes flammes issues du Zanpakuto du Sotaicho. Il lui suffirait d'un mouvement, d'un geste du bras pour dissiper les chaudes lueurs orangés qui les entouraient, mais il préféra laisser durer le plaisir et suivre en silence et avec beaucoup d'attention les combats qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux.

Ichimaru Gin ne perdait pas des yeux Rangiku Matsumoto qui se battait avec hargne contre l'une des fraccions de l'ancien roi de Las Noches, apparemment l'ex-shinigami ressentait toujours une certaine affection pour son amie d'enfance, à moins qu'il ne se réjouissait de pouvoir assister au combat qui mettrait un terme à sa vie, mais ça, Sosuke Aizen en doutait fortement.

Kaname Tousen restait neutre, patientant simplement, tout à fait immobile. Un seul ordre et il passerait à l'action, un seul mot et il n'hésiterait pas à éliminer quiconque se mettrait sur son chemin. C'était une des nombreuses qualités de l'ex-shinigami : il obéissait aux ordres du moment que ces derniers correspondaient avec sa vision de la justice, alors il avait suffit au roi de l'Hueco Mundo d'user habillement de cette facette de sa personnalité afin que ce dernier rejoigne son camp...

_Yare, Yare... Soupira Gin en secouant doucement la tête. Ça va plutôt mal, même les fraccions du vieux n'font pas le poids...

Aizen fronça les sourcils. En effet, les Arrancars perdaient les uns après les autres tandis que les Shinigamis se relevaient de leur blessures... S'il n'intervenait pas, ils perdraient la guerre, et cela, il ne saurait le tolérer.

Il posa sa main avec calme sur la garde de Kyouka Suigetsu tandis qu'un nouveau sourire venait se dessiner sur le visage du plus jeune des trois ex-shinigamis.

_Vous allez intervenir ? S'étonna-t-il visiblement ravi par la nouvelle. Alors j'suis partant pour la bataille. Ça va être drôle... Tousen ?

_... Si mon devoir est de passer à l'offensive, alors je m'attellerai aussitôt à la tâche. Répondit ce dernier attendant les ordres.

_Tousen, Gin. Wari, mais je vais devoir vous demander de ne pas interférer pour le moment.

_Nani ? S'exclama avec désespoir le plus jeune en se frottant la crâne d'un air embêté.

_En vérité, je ne suis pas certain que nous puissions gagner cette bataille à ce jour. Je veux voir de près ce qu'il en est, mais si mon raisonnement s'avère exact, alors il nous faudra nous replier et remettre à plus tard cette guerre.

Ses partisans acquiescèrent finalement, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce tandis que, d'un mouvement de bras armé de Kyouka Suigetsu, les puissantes flammes orangés disparaissaient, laissant place à un Sosuke Aizen au regard perçant posé sur le Sotaicho qui, lui, se contentait de regarder les affrontements sans sourciller. Son Espada allait mal : Hallibell, qui venait à peine de se libérer, commençait à faiblir. Barragan qui affrontait Hachi le Vizard perdait à vue d'oeil, et Starrk semblait bien ennuyé de tous ces évènements... Les Shinigamis prenaient le dessus, et ça, le vieux Yamamoto le savait, c'était pourquoi il demeurait ainsi, debout au milieu des combats, défiant Aizen du regard pour que ce dernier renonce à ses plans.

_… Quel vieil arrogant. _

Mais alors que le roi actuel de l'Hueco Mundo décida de faire du vieil homme sa première cible, un faible Reiatsu familier capta son attention, se dirigeant à toute allure vers lui. Certes, ce Reiatsu était faible. Certes ce dernier ne pourrait rien contre lui, pas même l'égratigner. Certes il en terminerait rapidement avec quiconque possédant une force spirituelle si peu élevée. Néanmoins : Ce Reiatsu lui était familier et c'était là où se situait le problème. Il savait parfaitement à qui il appartenait et là, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envisagé... Il n'avait pas osé pensé qu'elle viendrait elle aussi... Pas ici. Pas à la guerre. Pas contre lui.

Un bref mouvement du poignet et donc de Kyouka Suigetsu stoppa une lame de Zanpakuto qui fut – aussi surprenant soit-il – dirigé directement contre lui.

_Hinamori-kun... Je ne pensais pas te revoir ici...

Il daigna tout de même tourner son visage vers elle. Elle qui fut pendant si longtemps à ses côtés, elle qui fut pendant si longtemps sa plus serviable partisane... Elle dont de simples paroles sympathiques de la part de l'ancien Taicho de la 5ème division pouvaient réconforter quelles qu'aient pu être ses actions passées. Elle qui avait cru à son histoire d'affaire secrète avant qu'il ne la trahisse finalement, la perçant de son Zanpakuto... A cet instant, il ne sut reconnaître en elle que sa frêle mais charmante silhouette car son expression d'habitude si sereine était désormais froide et distante, dû moins c'était ce qu'elle laissait paraître, mais il devina qu'intérieurement les choses étaient différentes.

_Aizen-Taicho... Je vais vous tuer ! Vociféra la jeune femme en brandissant à nouveau son arme sur lui.

Son expression grave et résolue était en accord avec ses gestes qu'elle voulait puissants et meurtriers, mais elle lui restait tout de même inférieure, bien qu'elle ne semblait pas y prêter une grande intention sur le moment. Elle donnait des coups à tord et à travers, des coups simples et prévisibles qu'il paraît sans trop y mettre de sa puissance car après tout, un simple mouvement de son poignet pourrait mettre un terme à la vie de la Shinigami, un simple mouvement du poignet et la vie de la jeune fille volerait en éclat. Elle était comme une fleur : douce, agréable au regard, mais tellement fragile... S'il le voulait il pouvait briser cette si fragile fleur, lui enlever un à un ses gracieux pétales de vie, la trancher d'un geste... Mais il ne le ferait pas. L'expression de son ancienne Fukutaicho l'intriguait, elle tremblait de rage – ou bien de peur – ses paupières étaient à demi-closes d'épuisement suite aux nombreuses séries de coups donnés dans le vide mais exprimaient également une colère, une haine infinie envers son ennemi... Colère ou alors tristesse maquillée... Après tout, elle avait été plus proche de lui que n'importe qui, et s'était attachée à lui comme un chien à son maitre, elle avait pardonné la moindre de ses erreurs lorsqu'il lui était arrivé d'en commettre, et avait accepté sans broncher, sans poser de question la moindre de ses excuses – aussi étranges aient-elles pu l'être – lors de ses absences soudaines...

_... Hinamori-kun... Que t'est-il arrivé ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulut plus douce pour s'adresser à elle. Un ton qu'elle avait eut l'habitude d'entendre durant tellement d'années, un ton qui la ferait sans doute réagir...

Elle le fixait toujours, le souffle irrégulier, mais il avait vu juste : sa haine disparut pour laisse place à la peine, ses yeux brillant de plus en plus, il perçut les larmes naissant aux coins de ses ambres avant que celle-ci ne secoue la tête, cherchant à dissiper sa tristesse désormais visible sur les traits fins de son visage d'ange.

_Je vous déteste... Articula-t-elle difficilement, retenant avec peine les perles salées dévalant sur ses joues. Je vous déteste Aizen-Taicho ! Comment avez-vous pu... Comment avez-vous pu agir ainsi ?

Sans même attendre une quelconque réponse, elle reprit son assaut, aussi vain fut-il car il stoppa la lame à main nue, sans perdre la jeune fille du regard et se saisit de son autre poignet afin d'éviter une éventuelle fuite ou encore l'usage d'un quelconque sortilège. Les larmes coulaient désormais à flot sur ses joues roses et ses paupières qu'elle avait close n'osaient s'ouvrir de peur de croiser le regard de son ancien Taicho. Aizen avait prit en note le fait qu'elle le nommait toujours comme son capitaine alors que les autres capitaines et lieutenants avaient prit désormais l'habitude de le nommer uniquement par son nom.

_Jouer à la forte ne te ressemble pas, Hinamori-kun, susurra-t-il à son oreille tandis que ses doigts se refermaient brusquement sur le Zanpakuto, brisant la lame sur le coup, enlevant à la jeune fille toute possibilité de contre-attaquer.

Il ne la lâcha pas, attendant qu'elle daigne ouvrir les paupières afin de le regarder, ce qu'elle fit finalement, sans pour autant en perdre les larmes brouillant ses ambres.

_... Pourquoi... Aizen-Taicho... ? Pourquoi avoir trahit le Gotei 13 ? Interrogea sa douce voix frémissante entre deux sanglots. … Pourquoi m'avoir trahit... ?

A peine eut-elle achevé sa phrase qu'il se jeta sur elle tandis qu'un Cero vint exploser à quelques centimètres du roi de l'Hueco Mundo, le propulsant un peu plus loin alors que la déflagration le manquait de peu, tandis qu'une Hallibell épuisée allait s'effondrer dans un immeuble alors qu'un Shinigami qu'il ne put identifier entreprenait d'en finit avec elle jusqu'à ce que Lylinette ne vienne la sauver de peu. De cette manière, Aizen put éviter une mort certaine à son ancienne lieutenant. Il n'avait pas lâché la jeune Shinigami suite à l'explosion, elle avait été propulsé avec lui et celle-ci se trouvait désormais collé contre son torse, mais aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, elle ne tenta pas de se défaire de son étreinte.

_Aizen... Taicho... P-pourquoi... ? Interrogea à nouveau la voix faible de la brunette alors qu'elle relevait vers lui un visage épuisé aux yeux brillants de peine mais aussi d'admiration...

_... Ne parle pas. Lui dit-il simplement en s'apercevant de la soudaine faiblesse de la jeune fille.

Elle s'évanouit peu après tandis qu'il se félicitait d'être parvenu à éviter d'avoir à répondre à une telle question. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait sauvé. Peut-être un reste d'affection envers elle était-il ressurgit à l'instant où il avait perçut la masse de Cero approcher ? Il n'en savait rien et il oublia rapidement le sujet de ses intérieures interrogations lorsque quelque chose de poisseux vint souiller la main qui la maintenait par la taille contre son torse musclé. Surprit, l'ancien capitaine de la 5ème division leva sa main et constata avec stupeur que cette dernière était couverte de sang : celui d'Hinamori. En effet, même si lui n'avait pas eu de dégât venant de l'explosion et était parvenu à lui éviter une mort certaine, elle n'avait pas entièrement échappé à la déflagration. Son kimono noir était brulé dans son dos, laissant voir sa peau nue rougit et saignant sous les omoplates jusqu'au bas du dos. De toute évidence, il s'agissait d'une blessure sérieuse dont elle perdrait la vie si elle n'était pas rapidement soignée.

Aizen releva la tête vers ses comparses. Ils n'avaient pas bougé comme il l'avait ordonné. Gin, sourcils froncés, semblait s'impatienter et douter de la suite des évènements mais il semblait aussi s'inquiéter pour une certaine shinigami rousse blessée suite à son combat comparé au Tousen habituel qui obéissait sagement à ses directives et attendait patiemment ses ordres. Il se tourna ensuite vers son Espada. Plus aucunes fraccions sur pied, Hallibell avait été sauvée de peu par Starrk qui ne faisait plus qu'un avec sa fraccion et qui fragmentait son âme afin d'envoyer ses loups fantomatiques sur Kyouraku qui parvenait à les éviter et même à s'en débarrasser. Peu à peu, chacune des créatures disparurent, peu à peu, Lilinette disparut. Quant à Barragan, il était à deux doigts de la mort...

_On bat en retraite. Annonça d'une voix calme le roi de l'Hueco Mundo qui comprit qu'insister pour le moment ne les conduirait qu'à leur perte.

Ses partisans ex-Shinigamis comprirent le message et firent apparaître des Garganta auprès des membres de l'Espada qui n'attendirent pas pour s'y réfugier. Il observait le Sotaicho, silencieux, faisant comprendre à ce dernier que ce n'était que partie remise. Il reviendrait achever le travail plus tard.

Prenant Hinamori sous son bras, ses doigts claquèrent et un autre Garganta apparut.

_Attends ! Hurla une voix qu'il identifia comme étant celle d'Hitsugaya-Taicho. Rends-nous Hinamori !

Sans même lui adresser un dernier regard, il passa l'ouverture sombre qui se referma sous ses pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Attention, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo**_

**Vocabulaire du chapitre:**

**taicho: capitaine**

**fukutaicho: vice-capitaine**

**Yare Yare: Eh bien...**

**Shunpo (shinigami) = sonido (arrancar) : technique permettant un déplacement rapide**

_Changer Pour Lui_

CHAPITRE 2

* * *

><p>De retour à Las Noches, le roi de l'Hueco Mundo, ses acolytes Shinigamis et les 3 plus puissants membres de l'Espada se surprirent devant l'état des lieux et du reste de l'Espada : les Reiatsus de Zommari et d'Aaroniero avaient entièrement disparu, quant à ceux de Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Yammy, Szayel et Ulquiorra, ils étaient étonnement faibles tandis qu'un autre beaucoup plus puissant et menaçant se faisait sentir dans tous les murs du palais.<p>

_Ce Reiatsu... C'est celui de Kurosaki Ichigo... Mais pourquoi est-il si différent ? A-t-il déjà subit de nouvelles transformations ? _S'interrogea le maitre des lieux, intrigué par la grande quantité d'énergie spirituelle du Ryoka.

_... Ulquiorra semble en difficulté, fit remarquer Tia Hallibell, le regard tourné vers la provenance de leur deux Reiatsus.

Aizen fronça les sourcils, s'ils ne seraient pas revenus ils auraient laissé l'Espada se détruire à l'intérieur même de Las Noches et le Hueco Mundo aurait certainement subit de sérieux problèmes de l'intrusion de Shinigamis en son sein, ça aurait pu briser l'équilibre spirituel de chaque monde et donc amené à la destruction des mondes.

_On a déjà évité le pire..._ Songea-t-il avec un soupir silencieux tandis qu'il retournait vers son trône pour y déposer la jeune Shinigami qu'il avait porté jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle dormait toujours, les fins traits de son doux visage légèrement durci de douleur, quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, ses paupières closes frémissaient faiblement. Sa blessure n'était pas belle à voir et le sang s'en écoulait toujours. Il fallait soigner ça au plus vite...

En fait, le roi de l'Hueco Mundo se rendait compte qu'il avait menti. Il avait menti lorsqu'il avait révélé à Hitsugaya Toushiro que le Aizen qu'il avait connu n'était qu'une illusion, car cette illusion n'en avait été qu'une uniquement en ce qui concernait le Gotei 13... Excepté pour son adorable Hinamori. Lui-même avait cru que le comportement qu'il avait eu avec elle durant toutes ces années était également celui de l'illusion qu'il avait voulu donner de lui : un Taicho sympathique, calme et réfléchi, mais il venait de s'apercevoir que son comportement avec elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel, il ne faisait pas semblant d'être gentil avec elle, il ne faisait pas semblant de l'apprécier... Ressentait-il vraiment un sentiment spécial envers son ancienne Fukutaicho ?

Décidant de remettre à plus tard ses interrogations, il se tourna vers son Espada épuisée attendant les directives.

_Cette guerre n'est que partie remise, expliqua-t-il à ses subalternes. Retournez dans vos quartiers vous restaurer, nous nous réunirons pour discuter de tout cela quand vous serez rétablis.

L'Espada ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et quitta aussitôt la salle, le pas trainant malgré eux d'épuisement, laissant donc les ex-Shinigamis entre eux. Aizen se surprit à soupirer purement et simplement pour ensuite lever les yeux vers ses comparses d'un air las mais néanmoins décidé il s'adressa à eux d'une voix ferme :

_Tousen, renvois les rats d'où ils viennent, je ne veux plus les savoir dans les parages. Gin, amène-moi Ulquiorra, je veux savoir tout ce qui s'est passé durant mon absence... Fais également venir Orihime Inoue, ses capacités risquent de nous être utiles pendant un petit moment...

L'interpellé s'autorisa un sourire de surprise alors que l'ancien capitaine de la 9ème division allait s'atteler à sa tâche et disparaissait à l'aide de son Shunpo.

_Oh, dois-je en déduire que son départ est retardé ?

Aizen adressa au jeune homme son air le plus sérieux.

_... Je retire ce que j'ai dis avant de partir pour Karakura, ses capacités nous sont désormais primordiales, elle ne devra donc jamais quitter Las Noches.

Le sourire de son subordonné s'agrandit et Aizen s'interrogea alors sur la raison d'une telle joie... Gin manigançait-il quelque chose ?

_Ça lui ressemblerait bien... Lui qui se plaint de souvent s'ennuyer à Las Noches, il doit penser à un moyen de rendre les choses plus intéressantes_, pensa distraitement le roi de l'Hueco Mundo.

Il repensa alors aux regards qu'avait jeté le jeune homme à son amie d'enfance durant les affrontements, et Aizen se demanda ce à quoi son subordonné avait pu penser à cet instant, mais ça, il était certain que Gin ne lui révèlerait jamais...

_A vos ordres, se contenta-t-il de dire avant de disparaître à son tour en usant de son Shunpo.

Se retrouvant désormais seul, Aizen Sosuke se laissa tomber sur un bras de son trône, observant silencieusement la Fukutaicho endormie avant de lever lentement le bras et de poser une main au-dessus de sa terrible blessure, utilisant par la suite un sortilège de soin de Kido faisant cicatriser la plaie rapidement et cessant ainsi l'hémorragie. Elle sembla mieux respirer, son expression se fit plus douce et calme tandis que son souffle se faisait plus léger. Aizen se surprit à la contempler quelques instants, le regard adouci comme à ses habitudes lorsqu'il se trouvait en sa présence.

_... Yare yare... Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi... ? Interrogea-t-il doucement le regard posé sur elle, conscient qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse à cette question.

_Aizen...Taicho... Souffla la jeune Shinigami dans son sommeil.

Soupirant, il laissa sa main caresser la chevelure ébène de son ancienne Fukutaicho, s'interrogeant sur la suite des évènements...

* * *

><p>bon, ce chapitre est moins long, c'est pourquoi je l'ai posé si tôt... Mais j'aimerais obtenir des reviews pour au moins être certaine que ma fiction est lue, sinon c'est pas la peine que je la mette en ligne -_-'... Le prochain chapitre arrivera vers le 20 juillet je pense (déjàà tapé mais j'attends un peu, désolée) Bon, sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.<p>

Ja ne ~


	3. Chapter 3

**_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo_**

**_Vocabulaire du chapitre:_**

**_Yamete: arrête_**

**_onegai: s'il te plait_**

**_kudasai: s'il te plait (ne se place qu'après un verbe)_**

**_arigato: merci_**

**_Yare Yare: eh bien..._**

**_taicho: capitaine_**

**_shunpo (shinigami)/sonido (arrancar): technique permettant un déplacmeent rapide_**

* * *

><p>Ichigo prenait le dessus, son adversaire était bien trop submergé par la puissance qui l'avait soudainement consumé alors que le jeune Shinigami remplaçant s'était réellement fait tué par le cuatro espada.<p>

_Kurosaki-kun... Que t'arrive-t-il ?_ S'interrogeait Inoue Orihime alors que son ami continuait d'envoyer ses vagues d'attaques destructrices envers son geôlier.

La violence dont faisait preuve le jeune homme était terrifiante, ne laissant aucune issue à son adversaire et encore moins de possibilité à ce dernier de répliquer et même se défendre. Une voix lui soufflait qu'il n'était plus son camarade de classe mais un hollow à part entière... Mais Inoue ne savait pas à qui appartenait cette voix intérieure qui lui était si familière, cette voix grave mais douce qu'elle entendait depuis plusieurs mois déjà...

Un nouveau coup d'Ichigo envoya Ulquiorra à quelques mètres d'un seul coup de pied.

_Kurosaki-kun... yamete...

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, elle devina le regard rempli de haine tourné vers elle à travers son masque cornu. Il fit alors plusieurs pas dans sa direction, répétant qu'il devait tuer...

_Kurosaki-kun... onegai... yamete..._

_**C'est inutile, ce n'est plus lui... Fuis, femme**,_lui souffla la voix.

Il s'arrêta face à elle, son zampakuto brandit et elle devina sans peine ses intentions.

_Yamete kudasai..., le supplia-t-elle à nouveau sans même tenter de s'échapper.

Alors qu'il abaissait sa lame sur elle, une autre vint s'interposer.

_Ulquiorra-san...

_C'est moi ton adversaire.

Et les deux combattants reprirent leur lutte de plus belle, devant le regard effrayé et inquiet de la jeune femme. Ulquiorra l'avait protégé...

_Ulquiorra-san... Arigato... Sois prudent... Ne fais pas de mal à Kurosaki-kun, il n'est plus lui-même..._

Un Getsuda Tensho lancé avec une rare violence fit effondrer une grande partie du toit de Las Noches, levant un immense nuage de poussière alors que la technique frappait de plein fouet l'espada cuatro. La poussière cachait à l'humaine l'horrible spectacle, mais elle n'en était pas moins effrayée.

_Kurosaki-kun, Yamete kudasai !

Le nuage commença à se dissiper lentement, laissant peu à peu apparaître les deux combattants, Ulquiorra avait perdu son bras et sa jambe gauche, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins droit face à son adversaire qui semblait reprendre ses esprits. Inoue remarqua également que la voix s'était tue, comme à chaque fois, elle ne se faisait entendre que rarement et jamais elle ne trouvait le moyen de lui répondre... Secouant la tête, elle reporta son attention sur le cuatro salement blessé.

_Ulquiorra-san... Murmura la lycéenne, devinant que ce dernier n'était plus aussi loin de la mort qu'il n'y paraissait.

L'ayant entendu, l'espada tourna son visage neutre vers elle alors que ses somptueuses ailes noires disparaissaient en poussière.

_C'est de ma faute... S'il ne m'aurait pas protégée... !_

_Yare yare, ce n'est pas très beau à voir tout cela... fit une voix qui ne leur était pas inconnue.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant qui arborait comme à son habitude un sempiternel sourire alors qu'il s'avançait avec lenteur en direction des deux combattants.

_Ichimaru-san, s'étonna Inoue tandis que ce dernier passait près d'elle.

_Ah, 'Hime-chan, pardonne-moi de v'nir t'importuner mais Aizen-taicho requiert ta présence ainsi que tes dons et ça risque de prendre quelques temps... Quant à toi Ulquiorra-san, il aimerait voir tout c'qu'il s'est passé durant son absence. Alors n'le faites pas attendre et allez l'voir...

_Qu-Quoi ? Hurla le Shinigami remplaçant en reprenant son souffle. Je ne te laisserai pas approcher Inoue !

L'albinos afficha un air faussement outré.

_Ma, Ichigo-chan, suite à la défaite que nous avons essuyé, tu pourrais t'montrer plus compréhensif. Les ordres d'Aizen-taicho sont désormais différents : 'Hime-chan va rester avec nous et nous prêter ses dons, elle s'ra nourrie et logée alors rassure-toi elle n'a plus besoin de toi, surtout après avoir fait preuve d'autant de violence et d'avoir manqué de t'en prendre à elle... Au fait, bien joué Ulquiorra-san, je n'sais pas quelle aurait été la réaction d'Aizen-taicho si elle avait été éliminée durant notre absence...

Le cuatro espada ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

_Ichimaru-san...

_'Fais pas cette tête 'Hime-chan, tu vas voir tu vas t'plaire ici, t'auras de nouveaux appartements plus spacieux.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le Shinigami remplaçant dont ses précédents propos l'avaient stoppé dans sa colère.

_Ichigo-chan, avec le temps tu d'vrais avoir compris que la d'moiselle n'aime pas que l'on se blesse pour elle. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de tes actes... Regarde-toi, tu es mort et ton hollow en a profité, c'est lui qui a tout fait, de plus il s'en serait prit à 'Hime-chan si Ulqui-chan n'était pas arrivé. n'est-ce pas une preuve de faiblesse ? Comment veux-tu pouvoir espérer la sauver en étant aussi faible ?

Le roux demeura silencieux, choqué de ses paroles car il savait bien que tout cela était vrai. Il leva les yeux vers sa camarade de classe, se rendant compte de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse présentes sur ses traits.

_Bon, assez bavardé maintenant... commença l'ex-Shinigami avant de taper dans ses mains, faisant ainsi apparaître un garganta dont la destination était la véritable Karakura.

Ichigo se mit en position défensive, s'attendant à une attaque frontale du nouveau venu, mais ce dernier usa de son Shunpo et apparut derrière lui, se contentant de le frapper d'un faible coup de son fourreau dans le dos, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire basculer dans le garganta.

_Bye Bye, fit l'ex-Shinigami en reprenant son sourire.

Et l'ouverture inter-dimensionnelle disparut.

_Kurosaki-kun..._

_'Soit pas triste 'Hime-chan, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'entendre.

_Je... Tout va bien Ichimaru-san, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

C'était mieux ainsi, bien qu'il soit venu lui et leurs amis à son secours, les choses étaient mieux ainsi. Gin avait raison. Bien sûr elle avait été heureuse de savoir qu'ils étaient venus pour elle, ils avaient essuyé de nombreux combats pour enfin pouvoir l'approcher, mais c'était ce fait qui lui avait fait mal. Ils avaient risqué leur vie pour elle, Ichigo s'était même fait tué durant son combat face au cuatro, mais aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, il était revenu à la vie, maitrisé par son hollow intérieur et avait été si cruel, allant jusqu'à s'en prendre à son amie...

_Kurosaki-kun... Prend soin de toi, prend soin de nos amis s'il te plait... J'ai un rôle à jouer ici, et des blessés à soigner... Merci d'être venu et d'avoir essayé de me ramener. Mais maintenant tout va bien, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te voir une dernière fois, mais je préfère te savoir à Karakura, là où vous n'êtes pas constamment en danger... A bientôt, Kurosaki-kun et encore merci pour tout. C'est mieux ainsi..._

_C'est mieux ainsi, répéta-t-elle en gagnant un faible sourire adressé à l'ex-Shinigami.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'adoucit.

_Heureux d'l'entendre 'Hime-chan. Bon, Aizen-taicho vous attend, et après la défaite que nous avons essuyé, je doute qu'il soit d'si bonne humeur... Quoique...

Laissant sa phrase en suspension, Inoue devina que quelque chose d'imprévu avait du se glisser dans les plans du maitre du Hueco Mundo, mais ça elle ne le saurait pas avant de se trouver face à lui.

Mais elle revint rapidement à la réalité, se souvenant du sort du cuatro.

_Ulquiorra-san... Ichimaru-san, laissez-moi quelques secondes le temps de le soigner s'il vous plait...

Ne perdant pas son habituelle expression amusée, il autorisa d'un signe de tête la jeune fille à soigner le cuatro.

_Je n'vais pas m'attarder ici plus longtemps. 'Hime-chan, Ulquiorra-san, Aizen-taicho vous attend, rejoignez-le aussitôt. Bon, sur ce...

Et il disparut, mais la jeune fille s'en détourna finalement rapidement afin se gagner les côtés de son geôlier qui se contenta de baisser les yeux vers elle lorsqu'elle ordonna à ses fées de soigner la moindre de ses plaies. Le silence était pesant, Inoue était concentrée sur sa technique tandis que l'arrancar restait silencieux, se contentant de l'observer, son regard neutre trahissait néanmoins son étonnement, mais étrangement il ne se manifesta pas et attendit simplement qu'elle ait terminé pour reprendre son apparence initiale.

Lorsque les soins furent terminés, l'humaine se laissa tomber à genou devant lui, épuisé d'avoir usé d'autant de pouvoir.

_...Femme, Aizen-sama a demandé notre présence.

Elle leva ses ambres vers lui et tenta de lui sourire.

_Oui, allons-y...

Sur ces mots, elle tenta de se relever, mais ses jambes tremblaient, ne lui permettant pas d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Alors qu'elle allait retomber, deux mains blanches la rattrapèrent par la taille.

_Ulquiorra-san... ?

Ce dernier passa un bras sous les jambes de la jeune femme et un autre dans son dos et la souleva aussi facilement qu'il aurait soulevé une plume. Bien sûr, il demeura toujours aussi calme et silencieux, mais elle devina que ce geste n'était réservé qu'à elle car l'arrancar bien qu'il disait ne pas connaître les sentiments, n'avait jamais démontrer un tel signe de compassion auparavant.

_... Merci, Ulquiorra-san.

* * *

><p><strong>Pas très long non plus ce chapitre U.U""<strong>

**Mais j'espère que ce chapitre fut quand même agréable à lire... ^^'**

**bon, rien que pour vous faire languir, voici quelques extraits du prochain chapitre:**

**" [...] **soudain ses pieds quittèrent le sol tandis que son corps basculait** [...] "**

**" [...] **Mais je n'sais pas si c'est une raison pour te suicider...** [...] "**

**" **Et pourtant, c'est bien parce que tu m'es précieuse que je t'ai ramené... Hinamori-kun... **"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo**

**Vocavulaire du chapitre:**

**Ja ne:**** a plus tard**

**Sumimasen:**** désolé/ je suis désolé**

**Taicho:**** capitaine**

**Ano...:**** euh... **

**Aye:**** oui**

**Gomene:**** Désolé/ je suis désolé**

**Ajimemashite/ Yoroshiku:**** enchanté**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture =)**

* * *

><p>Les deux ex-Shinigamis avaient remplit avec succès leur mission respective et étaient allés faire leur rapport au maitre des lieux qui les accueillit non sans un regard absent. Quelque chose occupait l'esprit du roi de l'Hueco Mundo et ça, Gin avait déjà sa petite idée concernant le sujet : Hinamori Momo était la clef de cette absence. Mais bien sûr il n'exposa aucune de ses pensées sur le sujet à son supérieur, se contentant de sourire et d'obéir aux ordres qui étaient pour l'instant de se reposer et profiter de ces quelques temps libres. Alors qu'il quittait la salle, Ulquiorra Schiffer et Inoue Orihime faisaient leur entrée. Ce qui étonna d'abord l'ex-Shinigami fut le fait que l'arrancar la portait, mais il comprit bien vite que le soigner l'avait fatiguée. Arrivés devant la porte, Ulquiorra la déposa et celle-ci, allant un peu mieux, pu marcher à ses côtés. Inoue était assez épuisée mais elle tenta de le paraître seulement un minimum, car elle ne voulait pas s'afficher aussi faible devant l'homme qui serait désormais son roi.<p>

Elle avait accepté sans broncher sa destinée et était prête à servir sous les ordres d'Aizen Sosuke du moment qu'il ne l'obligeait pas à attaquer ses amis du monde réel. Tout ce qu'elle regrettait vraiment était de n'avoir personne avec qui parler. Évidemment, elle avait eut à plusieurs reprises l'occasion de parler avec Ulquiorra, mais ces discussions n'avaient pas été celles échangées entre amis, à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi. Elle appréciait le cuatro espada, et l'aimait profondément même, il avait été là lorsqu'elle perdait espoir ou se laissait aller à la solitude et rien que pour cela elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante, et puis il était assez attirant et son comportement distant attisait sa curiosité, ce qui l'a poussait à vouloir en savoir plus sur lui... Mais en pensant à son avenir, elle espérait sincèrement trouver quelqu'un avec qui parler sans retenue... Elle pensa d'abord à la voix, mais celle-ci ne se manifestait que rarement, et plus souvent lorsqu'elle était inquiète ou qu'elle se sentait faible... Mais elle savait qu'un jour elle parviendrai à découvrir qui lui parlait depuis tant de temps. Retournant au sujet qui la préoccupait, elle passa en revu les personnes qu'elle connaissait à Las Noches.

_Ichimaru-san est gentil, mais je préfèrerais parler avec une fille... Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, Nell-chan a été envoyée dans le monde réel avec ses deux amis hollows et la seule femme de l'espada est distante et froide il parait... Je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle est le numéro 3... Oh, j'avais oublié, mais Loly et Menolly sont là, peut-être pourra-t-on s'entendre un de ces quatre... ?_

Repensant à sa dernière rencontre avec les deux femelles arrancar, elle grimaça.

_Loly à essayé de me protéger, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête à m'accepter parmi les __siens..._

Alors qu'Ulquiorra et elle s'avançait dans la salle du trône, elle sortit de ses songes en apercevant une frêle silhouette allongée sur le siège royal tandis qu'Aizen Sosuke se dressait devant le trône, les regardant approcher.

_Ulquiorra, Orihime-chan, je suis ravi de vous savoir en bonne forme, les accueilli-t-il en leur adressant un sourire serein.

_Lorsque nous sommes rentré, je me suis rendu compte de la puissance de ton adversaire Ulquiorra et j'avoue me sentir apaisé à te voir ici devant moi en pleine forme, continua la voix grave mais étonnement apaisante du maitre des lieux.

_Arigato, Aizen-sama, dit le cuatro en s'inclinant respectueusement. En fait, si je me tiens en vie en ce moment c'est bien grâce à Orihime Inoue et ses capacités. Sans elle, Kurosaki Ichigo aurait mené à bien sa mission.

Sosuke afficha un bref instant une expression de surprise, mais un doux sourire gagna ses lèvres.

_Oh, est-ce vrai ? Interrogea-t-il ravi à l'adresse de son invité.

Inoue s'inclina à son tour et répondit positivement à la question non sans démontrer encore un peu de crainte dans ses paroles.

_Je te remercie, Orihime-chan. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait venir en cet instant, mais j'aimerais te confier quelqu'un... Tes capacités l'aideraient à mieux se porter, de plus je pense que vous pourriez très bien vous entendre...

_Je me demande de qui il s'agit... J'espère que ce n'est pas un arrancar comme Yammy..._

_Tu dois bien t'ennuyer enfermée entre quatre murs, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea-t-il. Pourquoi le nier ? J'ai demandé à ce que tu obtiennes tes propres quartiers ainsi que la liberté d'aller et venir dans Las Noches, mais tout ceci ne t'est accessible que si tu acceptes de t'occuper des blessures de mon amie...

Inoue ne répondit pas aussitôt car trop étonnée de l'offre. Lui faisait-il confiance au point de la laisser libre dans le palais ? Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de tenter quoique ce soit pour partir, elle avait accepté son sort sans rechigner dès le moment où Ichimaru Gin avait expliqué qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle désormais et qu'il avait ensuite renvoyé Ichigo dans leur monde. Il l'avait juste renvoyé, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait tenté de le blesser physiquement pour l'y expédier, ce simple geste avait permit à la jeune femme de se rendre compte que les habitants du palais n'étaient pas tous assoiffés de sang. D'ailleurs Ulquiorra non plus n'était pas ainsi, il ne dégainait son zampakuto que lorsqu'il sentait le besoin d'éliminer une quelconque menace.

Reposant son regard sur la silhouette couchée sur le trône, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme qui semblait avoir son âge, mais cette dernière était vêtue d'un kimono et d'un hakama noir.

_Une Shinigami ? Mais... ? Pourquoi est-elle ici ? Est-ce une prisonnière, ou une espionne ou alors un arrancar déguisé en Shinig... Je sais ! C'est elle l'amie d'Aizen-sama ! … Mais... Elle est bien une Shinigami... _

_J'accepte votre offre, Aizen-sama. Je m'occuperai de votre amie du mieux que je puisse faire. Répondit-elle finalement avec une révérence assurée, curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur ladite Shinigami.

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres de l'ex-Shinigami qui se contenta d'hocher la tête tandis que Gin refaisait surface aux côtés du maitre des lieux et prenait la Shinigami sous son bras. Aizen lui indiqua de suivre le nouvel arrivant qui la guiderait vers ses nouveaux appartements. Avant qu'elle ne quitte la salle du trône, le roi lui annonça d'une manière plutôt réconfortante que celle-ci faisait désormais parti des leurs et qu'elle serait traitée comme telle dès cet instant. Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur le cuatro espada au moment où elle franchissait la porte et s'aperçut avec une brève joie que ce dernier avait également planté ses pupilles dans les siennes. Elle se demanda s'ils continueraient tout de même de se voir dans le palais car s'il lui avait rendu visite jusqu'à cet instant, c'était parce qu'il l'avait eut à sa charge, et la perspective qu'elle ne le verrait peut-être plus la chagrinait... Elle avait apprit à s'habituer aux visites de l'Arrancar et même s'il était resté si mystérieux, elle avait commencé à l'apprécier petit à petit. De plus lorsque Ichigo avait été sur le point de l'éliminer, elle n'avait su contenir sa tristesse et avait ordonné au roux de stopper ses actes. D'un côté c'était un peu pour le cuatro qu'elle avait accepté aussi rapidement son destin... Alors elle espérait bien pouvoir le revoir.

_A bientôt, Ulquiorra-san, souffla-t-elle alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux.

Ce qu'elle n'entendit pas fut le murmure du jeune homme en question, lui soufflant ce même message...

_... Ano... Ichimaru-san...

_Fais-moi plaisir, arrête d'te montrer aussi formelle avec moi, j'ai l'impression d'être vieux, se plaignit l'interpellé avec sa main libre contre son front, l'ai embêté.

_... Aye... Gin-kun...

Celui-ci regagna son habituel sourire.

_C'est d'jà mieux. Bon, tu voulais... ?

_Ano... Je me demandais pourquoi cette Shinigami est ici... Enfin, je pensais que... Aizen-sama n'aimait pas les Shinigamis... Et... ano... Que fait-elle ici... ?

L'albinos leva un sourcil, étonné de voir la jeune fille hésiter autant sur les mots.

_... Hinamori-chan était la fukutaicho d'Aizen-taicho, elle est du genre travailleuse, gentille, p'tet même un peu trop, mais c'est c'qui plaisait au Taicho à l'époque – va savoir si c'est toujours le cas. Durant la bataille elle a surgit pour l'affronter, c'était assez drôle la manière dont elle balançait son Zanpakuto en hurlant de rage contre lui, mais bon... Son arme s'est brisée contre Aizen-Taicho et un jeu de circonstance a fait en sorte qu'il la ramène ici. J'pense pas que la ramener ait fait parti d'ses plans, mais plus on est de fous, plus on rit, plaisanta-t-il alors que son éternel sourire se dessinait à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Elle observa son vis-à-vis un instant, surprise de tant de précision.

_Et que voulait-il dire par « c'est ce qui plaisait au Taicho »?_

_... Gin-kun, pourquoi m'avoir raconté tout en détail ?

_Mais parc'que t'es l'une des nôtres maintenant 'Hime-chan, alors t'as le droit d'être au courant, dit-il alors que ses lèvres s'élargissaient davantage. Au fait, t'es peut-être des nôtres désormais, mais j'te conseille de te méfier tout de même de certains d'entre nous, dans un milieu comme celui-là mieux vaut rester prudent...

Elle le remercia du conseil, lui adressant un sourire gratifiant. Il n'avait pas tord, vivre dans un palais où vivaient les Arrancars promettait d'être mouvementé, surtout en sachant que certains d'entre eux avaient tenté de la tuer ou du moins de la faire souffrir, en l'occurence Yammy, Nnoitra et Grimmjow. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait ajouter Loly et Menolly à la liste des personnes à se méfier ou à celle des personnes « confiantes » dont Aizen et Gin faisaient parti, ainsi qu'Ulquiorra et – elle l'espérait – Hinamori.

_Et j'aurais surement la possibilité de faire connaissance avec les autres membres de l'espada. Que je me souviennes, j'ai pu entrer en contact avec... Ano... Yammy, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra... Comment s'appelait-il celui qui m'a ramené déjà ? … Starrk je crois...Donc j'en ai rencontré cinq sur dix... Je me demande comment sont les autres..._

_'Hime-chan, nous sommes arrivés... 'Hime-chan ?

Elle leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et s'étonna de le voir avec un air mi-inquiet, mi-surprit et mi-amusé sur son visage.

_Ah, désolée Gin-kun... Je... J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, admit-elle en souriant béatement, une main à l'arrière du crâne.

L'imposante porte blanche s'ouvrit et la lumière qui s'en échappa l'éblouit un court instant. Oui, cet endroit serait bien différent que celui qui l'avait accueillit ces derniers jours... Lorsque ses ambres s'habituèrent à l'éclat – ce qui ne prit pas longtemps – elle découvrit avec étonnement et admiration ses nouveaux quartiers. Le sol était fait – comme elle l'avait pensé – de lino blanc magnifiquement immaculé, un grand lit occupait le coin au Nord-Est de là, ses draps étaient aussi blancs que le reste, mais les oreillers étaient d'un noir captivant, de même que les rideaux entourant la couche afin d'éviter tous voyeurisme. Il y avait un second lit semblable à l'autre excepté que celui-ci n'était qu'un lit à une place mais qui semblait aussi confortable que le premier. Une baie vitrée s'offrait à elle à quelques pas du lit et menait sur un balcon recouvert de l'étage supérieur du palais. Elle alla sans attendre y jeter un coup d'oeil curieux et enthousiaste. Se penchant légèrement sur le muret, son regard s'émerveilla : la vue était sublime, d'où elle était, elle pouvait admirer chaque bâtiment « extérieur », elle pouvait se rendre compte de la hauteur à laquelle elle se trouvait mais aussi que bien d'autres bâtiments grimpaient plus haut.

_Je me demande où sont les quartiers d'Ulquiorra, _se laissa-t-elle penser avec un doux sourire, le regard rivé vers les hauteurs._ Surement dans la plus haute tour du palais, connaissant la solitude dont il aime faire preuve..._

Un faible mouvement à une fenêtre des appartements d'en face capta son attention. Curieuse, la jeune fille se pencha un peu plus, histoire dans apprendre plus sur l'origine de ce mouvement mais soudain ses pieds quittèrent le sol tandis que son corps basculait. Battant les bras afin d'éviter la chute dans une position assez comique malgré les faits, elle fut surprise de ne pas tomber lorsqu'elle fut hors sol et s'étonna de sentir une main l'agripper par la cape et la ramener à sa place, c'est-à-dire sur le balcon.

_ Gin-kun... Sauvée..._

_Cet endroit est plutôt sobre... Fit Gin en la reposant sur le balcon. Mais je n'sais pas si c'est une raison pour te suicider...

Inoue laissa un rire crystallin s'échapper de ses lèvres devant la mine faussement attristée de son compagnon. Décidément, elle n'arrivait jamais à savoir quand il était sérieux ou non, mais là, bien qu'elle n'en ait toujours aucune idée, elle laissa aller son hilarité devant le visage amusé de l'ex-Shinigami. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle oserait laisser aller ses sentiments ainsi à Las Noches, elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas cru quelques temps auparavant, mais désormais elle était condamnée à rester à l'Hueco Mundo et le maitre des lieux lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était entièrement des leurs, alors qu'y avait-il de mal à prendre son pied ?

_... Navré, mais je vais te laisser t'occuper d'Hinamori-chan. Ja ne !

Gin suivit donc ses paroles et se retira, repartant aux côtés de leur maitre, tandis qu'Inoue, désormais calmée, se détournait du balcon pour regagner l'intérieur et s'approcha du lit où la jeune Shinigami endormie avait été déposée.

_Elle semble paisible_, remarqua-t-elle en l'observant un instant. _Alors elle était la lieutenant d'Aizen-sama... ? J'ai entendu Hitsugaya-kun dire qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert lors de sa __trahison, il disait qu'elle avait beaucoup admiré Aizen-sama... _

Hinamori remua doucement un court instant, plaçant ses mains blanches près de sa poitrine mais un détail nouveau n'échappa pas à la rouquine.

_Elle... Pleure..._

_Aizen... Taicho...

Les larmes claires s'écoulaient des paupières fermées de la jeune femme. Attristée, Inoue vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit et prit une main dans les siennes, espérant de cette manière la rassurer un temps soit peu. En réponse à son geste, les doigts fins se resserrèrent sur sa main et à son grand soulagement, les larmes cessèrent de couler de ses yeux clos.

_Tout va bien maintenant... Je vais m'occuper de toi...

Joignant le geste à la parole, ses deux fées des soins apparurent et se placèrent au-dessus des restes de la brûlure cicatrisée de son dos.

_Je rejette, dit-elle simplement tandis qu'apparaissait la halo de lumière apaisant au-dessus de la jeune femme.

Sous le cercle jaune ovale, la cicatrice commença alors à voir son étendue se réduire petit à petit, cicatrice qui finit par disparaître entièrement rapidement ensuite. Alors que les fées regagnaient leur place dans la chevelure rousse, la petite Shinigami remua doucement à nouveau, mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas sans ouvrir les yeux. Clignant des paupières pour s'adapter à la luminosité des lieux, la jeune fille finit par poser son regard vide sur sa main toujours posée dans celle de sa soignante.

_Ano... gomene, je ne voulais pas te réveiller...

Hinamori releva la tête vers elle et l'observa un instant silencieusement avant de demander d'une voix faible de laquelle Inoue perçut de la tristesse :

_Qui... Qui es-tu ?

La rousse se frappa mentalement, comment avait-elle put oublier de se présenter ?

_Sumimasen, j'aurais dû commencer pas me présenter... Je m'appelle Orihime Inoue. Et toi, tu es Hinamori Momo si mes souvenirs sont exacts...

Son interlocutrice acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête, elle n'avait pas l'air très rassurée... Mais les ordres d'Aizen étaient de s'occuper d'elle, il n'avait pas précisé la manière, mais elle avait comprit que lorsqu'il avait dit qu'elle s'entendrait cela avait signifié qu'elle se devait de devenir son amie, de la rassurer... Bref, tout l'essentiel se faisant entre amis et puis, ordres ou pas, elle n'allait pas la laisser dans un état pareil se débrouiller seule dans un monde comme le Hueco Mundo. Non, elles survivraient ensemble.

_… Survivre c'est peut-être un peu exagéré quand même, mais bon..._

Elle prit donc son plus grand et chaleureux sourire, voulant rassurer la Shinigami.

_Ajimemashite!

_Ano... Inoue, ne faisais-tu pas parti des Ryoka qui s'étaient introduis dans le Seireitei ? Que fais-tu ici ? Et...

La brune marqua une pause, son regard se mettant à scruter attentivement les lieux.

_... Et où sommes-nous ? Cet endroit ne ressemble pas au Seireitei...

L'humaine baissa les yeux, sachant que cette nouvelle surprendrait certainement la brunette mais pas d'un point de vue positif...

_... Nous sommes à Las Noches, le palais de l'Hueco Mundo.

Devant le silence de la Shinigami dû à sa surprise, Inoue s'autorisa à continuer et expliquer ce qu'elle savait à la nouvelle venue.

_... Aizen-sama et les Arrancars ont battu en retraite et il t'a emmené ici suite aux combats, il m'a demandé de m'occuper de tes blessures, mais je crois qu'il a dû utiliser un sort de Kido avant de m'appeler, sans quoi tu ne serais peut-être plus...

Le regard de son interlocutrice s'embuait légèrement alors qu'elle baissait la tête. Paniquée, Inoue secoua ses mains devant elle afin de démentir ce qui devait inquiéter la Shinigami – entre autre qu'elle ne soit pas dans son camp.

_Mais ne t'en fais pas, j-je ne suis pas une ennemie, et... Ano... Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

_A-Aizen... Taicho... Pourquoi m'a-t-il amené ici... ? J'aurais dû mourir... Alors pourquoi... ?

La rousse baissa les yeux à son tour mais entoura les épaules d'Hinamori de ses bras fins.

_Gin-kun n'a rien précisé à ce sujet... Mais il avait l'air de dire qu'Aizen-sama tient à toi...

_Ce n'est pas vrai... Aizen-taicho ne peut pas tenir à moi... Car si c'était le cas, il ne serait pas ici, il serait au Gotei 13 et cette bataille n'aurait pas eu lieu. S'il tenait à moi, il ne serait pas parti...

La shinigami pleura silencieusement tandis que l'humaine continuait sa douce étreinte, la réconfortant malgré tout, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix trancha le silence.

_Et pourtant, c'est bien parce que tu m'es précieuse que je t'ai ramené... Hinamori-kun...


	5. Chapter 5 à 18

**5**

Après le départ d'Inoue et de Gin, Aizen s'était rassit sur son trône encore imprégné de la douce chaleur de sa fukutaicho anciennement couchée à cet endroit. Bien sûr, le murmure d'Ulquiorra à l'humaine ne lui avait pas échappé, et il s'était étonné du comportement de son espada le plus fidèle envers elle. Lui qui représentait le vide n'avait jamais montré une quelconque trace de sentiment, alors lorsqu'il avait salué Inoue – même si c'était avec un murmure –, Aizen ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le cuatro avait légèrement changé question expression des sentiments.

_Ulquiorra, montre-moi ce qu'il s'est passé durant mon absence, demanda-t-il au cuatro de son ton autoritaire.

L'arrancar s'exécuta immédiatement, s'arrachant l'oeil gauche d'une main qui le fit par la suite éclater en milliers de particules brillantes. Fermant ses paupières, le maitre des lieux pouvaient voir chaque faits et gestes, aussi minimes furent-ils, et compris chacun des échanges de paroles entre l'espada cuatro et son adversaire : Kurosaki Ichigo. La transformation de son espada le plus fidèle le surprit très fortement, mais ce ne fut pas grand chose face à l'étonnement qui le frappa lorsqu'il perçut le sort d'Ichigo, c'est-à-dire sa résurrection en Hollow.

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il évoluerait à ce point... Il dépasse toutes mes espérances. Quelle puissance, et dire que ce garçon n'était qu'un insecte nuisible à ses débuts de Shinigami... En quelques temps il a gagné en puissance au point qu'aujourd'hui il soit la principale menace planant sur Las Noches... Ulquiorra lui-même n'est pas parvenu à le stopper. Pire, il aurait pu mourir..._

_... Eh bien... Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de désagréments de la part de ce garçon, admit-il en se replaçant au fond de son trône, sa main soutenant sa joue montrant ainsi l'attention qu'il portait actuellement sur le cuatro.

_Sumimasen, Aizen-sama, j'aurai dû l'éliminer dès notre première rencontre dans le monde réel, les ennuis vous auraient été épargnés...

_Iye, ne t'inquiète pas Ulquiorra, même si sa force a grandit, un insecte reste un insecte, et il suffit d'employer la bonne méthode pour s'assurer qu'il ne revienne pas grouiller dans le palais... Le rassura-t-il en songeant à un moyen d'éviter le retour du Shinigami remplaçant dans l'Hueco Mundo, avant de se tourner vers un autre sujet. Je n'étais pas au courant que tu possédais une seconde étape de libération, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

L'espada prit un air interdit qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Décidément, son plus fidèle Arrancar avait commencé à changer ces derniers temps... Sa bouche s'ouvrit un instant, comme pour vouloir dire quelque chose, mais Ulquiorra se ravisa et la referma aussitôt, ses prunelles émeraude se détournant de celles noisette de son supérieur. Il semblait hésiter...

_Sumimasen, Aizen-sama... Une seconde libération étant inhabituelle, je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention chez vous ou même chez mes semblables...

Sosuke savait que le cuatro ne comprenait pas les notions de sentiments autre que la haine ou la rancune – sentiments les plus fréquents chez les Hollows – et il savait aussi que malgré les apparences, Ulquiorra s'y intéressait et tentait de comprendre ces sentiments afin de ressembler aux autres Arrancar. En effet, le vide était celui qui différait le plus du lot car il ne représentait rien justement, aucun sentiments alors que, par exemple, Szayel représentait la folie, ou encore Starrk la solitude... Le vide était quelque chose de puissant et d'effrayant, mais c'était aussi celui qui ne présentait aucune possibilité de changement... Pourtant, Ulquiorra voulait comprendre les sentiments, les ressentir et ainsi ressembler à ses confrères car ce qu'il désirait le plus était d'être capable de connaître les raisons poussant ses alliés à agir de telle ou telle sorte. Ce qu'il voulait c'était être comme eux et ressentir les sentiments et ainsi ne pas sembler différent...

_Tu es bien énigmatique Ulquiorra... Mais je comprends néanmoins les raisons qui t'ont poussé à agir de cette manière, et ne t'en fais pas, personne n'apprendra quoique ce soit sur ta seconde libération, assura-t-il en gagnant son sourire confiant.

L'arrancar le remercia.

_... Puis-je te demander un nouveau service ?

Son fidèle soldat acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et il expliqua :

_Orihime Inoue fait désormais parti des nôtres, elle a donc l'autorisation d'aller et venir librement où elle le souhaite, néanmoins je doute que toute l'espada et même quelques arrancars n'acceptent son admission aussi raisonnablement... J'aimerais pour cela que tu surveilles de temps à autre ses faits et gestes afin de s'assurer que tout aille bien. Acceptes-tu ?

Comme il le devina, Ulquiorra accepta sans broncher la mission qui lui fut confiée. Aizen se questionna un instant sur ses motivations : acceptait-il car il ne refuserait jamais une mission ? Ou bien voulait-il simplement payer sa dette envers l'humaine qui lui avait sauvé la vie ? Ou encore s'était-il prit de sympathie pour elle et souhaitait-il la voir ? La troisième option, il l'aurait sans doute rejeté quelques jours plus tôt, mais à ce jour, le fait qu'Ulquiorra ait salué si gentiment la jeune femme à son départ avait été la preuve d'un comportement nouveau chez l'arrancar et ce surement réservé à l'égard de l'humaine... Peut-être, finalement, l'espada cuatro commençait à ressentir un quelconque sentiment... Ce qui pourrait répondre à ses questions intérieures sur le fait qu'un arrancar dépasse sa représentation...

_... Que penses-tu d'Orihime-chan ? Interrogea-t-il finalement, l'air pensif.

D'abord intrigué par la question, son vis-à-vis resta muet, cherchant une réponse.

_Aizen-sama... J'avoue ne pas comprendre votre question...

_... Ce n'est pas grave, oublie, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai demandé cela... Tu peux te retirer maintenant.

L'espada obéit et quitta la salle d'un pas lent habituel, refourrant ses mains dans les poches comme à son habitude alors qu'une interrogation s'immisçait dans l'esprit du maitre des lieux.

_Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un Arrancar parvient à quitter ce qu'il représente ? Ulquiorra représente le vide, mais le fait même d'essayer de comprendre les sentiments des autres en est un... _

Fronçant les sourcils, il décida d'ordonner à Szayel dans les jours suivants de réfléchir et de travailler sur la question... Si du moins une réponse était possible... Car après tout, il n'était pas certain qu'un arrancar puisse échapper à sa représentation de la mort... Mais puisque la question se posait, pourquoi ne pas essayer d'y répondre ?

Soupirant, ses pensées tournèrent finalement vers sa fukutaicho. Il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de la ramener à Las Noches car, bien qu'elle l'idolâtrait, il savait qu'il ne pourrait se permettre de la laisser regagner le Seireitei. Yamamoto pourrait l'interroger sur les lieux, et pourrait surement la voir comme une potentielle ennemie pour avoir été ramenée avec son traitre d'ancien capitaine, et ça, il ne voulait même pas y penser. Yamamoto Genryusai avait le don pour prendre les décisions les plus saugrenues, inattendues et injustes qui soient et s'il laissait sa petite Shinigami repartir, il se doutait bien qu'elle risquait l'emprisonnement ou encore la mise à mort. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix : soit elle les rejoignait, soit elle mourrait car il ne prendrait pas la peine de lui proposer de repartir si c'était pour qu'elle meure par la suite.

Il se leva de son trône et décida d'aller voir où en étaient les soins qu'Orihime devait prodiguer sur Hinamori, histoire de pouvoir imposer à la Shinigami le peu de possibilités qui s'offraient désormais à elle si elle était réveillée... Et puis, pour le moment, il ne se sentait pas le coeur de réfléchir à la suite des évènements : la guerre était reportée et il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire d'ici la bataille était de veiller sur ses troupes ainsi que leur puissance qu'ils se devaient visiblement d'améliorer s'ils voulaient prendre leur revanche.

D'un shunpo, Sosuke Aizen se retrouva devant les quartiers nouvellement attribués à Inoue Orihime et y pénétra sans frapper alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'Hinamori, prise dans l'étreinte réconfortante de la rousse, parlait de lui, affirmant qu'il ne tenait pas à elle. Ses mots étaient durs, mais fragiles dans sa voix fatiguée et attristée. Pour elle, il ne l'aimait pas...

Quelque chose se noua dans son ventre tandis qu'un sentiment semblable à la culpabilité naissait en lui... Il s'en était douté, à l'époque, qu'elle lui en voudrait pour son geste, pour l'avoir trahit mais il n'avait pas pensé la revoir par la suite. Il avait mal quelque part, se maudissant en voyant la jolie fukutaicho verser des larmes en parlant de lui. C'était plus fort que lui, il devait lui prouver que c'était faux, qu'il tenait à elle...

Il entra donc, fermant la porte silencieusement sans lâcher Hinamori des yeux et avoua :

_Et pourtant, c'est bien parce que tu m'es précieuse que je t'ai ramené... Hinamori-kun...

Orihime frissonna. Elle n'avait pas sentit son Reiatsu, sans doute l'avait-il masqué exprès, mais elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver non plus, et il semblait en être de même pour la jeune Shinigami dont le regard semblait s'être figé d'effroi – ou d'étonnement – sur les draps blancs tandis que le maitre des lieux avançait dans la pièce.

_Aizen-sama...

_Je te remercie Orihime-chan pour tes services, je constate que je peux te faire confiance, dit-il avec un sourire. Puis-je te demander de nous laisser seuls quelques instants ?

Elle hocha la tête positivement, ne rajoutant rien et se contentant de reporter son attention sur la jeune Shinigami avant de quitter la salle tandis que le nouveau venu s'arrêtait auprès du lit, scrutant son ancienne fukutaicho avec intérêt.

_Hinamori-kun...

La brune frissonna à l'entente de son nom. C'était le même ton qu'avant, c'était cette même voix douce et chaude à la fois qu'elle avait si souvent entendue auparavant... Une voix pleine de douceur et de sagesse... C'était celle de son taicho... C'était bien lui... En fermant les yeux, elle voyait clairement l'image de l'homme qui fut son idole prononcer ces mots, l'Aizen ci-présent et son ancien Taicho étaient donc bien la même personne...

_Aizen-taicho... ? Osa-t-elle demander, relevant vers lui ses pupilles encore humides.

Celui-ci posa nonchalamment une fesse sur le matelas moelleux sans se détourner de son interlocutrice. Après avoir poussé un faible mais audible soupir, il reprit, d'une voix douce :

_Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins... Si tu retournes au Seireitei, tu seras jugée pour complicité envers un ennemi. Le mieux pour toi serait que tu restes parmi nous, à Las Noches où tu pourras vivre aussi librement...

Hinamori soutint son regard noisette avec difficulté, cherchant un quelconque mensonge dans ses mots, mais elle fut soudain confrontée à la réalité : vivre au Hueco Mundo signifiait tourner le dos à ses amis du Seireitei...

_Mais ça voudrait dire... Vivre auprès d'Aizen-taicho... Pour toujours..._

_Aizen-taicho... Pourquoi... Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée... ? Vous auriez pu être blessé par ma faute et...

Le maitre des lieux s'autorisa un sourire. Cette réaction signifiait clairement qu'elle allait rester auprès de lui, qu'elle _voulait _rester auprès de lui. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son ventre tandis qu'il entourait de son bras les épaules de sa fukutaicho, l'attirant doucement contre lui.

_Comme je te l'ai dit, Hinamori-kun, tu m'es précieuse... Accepte... Reste à Las Noches... J'empêcherai quiconque de te faire le moindre mal...

Son ton était doux, mais manipulateur, il savait qu'ainsi elle resterait auprès de lui sans opposer de résistance ou d'hésitation et c'était ce qu'il désirait. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, elle releva vers lui son visage, ses yeux encore légèrement humides et lui adressa un de ses plus jolis sourires.

_Aye, Aizen-Taicho. Je veux rester avec vous...

Il lui sourit et la serra un peu plus contre son torse, torse contre lequel elle se lova et colla sa joue, un sourire serein étirait ses lèvres alors qu'elle se laissait bercer par les battements de son coeur.

Oui, la suite des évènements promettait d'être assez différente que ce qu'il avait prévu...

**6**

… _Je me demande de quoi ils peuvent bien parler..._

S'adossant au mur extérieur à sa chambre, Inoue attendait que le maitre des lieux l'autorise à nouveau à gagner ses quartiers. Elle soupira en se demandant alors où pouvait se trouver la cuarta espada à cet instant.

… _J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir... _

C'est alors que deux Reiatsus se firent sentir au bout du couloir. La jeune femme tourna donc son visage vers l'endroit d'où il provenait et deux jeunes arrancars apparurent au bout du couloir, les deux venant dans sa direction.

_Loly... Et Menolly ? S'étonna-t-elle alors que les deux jeunes femmes gagnaient ses côtés.

Elle frémit intérieurement, s'interrogeant sur les raisons de leur venue. Les deux seules fois où elles s'étaient croisées, les deux arrancars s'en étaient pris à elle... Mais Loly avait tenté de l'aider contre Yammy... Enfin, c'était parce qu'Inoue avait d'abord tenté de la protéger d'un coup mortel que le numéro dix s'était apprêté à lui asséner... Seulement, Loly l'avait ensuite qualifié de « proie » lorsque Yammy avait voulu l'attaquer, alors la rousse ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser des deux jeunes femmes.

_Oi, Inoue ! Tu écoutes quand on te parle ? Demanda la brunette en penchant la tête d'un air ennuyé.

Reprenant ses esprits, l'humaine se tourna vers son interlocutrice et s'excusa de son moment d'inattention.

_Ouais ouais, c'est ça. Bon, Ichimaru-sama nous a dit que tu faisais désormais « parti des nôtres ».

Elle avait clôturé ses derniers propos par un signe des mains indiquant des guillemets. Et Inoue commença alors à avoir des doutes sur leurs intentions. Instinctivement, elle recula d'un pas sans les lâcher du regard, elle ne voulait pas se battre, elle n'était pas là pour cela...

_Eh, 'fais pas cette tête, on ne va rien te faire, si c'était vraiment ce qu'on voulait on t'aurait attirée loin d'Aizen-sama ou on t'aurait attendue au tournant d'un couloir, lui expliqua la blonde en levant les mains en signe qu'elles ne venaient pas avec de mauvaises intentions.

_Ou alors Menolly aurait continué de te faire signe à la fenêtre et, à force, tu aurais fini par tomber du balcon...

Orihime ouvrit des yeux ronds d'étonnement.

_Alors c'était vous qui...

La brune soupira.

_Menolly voulait te faire signe pour te prévenir de notre visite, mais je lui ai dis d'arrêter parce que, te connaissant, tu manquerais de tomber et comme pour me prouver que j'avais raison, tu as manqué de tomber du balcon... Heureusement que Ichimaru-sama était là.

La rousse comprit alors le ridicule de la scène et soupira intérieurement. Il n'y avait qu'à elle que ce genre de choses pouvait arriver...

_Bon, trêve de bavardage inutile, reprit Loly. Comme on s'ennuie royalement, on va te faire visiter Las Noches !

_... Vraiment ?

_Puisque je te le dis ! Bon, en route !

Inoue suivit les deux arrancars sans discuter, encore trop étonné de leur comportement.

_Au fait Inoue...

Sortant à nouveau de ses songes, l'interpellé se tourna vers Loly qui, elle, avait le regard fixé sur leur chemin, s'obstinant à ne pas la regarder. Elle prit une bonne inspiration et dit d'une traite :

_Pardon pour tout ce qu'on t'a fait !

_C-comment ? S'étonna la rousse, incertaine.

L'Arrancar aux couettes soupira et, après s'être échangé un regard avec sa semblable, elle se décida finalement à la regarder, une lueur sincèrement désolée au fond de ses yeux.

_Elles sont sincères..._

_Nous nous excusons pour les désagréments que nous t'avons causés précédemment... Ne m'oblige pas à le redire.

D'abord étonnée de ces soudaines excuses, la rousse en resta bouche-bée, mais devant l'air massacreur de l'Arrancar brune, elle leur sourit finalement, expliquant que les faits passés n'étaient rien et qu'elle acceptait néanmoins leurs excuses. Les trois jeunes femmes se réconcilièrent donc et se mirent à bavarder tranquillement durant leur promenade, parlant à la fois de tout et de rien concernant les lieux, expliquant à Orihime les noms des espadas ainsi que ceux ayant disparus durant les affrontements – Aaroniero et Zommari – et elles arrivèrent devant une porte blanche.

_Et voilà, ça ce sont nos quartiers. Passe y faire un tour quand tu veux, il n'y a que durant les après-midi que nous n'y sommes pas, expliqua Loly en ouvrant la porte pour découvrir un appartement un peu plus petit que celui d'Inoue mais possédant cette même décoration d'une blancheur extrême.

_Hum... Tu ferais mieux de retourner à tes quartiers Inoue, commença Menolly l'air pensive. Si Aizen-sama ne te vois pas près de tes appartements il va sans doute se poser des questions...

_Ano... Il a dit que j'étais libre de me promener dans le palais... Et puis, il parle avec son ancienne fukutaicho en ce moment, je ne veux pas les déranger...

Loly et Menolly s'échangèrent quelques regards surpris mais ne dirent rien, elles n'avaient pas été au courant de l'arrivée d'une fukutaicho dans Las Noches, mais avec les derniers évènements, elles n'étaient plus étonnées de rien.

_... Inoue, ça te dirait de voir où loge ton cher cuatro espada ? Interrogea Loly, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres alors qu'elle lançait un regard hilare à sa comparse.

La rousse gagna aussitôt la plus vive couleur rouge possible, secouant les mains devant son visage en signe négatif.

_Mais-mais-mais... N'allez pas croire que Ulquiorra et moi on... Enfin ! On n'est pas... !

Le sourire de Loly s'agrandit, mais ce fut Menolly qui prit la parole.

_Oh, mais où est passé le Ulquiorra-_san_, Inoue ?

_Ano...

Les deux Arrancars rirent aux éclats devant la jeune femme rougissante qui ne savait plus quoi dire pour se défendre.

_Fais pas cette tête ! On te charrie Inoue, rit Loly en stoppant la course d'une larme de rire sur sa joue. Bon, sinon, tu en dis quoi ? Ça t'intéresse ?

Le feu aux joues, l'humaine répondit positivement d'un signe de tête. Visiblement, ses deux nouvelles amies la comprenait parfaitement pour deviner aussi facilement qu'elle aimait bien le numéro quatre.

Elles quittèrent donc les pâles appartements des deux arrancars pour gagner les longs et parfois étroits couloirs de Las Noches, prenant le chemin menant aux quartiers d'Ulquiorra.

… _Je n'ai pas revu Ulquiorra depuis qu'on est partis voir Aizen-sama... Je me demande ce qu'il peut être en train de faire en ce moment... _

_Merde, merde merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?!

Sortant – encore – de ses pensées mais cette fois plus brusquement, Inoue s'aperçut enfin du sombre Reiatsu qui régnait dans le couloir. C'était une puissante force qui émanait d'une personne aux viles intentions, enfin c'était ce qu'il laissait deviner : son propriétaire n'était pas content, mais alors pas du tout. La rousse ne devina qu'au dernier moment qu'il s'agissait de Yammy et qu'il venait vers elles.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Menolly à sa comparse, paniquée par la présence du numéro dix.

L'autre ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le bout du couloir, la mâchoire crispée. Les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas en très bons termes avec l'espada et Inoue en avait eu la preuve plus tôt dans la journée... Yammy détestait Loly et Menolly et Inoue se doutait parfaitement que s'il les croisait elles allaient passer un sale quart d'heure...

_Retournez dans vos quartiers, je vais me débrouiller pour qu'il ne vous suive pas, leur souffla-t-elle en s'avançant vers la provenance du Reiatsu.

_Mais ça ne va pas ?!

_T'es malade ?! Renchérit Menolly.

Toutes deux étaient incrédules. Orihime comptait faire face à la grosse brute ? Elle se ferait démonter sans avoir le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passerait !

_Ne vous en faites pas, je ne risque rien, leur mentit-elle d'un ton assuré.

Bizarrement, les deux jeunes femmes n'en crurent pas un seul mot... Mais Inoue parvint à les décider à repartir dans leur quartier, prétextant que ses fées possédaient le pouvoir de rendre invisible – ce qui était faux mais elle s'en fichait car ses quartiers n'étaient plus très loin et elle pouvait les regagner avant que Yammy ne puisse tenter quoique ce soit... Quoique, elle n'avait pas envisagé le fait que les Arrancars possédaient le pouvoir dénommé sonido et leur permettait de se mouvoir très rapidement...

_Ano... Ohayo, Yammy-san... Fit-elle timidement tandis que l'espada se dressait juste devant elle, menaçant.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, toi ? Grogna le géant, le regard baissé sur elle, les sourcils froncés.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il l'attrapa à la gorge.

_Je vais définitivement débarrasser Las Noches de la faible femme que tu es !

Il s'apprêtait à l'étrangler, mais elle fut plus rapide et invoqua de toutes ses forces Tsubaki qui frappa si fort qu'il fit perdre la prise que Yammy avait sur son cou.

_Arigato Tsubaki-kun... Souffla-t-elle en se redressant, la main sur sa gorge endolorie.

_Tu ferais mieux de prendre la fuite, il est beaucoup plus puissant que nous, l'informa Tsubaki avant de reprendre sa place dans sa chevelure.

La jeune femme acquiesça et prit ses jambes à son cou, se dirigeant vers ses appartements... Sauf que le chemin étant bien semblable à celui menant à ses quartiers il n'en demeurait pas moins différent, et la porte qu'elle poussa ne la mena pas chez elle mais sur un pont en pierre blanc baigné de lumière suspendu à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol.

_Flute... Je pensais que c'était le bon chemin... _

Elle s'avança tout de même sur le pont, le regard rivé sur le contrebas, surprise d'autant de bâtiments dans Las Noches. Mais un vif claquement la fit revenir à la réalité : Yammy venait de détruire littéralement la porte qu'elle avait poussée même pas une minute plus tôt et il n'avait pas franchement l'air de bonne humeur... Surement la journée qui l'avait énervé ainsi que le fait qu'ils aient perdu la guerre face aux Shinigamis, il devait avoir envie de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un...

_Et il fallait que ça tombe sur moi_, songea la jeune femme d'un air dépité en reculant sans perdre de vu l'Arrancar qui se dressait face à elle.

Cette fois, il n'usa pas de son sonido, se contentant d'avancer lentement vers elle, se délectant de sa peur grandissante alors qu'elle reculait, réfléchissant à vive allure un quelconque moyen de s'en sortir... Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser davantage car elle percuta quelque chose d'assez dur derrière elle.

_Kami-sama... Faites que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un qui m'en veuille..._

Une main d'une pâleur extrême se posa sur son épaule et un jeune homme vint se placer près d'elle.

_... Yammy, à quoi tu joues ? Interrogea le nouveau venu avant qu'elle ait pu se rendre compte de qui il s'agissait.

_Ulquiorra-san... Murmura-t-elle surprise et soulagée de le voir.

Le jeune homme tourna son visage vers elle, demeurant silencieux, ses émeraudes la regardant avec attention. Le coeur de la jeune femme fit un bond lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il était venu l'aider.

_Ah, Ulquiorra ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche encore ici, cette humaine ?! Gronda-t-il en approchant.

La cuarta espada reporta son attention sur la brute puis s'avança sur le pont, dépassant Inoue afin de se mettre entre la jeune femme et Yammy pour éviter un quelconque coup de l'espada furieux envers elle.

_Les ordres d'Aizen-sama ont changé à son propos. Orihime Inoue fait désormais parti des nôtres, tu n'as donc pas à te comporter ainsi avec elle. Expliqua le brun calmement comme à son habitude. De plus, il tient à ce que chacun reste dans ses quartiers jusqu'à ce que nous soyons rétablis.

_... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là dans ce cas ?

_ Comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas une seule égratignure, comparé à toi...

Marmonnant quelques jurons, Yammy fit finalement demi-tour et usa de son sonido pour disparaître de leur champ de vision. Une fois seuls, Ulquiorra se tourna finalement vers elle, la toisant de ses émeraudes. Son regard la fit frémir, non pas de peur mais elle sentait quelque chose d'étrange mais aussi d'agréable en elle et elle dut faire appel à toute sa bonne volonté pour parvenir à soutenir son regard, aussi envoutant soit-il. Il la toisa silencieusement un instant avant de lui demander :

_Femme... Que fais-tu ici ?

_Ano... Loly et Menolly me faisaient visiter... Mais Yammy est arrivé et... Merci de ton aide Ulquiorra-san.

Celui-ci se contenta de détourner le regard, peut-être gêné d'être remercié par la jeune femme et il lui répondit que c'était son devoir de prendre sa défense. Elle lui adressa alors son plus beau sourire en le remerciant une dernière fois. Geste qui le troubla, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait si rayonnante, jamais elle n'avait souri auparavant...

_Femme... Pourquoi es-tu si joyeuse ?

Elle s'étonna de la question et resta un instant sans réagir.

_Ah c'est vrai... Ça doit être la première fois que je laisse mes sentiments prendre le dessus en sa compagnie... Si c'est cela qui le surprend, alors il n'a pas finit de l'être car après tout je commence à m'habituer aux lieux... Et à sa présence..._

Cette pensée adoucit son sourire.

_Mais parce que tu es venu m'aider Ulquiorra-san, et puis... Je suis contente de te revoir...

Inoue s'interrogea un instant sur la réaction qu'il aurait, il devait sans doute la trouver idiote de dire cela alors qu'ils ne s'étaient quittés que quelques heures plus tôt. Elle s'attendait à le voir soupirer d'agacement comme bien souvent il l'avait fait auparavant, mais durant son court instant de réflexion, rien de ce genre ne se produisit, elle crut même surprendre une lueur d'intérêt dans les émeraudes de son interlocuteur.

_... Soka... Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir.

Ses ambres s'ouvrirent de surprise. Venait-elle de rêver ou venait-il bien de lui dire qu'il était content de la revoir ? Elle ne put s'interroger d'avantage sur le sujet car l'arrancar qui lui avait tourné le dos annonça :

_Mais tu ne devrais pas rester ici. Je vais te ramener à tes quartiers.

_... Arigato, Ulquiorra-san, et je suis désolée de te faire perdre du temps pour de telles futilités...

La cuarta haussa les épaules.

_Aizen-sama veut que je veille à ta protection alors c'est bien normal que je te ramène.

Elle se tut, comprenant qu'il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres, mais le seul fait de l'avoir revu rien que cette fois-ci la combla d'une douce chaleur et elle se contenta d'être en sa présence, préférant garder le silence afin de ne pas ennuyer d'avantage son compagnon.

Cela faisait quelques temps déjà que la présence de l'arrancar l'apaisait, lui faisant oublier peu à peu sa peine et lui ôtant la lourde solitude avait pesé sur elle dès qu'elle avait été placée dans sa cellule. Peu à peu, elle s'était mise à apprécier la présence de l'arrancar à ses côtés mais par la suite, ce sentiment avait évolué, devenant chaque jour de plus en plus un peu plus fort. Et ces derniers temps, quand elle se trouvait en sa présence, elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et le feu gagner ses joues lorsque le regard émeraude d'Ulquiorra se posait fixement sur elle tandis qu'une boule se formait dans son ventre.

Elle connaissait ce sentiment mieux que quiconque après l'avoir ressentit auparavant pour le jeune Shinigami remplaçant, et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer un arrancar, elle ne pouvait pas car il ne l'aimerait certainement pas en retour, mais ses sentiments étaient plus fort que sa raison. Elle ne pouvait empêcher ses ambres de pétiller de bonheur à la simple vue de la cuarta et elle était incapable de ralentir les battements de son cœur en sa présence ni d'éteindre le brasier ardent qui la prenait toujours dès que leurs regards se croisaient. C'était tout bonnement impossible...

_Sumimasen, Kurasaki-kun... On dirait que cette fois je ne suis définitivement plus dans votre camp..._

_... Femme.

La voix calme mais profonde du jeune homme la tira de ses pensées avec un sursaut qui le fit soupirer de lassitude.

_A-aye, Ulquiorra-san ? Balbutia-t-elle une main collée du côté de son cœur pour calmer sa surprise.

_J'allais disparaître de ce monde et tu es intervenue sans même en recevoir l'ordre d'Aizen-sama. Pourquoi ce geste ?

D'abord étonnée de sa question, Inoue garda le silence, observant silencieusement son vis-à-vis qui s'était arrêté, attendant patiemment une réponse, ses envoutantes émeraudes braquées sur elle.

_Ano... Ulquiorra-san... Tu ne m'effraies pas et pour tout dire... Je te suis reconnaissante de t'être occupé de moi, même si tu ne faisais qu'obéir aux ordres. Avoua-t-elle en observant le ciel, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Tu n'as jamais été désagréable... Et le seul fait que tu m'aies adressé la parole de temps en temps m'a suffit pour...

Elle hésita sur la fin de sa phrase, ne sachant pas comment il le prendrait.

_« Pour »? Répéta-t-il afin de l'inciter à poursuivre sa phrase.

Inoue prit une profonde inspiration, détournant son regard vers l'horizon.

_... Pour commencer à t'apprécier...

Elle se tut, se forçant à regarder devant elle et non la cuarta espada silencieuse quelques pas en retrait. Elle était soulagée d'avoir pu lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui, et bien qu'elle redoutait sa réaction, elle ne pouvait que s'interroger sur la suite des évènements entre eux d'eux, elle se demandait ce qu'il pensait d'elle, comment il la percevait...

_... J'avoue ne pas te suivre, femme...

Il vint à ses côtés auprès du muret délimitant le pont, ses émeraudes braquées à leur tour sur l'horizon de sable et de bâtiments pâles avant de l'observer à nouveau.

_Je suis l'arrancar du vide, je représente la mort causée par le manque de sentiments et j'obéis aux ordres... Mais toi... N'es-tu pas en train de dire que ma présence te réconforte ?

C'était plus un constat qu'autre chose, mais elle acquiesça malgré le rouge qui peignait peu à peu ses joues. Si elle n'en parlait pas à cet instant, jamais elle n'en trouverait le courage ou alors l'occasion ne se représenterait peut-être pas, alors elle adopta une expression sereine tout en continuant d'observer le paysage.

_Humhum, confirma-t-elle. Je ne connais pas grand chose sur l'espada, mais je sais une chose : avec toi je me sens bien et...

_... Est-ce si intéressant de parler à l'horizon ?

Suite à sa remarque, elle n'eut d'autre choix que se tourner vers lui et affronter ses prunelles émeraude. Son air sérieux contrastait avec sa précédente question et cela tira un sourire amusé mais aussi gêné à la jeune femme. Alors que ses ambres se plaçaient dans celles de son vis-à-vis, elle rougit davantage en se rendant compte de la faible proximité de leur visage. Étant côte-à-côte, elle ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il était aussi proche et elle déglutit silencieusement avant de s'excuser.

_Gomene, c'est que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de voir un couché de soleil depuis quelques temps... Ano... Mais je suis sérieuse, hein ? Je... Je me sens bien avec toi ! Et je me moque que tu sois l'arrancar du vide et... Enfin non, mais... ! Ano...

Inoue s'embrouillait avec ses paroles, continuant à dire des choses puis à les démentir, mais elle se stoppa lorsqu'un mince sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

_Soka... Arigato, Orihime-chan.

_Il me remercie... __Il ne m'a pas appelé « femme » !_ Se dit-elle très surprise de ce changement de comportement mais aussi très enthousiaste.

Elle s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose mais il reprit sa route.

_Ne, ikuso.

_... A-Aye !

* * *

><p>Hallibell soupira.<p>

_... Et c'est tout ?

L'homme resta silencieux, son regard ensommeillé presque vide rivé sur l'horizon.

_Je pensais que ça te ferais beaucoup plus d'effets que cela…

Pour réponse, la jeune femme eut droit à un bref et vague haussement d'épaules. Décidément, son interlocuteur n'était pas décider à lui accorder la moindre véritable réaction. Etait-ce de l'indifférence ou bien était-il bien trop ému pour en parler ? Après tout, depuis leur retour, la primera espada n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, se contentant d'agir comme un pantin sans âme. Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à le faire réagir.

_Starrk… Dis quelque chose, souffla-t-elle comme un supplice, lui adressant un regard peiné.

Elle n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Il avait toujours été l'espada le moins éveillé, c'est vrai. Mais de tous, il était celui qui chérissait le plus le fait de vivre aux côtés d'alliés. Starrk haïssait la solitude. Il s'était même dédoublé pour tenter de combler ce manque de camarades à ses côtés. Cependant…

_Lilinett n'est plus, souffla finalement Starrk sans changer d'émotion.

Surprise de l'entendre enfin, Hallibell demeura silencieuse, attendant la suite.

_Et je n'ai rien… Je n'ai rien pu faire.

La fin de sa phrase était douloureuse, cela s'entendait au son de sa voix et à ses légers tremblements qu'il tentait vainement de maitriser. La tercera baissa les yeux.

_Tu n'y es pour rien. C'était son choix de te protéger, affirma-t-elle en reposant ses pupilles émeraude sur l'homme qui lui tournait le dos.

Ils se trouvaient sur le toit de Las Noches, observant l'horizon terne. C'était elle qui les avait menés ici. Depuis la fin de son combat, Starrk avait perdu énormément en puissance et demeurait très affaibli. Son Reiatsu ne remontait que très lentement d'un rythme égal à la régénération de son corps. Assis en tailleur au bord du vide, il n'avait rien dit jusqu'à cet instant, se contentant de regarder droit devant lui et Hallibell, restée droite derrière lui avait cherché quelques temps à comment aborder le sujet. La peine de la primera était puissante, elle devrait être aussi forte pour lui rendre son moral.

_Lilinett savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle a choisit de mourir en te protégeant, elle voulait que tu continues de vivre et d'aller de l'avant. Ne va pas gâcher cela…

Il ne dit rien. Un vent frais souffla et la fit frissonner malgré elle.

_... Moi aussi, j'ai perdu des êtres chers.

Se muant dans son silence, elle comprit qu'il écoutait. Ses fracciòns avaient également perdu la vie durant l'affrontement de la fausse Karakura. Elles avaient été des amies et bien plus. Mais Hallibell savait qu'elles avaient fait cela pour qu'elle vive. C'était pourquoi elle avait décidé d'accepter leur mort et d'aller de l'avant.

_Mais je sais qu'elles se sont sacrifiées pour me permettre de continuer à vivre. Malgré la souffrance que je ressens, je ne peux qu'accepter leur choix, sans quoi ça ne serait qu'une insulte à leur mémoire.

Il tourna son visage vers elle. Il était silencieux, mais des larmes sillonnaient ses joues. Il était silencieux mais il pleurait tout de même malgré son regard épuisé et sérieux habituel. Elle resta un moment sans voix, subjugué par la vision étrangement agréable qui s'offrait à elle puis elle s'autorisa à s'asseoir à ses côtés, entourant ses épaules d'un bras réconfortant. C'était une étreinte quelque peu maladroite mais réconfortante.

_Surmontons ensemble cette épreuve, tenta-t-elle en souriant tristement devant ses yeux surpris.

Puis elle frissonna à nouveau tandis qu'une bourrasque plus forte venait les frapper et elle ramena ses bras devant elle, les croisant de sorte à tenter de se réchauffer.

_Fichu désert…_ Pesta-t-elle, maudissant le vent froid qui la tiraillait.

A sa grande surprise, un bras vint entourer ses propres épaules, et l'attira contre la primera.

_Starrk…

_Shhh… Murmura l'interpellé en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, baissant vers elle un regard doux. Restons encore un peu comme ça, s'il-te-plait…

Elle l'observa un instant. Ils partageaient leurs peines, ils avaient tous les deux besoins de réconfort, de compagnie.

Hallibell sourit enfin et ferma les paupières, laissant sa tête reposée sur l'épaule du brun qui, lui, laissa la sienne reposer doucement sur sa chevelure blonde, poussant un soupir d'aise, profitant de cet instant agréable.

**7**

Gin s'ennuyait. Longeant les couloirs de Las Noches à la recherche d'une occupation quelconque, s'interrogeant vaguement sur le rôle d'Inoue Orihime et d'Hinamori Momo dans la suite de leur histoire. L'intervention d'Hinamori dans le combat avait certainement évité au maitre des lieux une cuisante défaite, ça le traitre en était certain, quant à celle d'Inoue, elle avait permit de maintenir en vie la cuarta et la fukutaicho... Avec tout cela, Aizen avait annoncé qu'elles resteraient définitivement parmi eux, cela avait plut à l'ex-taicho de la 3ème division qui avait déjà réfléchit à des moyens d'ennuyer Hinamori car il adorait la taquiner.

Mais là, Aizen était avec elle en train de parler et Inoue était introuvable et donc : Gin s'ennuyait. L'espada était épuisée et il ne pouvait donc pas s'amuser à leur jouer des tours. Il se rappelait avoir croisé Hallibell dans les couloirs, celle-ci aidait Starrk à gagner ses quartiers. Apparemment la disparition de Lilinett ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre et la tercera espada tentait de lui remonter le moral tout en le soutenant... Voire plus. Apparemment, la primera et la tercera s'entendait plus que bien.

Ce sujet était assez intéressant, néanmoins Ichimaru ne se sentait pas le coeur d'aller les embêter car d'une part l'espada devait reprendre des forces rapidement selon Aizen et d'autre part, il ne voulait pas faire demi-tour car les quartiers du primera se situaient à l'autre bout de Las Noches. C'était effrayant à voir : Las Noches vide. Même Szayel ne trainait pas dans la salle de contrôle ! Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs sauf lui... Tousen devait être dans ses quartiers... Ou alors il devait jouer la nounou avec le petit Wonderweiss, mais de toute façon cet homme était ennuyant à toujours parler de justice...

_Pff, comme si le fait d'avoir rejoint Aizen pouvait être de la justice, tout ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre_, songeait l'albinos en s'arrêtant un instant. _S'il n'avait pas ordonné de se replier à cause d'Hinamori, le Gotei ju-san aurait gagné la bataille face aux arrancars et j'aurais surement pu l'achever moi-même et tenu ma promesse afin que Rangiku ne pleure plus…_

Il soupira.

_Je me demande comment elle va... Au moins pendant la bataille je pouvais l'observer en action, c'était beaucoup plus divertissant que trainer ici... J'aurais dû aller la provoquer en duel histoire de voir comment elle se débrouille depuis mon départ avant d'attaquer Aizen..._

Il laissa un sifflement d'amusement traverser ses lèvres, repensant à la jeune femme à la forte poitrine qu'il avait vue en action plusieurs heures plus tôt.

_Ran-chan, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour rev'nir le plus rapid'ment possible à tes côtés, soupira-t-il cette fois-ci, l'air affligé.

_Gin-kun, à qui parles-tu ?

L'interpellé fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Ulquiorra et Orihime Inoue.

_Ah... C'est donc avec lui qu'elle était..._

Il reprit son expression habituelle : son sourire indéchiffrable et effrayant.

_Mais à moi-même voyons, affirma-t-il à la jeune fille qui le regardait, intriguée. Mais dis-moi 'Hime-chan, que faites-vous ici tous les deux ?

_Ulquiorra-kun me ramenait à mes quartiers, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ichimaru nota le « kun » affectueux qui remplaçait le « san » plus respectueux et un sourire étendit les lèvres du Shinigami alors qu'il décidait de s'amuser un peu avec eux – si ce n'était pas Starrk et Hallibell, alors ce serait eux. Il nota également le fait que la jeune femme n'était pas intimidée par son allure d'habitude si effrayante.

_Ça alors, Ulqui'-chan, c'est très gentil à toi, c'est vrai que les lieux n'sont pas sûrs pour une jeune fille seule.

La cuarta acquiesça silencieusement. Le fait qu'on le qualifie de « gentil » ne lui plaisait pas, mais face à Gin il ne préférait ne pas intervenir, ce qui fit davantage sourire le traitre qui décida d'en remettre une couche.

_… Yare Yare, t'en as d'la chance Ulqui'-chan, moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir arpenter les couloirs en bonne compagnie... J'm'ennuie tellement... Vous avez l'air proche, hum.

Il jubila intérieurement en voyant les joues de la rousse se teindre d'un rouge assez voyant et son regard observer attentivement les environs, signe qu'elle fuyait la conversation. Ulquiorra, lui, ne changea pas de masque, il avait toujours son impression d'homme blasé et triste, mais intérieurement, ce dernier bouillait d'impatience, souhaitant laisser Ichimaru le plus rapidement possible. Décidément, le traitre s'amusait toujours à ennuyer ses acolytes, remarquait l'espada agacé.

_Sumimasen, Ichimaru-sama, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous attarder en bavardage...

Gin devina que l'espada aurait volontiers rajouté le « inutile » en fin de phrase, mais ce dernier s'était abstenu par politesse.

_Yare yare... Allez-y, je n'vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps... Laissez-moi seul dans ces couloirs vides et isolés du reste du monde... Tout seul, sans compagnie... En solitaire...

L'air faussement affligé de l'ex-Shinigami tira un sourire à la rousse.

_Eh bien, ça fait beaucoup de solitude, plaisanta-t-elle.

_Ah, tu as remarqué aussi, 'Hime-chan ?

Ulquiorra lança un regard accusateur à la jeune fille tombant dans le jeu de l'albinos qui faisait en sorte de les retenir encore un peu.

_Ano... Je crois qu'on va y aller maintenant... A bientôt Gin-kun. Fit-elle en se frottant l'arrière de la tête accompagné d'un sourire gêné en sentant le lourd regard de la cuarta dans son dos.

L'interpellé ne rajouta rien et les deux jeunes gens purent reprendre leur route. Leur marche fut silencieuse. L'espada marchait calmement, les mains dans les poches de son hakama, les émeraudes rivées devant lui, tandis que l'humaine, elle, observait les dalles blanches du sol défiler sous ses pas. Les propos de l'ancien Shinigami lui avait ouvert les yeux sur certains points, elle aussi serait surement sujette à cet ennuis dont il parlait, Tatsuki n'était plus là, Uryu, Sado, Rukia et Ichigo non plus... Elle se demanda alors ce que ses amis penseraient d'elle s'ils savaient qu'elle avait accepté de son plein gré de rester au Hueco Mundo, la haïraient-ils ? S'inquièteraient-ils pour elle ? Ou s'en fichaient-ils ? Le doute venait de s'installer dans son esprit...

_Qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant au sol ?

Elle releva ses ambres vers son compagnon qui baissa ses yeux vers elle.

_Tu vis désormais à Las Noches, ce monde est différent du monde réel, tu dois regarder devant toi si tu veux éviter les ennuis, l'informa-t-il.

Elle détourna son regard du sien qui se faisait trop insistant pour elle.

_... Sumimasen... C'est... Une habitude... Une mauvaise habitude, murmura-t-elle ensuite pour elle-même. Je ne suis pas du genre à... Avoir confiance en mes choix... Et en moi-même...

Inoue surprit son voisin à soupirer.

_Dans ce cas je t'apprendrai à avoir confiance en toi, annonça-t-il en posant de nouveau son regard droit devant eux. S'il ne faut que ça pour que tu gardes le sourire...

La jeune femme se figea. Rêvait-elle ou Ulquiorra lui avait par deux fois laisser entendre qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle ? Et il voulait qu'elle... Sourit plus souvent ? Cette pensée accéléra de nouveau les battements de son cœur. Elle avait eu tord de penser qu'elle pourrait s'ennuyer ou même qu'elle serait seule, car après tout, Ulquiorra était là, jamais trop loin d'elle dû moins c'était ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'Aizen voulait qu'il la protège. Et puis, il y avait Loly et Menolly et Hinamori aussi, ainsi que Gin... Et peut-être finirait-elle par rencontrer d'autres hollows sympathiques. … Et il y avait aussi son rêve...

Depuis quelques mois, elle pouvait entendre quelqu'un dans son sommeil, la voix était masculine mais douce et triste, et elle était certaine de la connaître... La voix s'interrogeait sans cesse sur sa raison d'être... Mais dans ses rêves, jamais Inoue n'avait su lui adresser la parole alors qu'elle désirait aider cette âme solitaire peinée. Sur le moment, la voix lui parut ressembler à celle d'Ulquiorra, mais elle se rappela bien vite que les propos de la voix portaient sur les raisons de sa présence et sur le fait qu'elle n'ait pas disparue en même temps que son maitre. Ulquiorra n'était vraiment pas du genre à se poser ce genre de question, ça elle en était certaine, de plus, son maitre – Aizen en l'occurrence – vivait toujours. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Et pourquoi ne l'entendait-elle que lorsque ça n'allait pas ?

_… Tu comptes rester dans ce couloir ou faut-il que je vienne te chercher ?

Elle releva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis qui l'attendais quelques mètres devant. Ses émeraudes étaient de nouveau braquées sur elle, mais elle ne broncha pas cette fois-ci, parvenant à ne pas rougir, elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire ce qui eu effet de faire apparaître dans les prunelles vertes une étincelle d'intérêt.

_Iye, ce n'est pas grave si je ne pourrai plus revoir Tatsuki-chan, Kurosaki-kun et tout le monde, du moment qu'ils vont bien... Maintenant, j'ai Loly, Menolly, Hinamori-chan, et Gin-kun. Et puis Aizen-sama me fait confiance... Et j'ai aussi Ulquiorra-kun et je veux me rapprocher de lui, et le sortir de sa solitude... _

_J'arrive, lui répondit-elle avant de le rejoindre sans cesser de lui offrir son sourire. Dis, Ulquiorra-kun, je me demandais... Où sont tes quartiers ? Enfin, je veux dire... Avec Loly et Menolly on est tombée sur Yammy alors qu'elles allaient me montrer et...

Le brun la considéra un instant avant de se tourner vers une fenêtre et de s'y avancer en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

_... La tour là-bas représente l'ensemble de mes quartiers, lui expliqua-t-il en lui désignant la plus haute tour qu'elle avait observé depuis sa chambre quelques heures plus tôt.

_Sugoi... Tu veux dire que tout ça t'appartient ? S'étonna-t-elle tout en réalisant qu'elle avait vu juste pour ses appartements.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

_Ça doit être immense à l'intérieur.

_... Les murs y sont plus épais mais les étages ont une hauteur de dix mètres chacun...

_Woua... Ca doit vraiment être différent de mes quartiers, plaisanta-t-elle.

_... Bon, allons-y, nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps et une réunion devrait bientôt avoir lieu.

_Une réunion ? Interrogea la rousse alors qu'ils reprenaient de nouveau leur route.

_Il y a une réunion quotidienne chaque soir afin de débattre des évènements à suivre, des améliorations notées qu'elles soient niveau technologique ou autre, mais aussi un rapport lorsque nous revenons de mission. Je suppose que tu devines qu'il sera question de la bataille qui a eu lieu aujourd'hui. De plus, il y a de fortes chances que la shinigami et toi y soyez conviées puisqu'Aizen-sama veut que vous soyez des nôtres.

C'est à cet instant qu'ils atteignirent – enfin – les appartements de la jeune femme. L'arrancar la laissa devant la porte et s'apprêta à retourner vers ses quartiers.

_... Arigato, Ulquiorra-kun, fit-elle timidement sans le perdre de vue.

Ce dernier se stoppa.

_Ne me remercie pas, je t'accompagnerai à chaque fois que tu quitteras tes quartiers, Las Noches n'est pas encore sûr pour toi.

_... Est-ce aussi un ordre d'Aizen-sama ? Osa-t-elle demander.

Ulquiorra demeura silencieux un instant puis se tourna vers elle.

_... Et si ce n'en n'est pas un ?

Son coeur manqua un battement et elle sourit de nouveau au jeune homme.

_Alors j'accepte volontiers.

Il l'observa encore un instant avant de lui accorder un mince sourire et lui tourner le dos pour partir. Inoue le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu au bout du couloir et entra dans ses appartements d'un pas joyeux.

* * *

><p>Aizen retourna dans la salle du trône après quelques temps, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il avait réussit à faire en sorte que, de nouveau, Hinamori soit à ses côtés. Bien sûr, la perspective de ne pas avoir réussit à mettre son plan à exécution dans la matinée ne lui plaisait pas, ils étaient censés gagner ce jour-ci, mais bon, il y réfléchirait longuement avant d'entreprendre quoique se soit. S'il y avait quelque chose que le roi de Las Noches abhorrait, c'était bien foncer sans prévoir de tactique. Et puis, il fallait également qu'il réfléchisse à propos d'Hinamori, qu'il justifie sa présence au Hueco Mundo, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'afficher sa présence comme une faiblesse. Un roi ne pouvait pas avouer à son armée avoir recueillit un de leurs adversaires par compassion, il serait vite décrédibilisé sinon.<p>

Néanmoins, il s'avouait rassurer de savoir son lieutenant entre les murs de son palais. Au moins ne risquerait-elle pas sa vie en restant parmi les Shinigamis. Et puis… Sa présence le comblait, le rassurait, le complétait. Ils avaient pendant si longtemps travaillé côte-à-côte que sa présence était devenue essentielle à ses côtés. Maintenant qu'elle était là, il se sentait bien sans le laisser paraitre à ses subordonnés.

Avec un soupir, il se laissa tomber gracieusement sur son trône, plongé dans ses pensées. Pensées qui furent interrompu par la hausse soudaine du Reiatsu de Yammy ainsi que celui plus faible et ondulent d'Orihime. Il ne l'avait pas vu en sortant de la chambre de la brunette mais, ayant sentit les Reiatsus de Loly et de Menolly, il s'était douté qu'elles avaient trouvé l'humaine et l'avaient emmené visiter le palais. Cependant, à par elles et Ulquiorra, l'espada ne savait pas encore qu'elle était désormais des leurs… Heureusement pour elle, l'espada du vide intervint et Aizen se laissa soupirer.

_Te voilà bien songeur, Sosuke_, lui souffla la voix calme de son Zanpakuto.

_Les choses vont se corser, pensa-t-il alors à voix haute de façon à lui répondre.

Deux espadas avaient été tués et la primera avait perdu une force considérable à cause de la disparition de sa moitié. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser les choses ainsi sans quoi ils ne vaudraient pas grand-chose face au Gotei ju-san.

_Peut-être… Que comptes-tu faire ? _

Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres.

_Il est rare de te savoir soucieuse de mes actes, Kyoka Suigetsu.

_Je m'intéresse, c'est tout. Et puis, ce n'est pas toi qui viendrais me voir alors je viens à toi._

Le roi posa sa main doucement sur l'accoudoir de son trône caressant du bout de ses doigts la garde de Kyoka Suigetsu, affichant un sourire charmeur à son adresse.

_C'est vrai… Minauda-t-il tranquillement. Me pardonneras-tu ?

… _Sosuke, tu sais bien que je n'apprécie pas que tu joues de ton charme sur moi…_

Il rit doucement, devinant son expression agacée mais gênée.

_Tu seras pardonné si tu acceptes de répondre à ma question : que comptes-tu faire ? Cela fait longtemps déjà que ton plan a été planifié, cependant tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu…_

_Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas. J'aviserai au moment le plus opportun.

_Oh, il est très rare que tu attendes avant d'agir sans avoir de plan, _fit remarquer l'arme en restant toutefois toujours aussi respectueuse.

L'ex-capitaine entretenait une relation plutôt complice avec son Zanpakuto bien que très respectueuse également. Ils se respectaient mutuellement et aucun des deux ne se moquaient de l'autre en toute circonstance. Son sabre était droit, fier, respectueux et intelligent, il n'avait pas peur de dire les choses et Aizen ne craignait pas de les entendre. Ils ne discutaient que rarement. Après tout, il avait atteint le stade du Bankai de nombreuses années plus tôt et n'avait plus rien à apprendre de son arme. Mais parfois il leur arrivait de bavarder et de débattre à propos des plans du brun.

Leur conversation fut toutefois interrompue par l'arrivée de Kaname Tousen, suivit – comme d'habitude – du petit Wonderweiss.

_Aizen-sama… Nnoitra Jiruga et Szayel Apporro Grantz manquent à l'appel, vint-il l'informer. Ils ne sont pas dans le palais.

Il leva les yeux vers une lucarne donnant vue sur le désert non sans en garder son air serein.

_Soka… Je crois qu'ils ont quelque chose à récupérer, lui admit-il alors qu'il apercevait au loin les silhouettes des deux espadas et de la fracciòn de la quinta : Tesla.

_... Quelque chose ?

Aizen secoua la tête avant de se tourner vers l'ex-capitaine.

_Ne t'en fais pas Tousen, je vais me charger de cela …

_Aye… Et en ce qui concerne Momo-fukutaicho ?

Le brun resta interdit un court instant. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ?

_... Que vient-elle faire là ?

_A vrai dire, il n'était pas prévu de la ramener au palais… Que comptez-vous faire à son sujet ? L'espada n'acceptera pas qu'un Shinigami rejoigne nos rangs par… Par compassion.

_C'est vrai, admit-il. Mais je me débrouillerai le moment venu, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Tu peux retourner vaquer à tes occupations.

Le maitre de Las Noches n'avait nullement envi de discuter des évènements de la bataille avec lui. Non pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais il était tout simplement las qu'on lui fasse remarquer – certes avec respect – que pour la première fois, tout ne s'était pas passé comme il le souhaitait.

_Cette jeune Shinigami t'attire du tracas._

Il soupira.

_Qu'avez-vous donc tous à revenir sur le sujet ?

_Se rendre compte de l'échec d'un plan du grand Aizen est pour le moins choquant, très cher. Pourquoi l'avoir ramené dans ton royaume ?_

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil, perplexe. C'était la première fois – du moins depuis son entrée au Seireitei – que Kyoka Suigetsu utilisait un ton pareil. Il décelait sans peine la moquerie de sa plus fidèle alliée.

_… Ma chère Kyoka Suigetsu… Serais-tu jalouse ?

_L'attachement que tu portes à cette Shinigami est mauvais, Sosuke. Te rends-tu comptes que de par son arrivée tout ton plan est tombé à l'eau ?_

_L'espada n'aurait pas tenue face aux capitaines, grogna-t-il comme seule réponse, n'appréciant pas la dérive de leur discussion.

_Tch… Très bien… je te fais confiance Sosuke. Tu es grand et sais te tirer des affaires tout seul… Mais n'oublie pas que je suis bien plus qu'une arme destinée à trancher et à te prêter son pouvoir. Je suis ton alliée et tout ce qui m'importe c'est ton bien être alors… Sois prudent, Sosuke…_

Et le Zanpakuto disparu de ses pensées. Baissant les yeux sur son sabre, Aizen soupira et caressa avec douceur la garde de son alliée. Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit de son avis comme elle l'avait si souvent été… Or, pour la première fois, celle-ci semblait penser tout autrement, il espérait seulement que tout s'arrangerait entre eux.

_Je le sais, Kyoka Suigetsu… Je le sais…

**8**

Du côté du Gotei 13, au quartier de la 4ème division, Unohana Retsu s'entretenait avec le commandant Yamamoto Genryusai au sujet des évènements ultérieurs. Chacun des capitaines occupaient un lit de blessé dans les chambres environnantes, qu'ils soient peu ou très blessés, ainsi que Kurosaki Ichigo, Uryu Ishida, Sado Yasutora et les trois arrancars que le shinigami remplaçant avait qualifié d'allié.

La capitaine de la quatrième division s'autorisa un soupire en songeant à ce qu'Aizen avait fait : emmener Hinamori Momo avec lui. Hitsugaya avait tenté de suivre le maitre de Las Noches dans le Hueco Mundo, mais le commandant l'en avait empêcher de justesse, ensuite, lorsqu'ils furent tous menés à sa division, celui-ci fut intenable, hurlant qu'il devait aller chercher la jeune vice-capitaine et Unohana s'était retrouvée dans l'obligation de l'endormir avec un sort de Kido.

_Tout de même, reprit Yamamoto. Pourquoi ce traitre a-t-il prit en otage son ancienne lieutenant ?

Unohana vint s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

_Je ne sais pas si le terme « prit en otage » convient vraiment à la situation...

_... Qu'essayez-vous de dire Unohana-taicho ?

Elle lança un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre, observant les oisillons chantonnant de l'autre côté.

_Je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'Aizen à enlever Momo-chan car à cet instant, celle-ci était évanouie et gravement blessée. On peut envisager le fait qu'il l'ait emmené pour la soigner.

_Est-ce vraiment du même Aizen dont nous parlons ? Interrogea le vieil homme pas convaincu de son hypothèse.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau, interrompant un instant la discussion jusqu'à ce que la femme capitaine autorise l'entrée à son bureau. C'est donc ainsi que Shunsui Kyoraku et Jyushiro Ukitake se joignirent à la discussion après avoir prouvé à la jeune femme que leurs blessures ne nécessitaient pas plus de soins.

_D'après ce dont nous savons Yama-jii, les comportements d'Aizen jusqu'à sa trahison n'étaient pas les siens, ou plutôt devrais-je dire qu'il jouait un rôle pour nous duper, intervint Kyoraku qui avait suivit la conversation depuis l'extérieur.

_Et de cette manière, tout ce que nous savions de lui s'avère incorrecte, continua Ukitake sérieusement. Donc son comportement pourrait être de n'importe quelle nature aussi bien cruel que sympathique… Mais personnellement, je ne vois pas s'il souhaite utiliser Momo-chan à ses fins ou s'il entreprend de s'en débarrasser définitivement comme il avait tenté quelques mois plus tôt...

_... Et nous ne connaissons pas les motivations d'Aizen... Termina la capitaine d'un ton calme mais sombre.

Yamamoto Genryusai les considéra un instant du regard, frottant de sa main squelettique et ridée sa longue barbe d'un air songeur.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne peux permettre que l'on perde davantage d'unité dans une mission suicide au Hueco Mundo. Ainsi, nous attendrons la complète guérison de chacun d'entre nous avant de lancer une quelconque offensive sur Las Noches.

Les trois capitaines hochèrent la tête en accord avec leur supérieur. Ils avaient gagné la bataille de peu et c'était en parti grâce à l'intervention d'Hinamori Momo qu'ils le devaient car avant qu'elle n'entre en action à son tour en se dirigeant directement sur Aizen, le roi de l'Hueco Mundo avait été sur le point de passer à l'attaque et de lancer l'offensive sur le commandant en premier lieu.

_Je ne pense pas qu'Hitsugaya-taicho puisse apprécier ces nouveaux ordres..._ songea tristement la capitaine en rangeant quelques documents administratifs dont elle s'occuperait plus tard. _Et puis s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, qui pourrait dire dans quel état se trouverait Matsumoto Rangiku par la suite ?_

Un nouveau soupir. Le lieutenant de la 10ème division n'était pas non plus dans sa meilleure forme, en effet cette dernière lui avait révélé que Ichimaru Gin, son ami d'enfance, lui manquait et que le revoir là-haut aux côtés d'Aizen lui avait comme brisé le cœur. Les blessures de Rangiku n'étaient pas graves et elle avait d'ailleurs déjà quitté les lieux pour gagner ses quartiers mais à cause de la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait, celle-ci s'était renfermée sur elle-même, le cœur saignant. Et ça, Unohana savait que c'était la blessure la plus difficile à soigner...

La discussion des capitaines prit fin quelques temps plus tard et chacun décida de retourner à ses affaires.

_Veuillez m'excusez, mais je vais retourner m'occuper de mes patients. Shunsui-kun, Jyushiro-kun, Yamamoto-sotaicho... Les salua-t-elle avec un signe de tête avant de les quitter pour emprunter un couloir opposé à leur direction.

A peine eut-elle clôt la porte du couloir derrière elle que celle-ci se rouvrit, laissant place au capitaine à la longue chevelure blanche qui la rejoignit.

_Cela te dérange-t-il si je t'accompagne, Retsu-chan ?

Elle secoua la tête et lui sourit.

_Bien sûr que non.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la chambre la plus proche, d'où un vacarme assourdissant se dégageait. Ukitake parvint à distinguer les voix de Zaraki Kenpachi et de Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Le reste des bruits devaient provenir de projectiles... Unohana gagna la porte de la chambre d'un pas décidé et ferme et l'ouvrit pour entrer impérieusement dans la chambre dans laquelle le brouhaha cessa devant son air contrarié.

_Kurotsuchi-taicho, Zaraki-taicho, que signifie ce vacarme ?

Les deux hommes restèrent un instant silencieux avant de se lancer des regards noirs qui en feraient pâlir Kuchiki Byakuya de jalousie.

_Tch... Ces barbares de la 11ème division ne savent vraiment pas se servir du microscopique cerveau nichant dans leur horrible boite crânienne, fit Mayuri d'un ton dédaigneux en désignant son voisin du doigt d'un air dégouté.

_Pff... Pas besoin de ramener ces saloperies de hollows pour savoir qu'ils ont des muscles et des os, se défendit l'autre en parvenant à ne pas lui sauter dessus à cause la présence de la Shinigami.

En effet, lorsque les capitaines Kurotsuchi, Kuchiki et Zaraki furent de retour au Gotei 13 après que l'ex-Shinigami Kaname Tousen les ait renvoyé de force, le capitaine de la 12ème n'avait pu ramener ses victimes car celui de la 11ème n'avait pas su achever l'espada zéro, faisant donc en sorte que le scientifique fou rentre bredouille de sa mission.

Retsu s'avança dans la salle en leur annonçant d'un regard qu'ils devaient laisser leur dialogue en suspend pour ne pas compliquer les choses.

_Vos comportements sont vraiment déplorables, j'ai l'impression de m'occuper d'enfants immatures, annonça-t-elle en les observant tour à tour d'un regard sévère. Kurotsuchi-taicho, Zaraki-taicho, vous vous trouvez actuellement dans un hôpital, qui plus est sous ma division, alors vous serez prié de respecter le calme le temps que vous vous trouverez ici.

Elle vérifia les perfusions du capitaine de la 11ème puis jeta un coup d'oeil aux résultats du cardiogramme de celui de la 12ème avant de s'en détourner pour regagner la porte.

_... Et les coussins ne servent pas à éponger le sang de votre zampakuto Zaraki-taicho.

Elle referma la porte sous un dernier regard inquisiteur puis regagna les côtés d'Ukitake qui s'était contenté d'observer la scène avec un sourire gêné.

_Toujours aussi enfantin, ne ?

Elle acquiesça d'un soupir.

_Leurs comportements sont vraiment puérils, ils devraient plutôt songer à la suite des évènements au lieu de jouer...

_...A ce propos... J'ai entendu dire que Matsumoto-fukutaicho déprime depuis notre retour... Dit-il en levant son regard vers elle.

_... Ichimaru-taicho et elle était très amis dans leur jeunesse, m'a-t-elle avoué. Je crois que le revoir dans de telles conditions n'a fait qu'attiser sa tristesse... Comme quoi les guerres n'apportent que souffrance.

_Oui... Mais sans guerre, le gotei 13 n'existerait pas, fit remarquer le jeune homme, pensif.

Même si elle était contre ce principe, Unohana ne put que confirmer silencieusement les dires de son compagnon. S'il n'y avait pas de conflits avec les hollows, le Gotei 13 n'aurait pas lieu d'être.

_Et puis, voyons les choses du bon côté, le fait que le Gotei 13 existe nous a permit de nous connaître, sourit-il.

Unohana admit qu'il avait raison en souriant à son tour. Il n'avait pas tord. Sans cette lutte, jamais ils n'auraient pu se rencontrer au Rukongai, ni les autres capitaines et lieutenants...

_Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile et incapable d'ignorant Zaraki-taicho ! Hurla le scientifique depuis sa chambre. Ne pas faire votre connaissance m'aurait épargné une telle vision d'inculture !

Jyushiro et Retsu s'échangèrent un regard surprit puis se mirent à rire devant l'ironie de la situation. Unohana ne retourna pas s'occuper des deux capitaines et se contenta de quitter les lieux avec son compagnon qui l'invita à prendre un rafraichissement dans un bar du Seireitei après qu'elle ait rendu visite à chaque blessé.

Arrivés au Café, les deux capitaines saluèrent poliment les quelques personnes présentes et allèrent s'installer au comptoir où une jeune femme les accueillit avec un charmant sourire, leur proposant ses meilleures boissons non-alcoolisées. Ils firent leur commande et, alors que la jeune femme allait préparer les boissons, quelqu'un l'interpella d'une voix chevrotante de saké :

_Encore une bouteille nee-san !

_Aye ! Ça vient ! Répondit la serveuse.

Unohana reconnu sans problème Matsumoto Rangiku, installée dans un coin de la salle. Celle-ci agitait sa bouteille vide en en réclamant une nouvelle. La capitaine devina que le lieutenant était déjà bien ivre à la vue de ses pommettes roses et à sa façon de s'exprimer. Ukitake et Retsu s'échangèrent un regard. Tous deux se doutait de la raison d'un tel comportement et décidèrent mutuellement de porter soutient à la jeune femme ivre. C'est alors qu'ils la rejoignirent.

_Oh, Unohana-taicho ! Ukitake-taicho ! C'est si rare d'vous voir ici tous les deux ! S'exclama la rousse en levant à nouveau sa bouteille dans leur direction pour les saluer.

_En effet, répondit simplement la capitaine. Peut-on se joindre à vous, Matsumoto-fukutaicho ?

Celle-ci leur adressa son plus grand sourire et proclama « plus on est de fous plus on rit ». Ils prirent donc place à sa table et attendirent que la barman leur apporte leur boisson – dont le saké de Rangiku.

_Ne ? Ca y est ? Vous sortez ensemble ? Hisagi et Kira vont devoir m'payer à boire pendant un an ! Annonça-t-elle en riant avant de boire une grande gorgée d'alcool.

Les deux capitaines se consultèrent du regard un bref instant, rougissant, mais Ukitake décida de changer de sujet pour s'intéresser à un autre plus problématique.

_Ano... Matsumoto-fukutaicho... Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

_Mais... Pour boire voyons Ukitake-taicho ! N'est-ce pas évident ?

_Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'habituellement, vous venez ici accompagné de Kira-fukutaicho et d'Hisagi-fukutaicho.

La rousse reposa sa bouteille, gardant le regard baissé sur elle, il comprit qu'il avait touché juste.

_C'est vrai, admit-elle. Mais j'sais pas, j'voulais être seule...

Ce fut au tour de la capitaine de la quatrième division de se joindre à la conversation, désireuse d'en apprendre plus sur son état et de trouver un moyen de l'aider.

_... Serait-ce à cause d'Ichimaru-taicho ?

_'Me parlez pas de ce baka.

Fut la réponse étonnement calme de la part de la rousse ivre qui surprit les deux capitaines face à elle. Ranigku se saisit à nouveau de la carafe désormais à moitié pleine sans en boire une nouvelle gorgée pour autant, se contentant de la regarder silencieusement.

_Gin... Pff quel baka celui-là... Il disparaît toujours sans prévenir ! Il me faisait d'jà le coup avant d'rentrer à l'académie, j'pensais que ça lui passerait avec le temps... Mais quel idiote j'ai été de penser ainsi !

Elle porta sa boisson à ses lèvres et commença à vider la bouteille.

_... Matsumoto-fukutaicho... Voudriez-vous nous parler d'Ichimaru-taicho ? Demanda gentiment Unohana en remarquant que la jeune femme était plongée dans ses souvenirs avec l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division et traitre Ichimaru Gin.

La lieutenant n'hésita pas sous le coup de l'alcool et leur parla de son ami d'enfance, de leur rencontre, de leur ancienne vie avant qu'ils ne deviennent shinigamis, de son comportement et de tous ce qu'elle pensait de lui, les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui avant et à cet instant...

_Pff... Gin-baka... Tout ça c'est à cause de sa foutue promesse ! J'lui en foutrais bien une moi de promesse, râla la rousse avant de reprendre une gorgée d'alcool qu'elle venait de recommander.

Interloqués, les deux capitaines se consultèrent à nouveau du regard.

_... Et quelle promesse vous a-t-il fait, Matsumoto-fukutaicho ? Interrogea gentiment Retsu Unohana.

A sa grande surprise, la rousse poussa un long soupir avant de baisser les yeux sur ses mains posées sur ses jambes.

_Gin-baka ne voulait plus me voir pleurer, c'est ce qu'il m'avait dit après un accident passé au Rukongai quelques temps avant que nous n'entrions à l'académie... Alors il m'a promit de tout faire pour que je ne pleure plus.

_Un accident ? Répéta Ukitake afin de l'inciter à expliciter les faits.

_Quand nous étions jeunes, un jour où Gin n'était pas là, je me suis retrouvée au milieu d'un combat à mort entre Shinigamis... J'avais tellement peur en les voyant mourir devant moi, je ne me souviens plus de leur visage... Mais à la fin des combats, le dernier survivant m'a vu et m'a pourchassé dans la forêt...

Une larme dévala la joue de la jeune femme qui continua son récit :

_Je…. Je crois qu'il a fait des expériences sur moi. Je me souviens des migraines atroces et de… De ces seringues déposées près de mon lit… J'ai réussit à m'échapper mais quand il m''a rattrapé, la dernière chose dont je me souvienne était l'arrivée d'un autre Shinigami au Reiatsu écrasant... Je me suis alors évanouie et Gin-baka m'a retrouvé le lendemain alors que je pleurais en repensant à ça...

_Quelle histoire..._ Songea Unohana avec un silencieux soupir. _Je ne pensais pas que la vie de Matsumoto-fukutaicho avait été aussi difficile..._

_A cause de cette foutue promesse, Gin-baka a commencé à disparaître de temps en temps, sans rien dire ! Si je le retrouve, je crois que je vais lui faire ravaler sa promesse !

_...Ichimaru-taicho disparaissait... Et ce depuis cet accident... Cela doit cacher quelque chose... _

_... Je crois qu'il est l'heure de rentrer, Matsumoto-fukutaicho. Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre division, annonça Unohana en se levant finalement en se rendant compte de l'heure tardive.

La rousse protesta un instant mais se ravisa bien vite devant l'air à la fois calme et menaçant de la capitaine de la quatrième division. Ukitake régla la note et souhaita aux deux jeunes femmes de passer une bonne nuit et il adressa un signe de main discret à la capitaine en guise de salut. Elle lui rendit la pareille et, soutenant Rangiku d'un bras sur ses épaules, elle repartit du bar alors que sa compagne se mettait doucement à sangloter à ses côtés.

_... J'aimerais tellement que Gin-baka revienne... Qu'il laisse tomber cette foutue promesse, de toute façon il ne l'a pas tenue, parce que je pleure encore !

Unohana demeura silencieuse, le regard baissé, écoutant la jeune femme pleurer. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rester à ne rien à faire de la sorte, mais les paroles de la rousse la plongeait en pleine perplexité et réflexion intérieure.

… _Quel rapport peut-il y avoir entre cette promesse et le départ d'Ichimaru-taicho ? _

Alors que le lieutenant renifla bruyamment en essayant de retenir de nouveaux sanglots, les yeux de la capitaine s'écarquillèrent soudainement.

_Et si c'était... !_

* * *

><p>Au Hueco Mundo, non loin du palais de Las Noches, trois arrancars balayaient leurs regards sur les interminables dunes de sable blanc. L'un était scientifique, l'autre un combattant tandis que le dernier était le serviteur de celui-ci : Tesla. Il avait une petite idée de ce qu'ils recherchaient. Les deux espadas : Nnoitra Jiruga et Szayel Aporro Grantz, bien que blessés de leurs combats respectifs, se tenaient là et arpentaient les dunes sous les menaces et insultes du numéro cinq.<p>

_Pff… Si tu commençais par te calmer… Soupira le scientifique en passant une main sur son visage, agacé.

_Rah, ferme-là ! T'as pas l'air de comprendre la situation !

Tesla soupira aussi mais silencieusement. Ses deux supérieurs étaient vraiment les opposés – ou presque – et supporter les plaintes de l'un sur le comportement de l'autre était on ne peut plus barbant. De plus, Nnoitra avait refusé de faire soigner ses blessures, préférant attendre qu'elles se soignent d'elles-mêmes - ce qui préoccupait le blond, hésitant quant à l'attitude à adopter.

_Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu fais cette tête, reprit Szayel à l'adresse du brun. Si son état est tel que tu me l'as décris, il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire… A moins que justement tu ne désires que je lui fasse retrouver son apparence initiale…

_Tch… Tais-toi, abruti.

Le scientifique ricana alors que la quinta espada prenait rageusement les devants. Evidemment que c'était ce qu'il préférait, mais jamais il ne l'avouerait, ce qui ne faisait qu'attiser l'amusement de l'octava. Décidément, il pouvait lire en son collègue comme dans un livre ouvert…

_Laisse-moi juste les fracciòns.

_Hum ?

_Je ne dirai rien à son propos mais j'ai bien besoin de nouvelles fracciòns. Ces deux là feront l'affaire.

_Ouais, ça m'évit'ra d'les avoir dans les pattes.

Tesla, qui avait suivit l'échange silencieusement, s'aperçu alors de la présence de ce pour quoi ils étaient là : Neliel Tu Oderlswhank ainsi que ses deux fracciòns : Pesche Gaddish et Dondochakka Wilson.

_Nnoitra-sama, commença-t-il alors, désignant les trois personnages.

L'interpellé se tourna vers sa fracciòn, interloqué et suivit du regard ce qu'il lui indiquait. Il s'en détourna alors pour se diriger d'un sonido vers eux. Le blond le suivit, rapidement imité par le scientifique qui s'amusait de ses réactions.

Ils se trouvèrent rapidement devant les trois arrancars endormis – surement un coup des Shinigamis afin d'éviter qu'ils ne les suivent. Comme il l'avait deviné, Nnoitra ne se dirigea que vers la petite Neliel reposant entre ses deux amis.

_C'est tout de même étonnant qu'elle ait pu retrouver son apparence même si ça n'a duré qu'un court instant, éluda Szayel, les yeux rivés sur elle. La cause doit venir d'une perturbation de son Reiatsu. J'aimerais faire des recherches sur elle…

_Ni pense même pas, grinça le brun en levant Santa Teresa vers lui, menaçant.

Le scientifique roula des yeux, agacé alors que Tesla se figeait. Un Reiatsu puissant et menaçant se dirigeait droit vers eux. C'était lui, c'était leur roi… Sa respiration se fit soudain plus dure et il se laissa tomber à genoux, le regard rivé au sol, abattu par tant de puissance.

_Oi, Tesla ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ?! L'interrogea son espada, inquiet.

Bientôt, Szayel le ressenti à son tour et manqua de s'écrouler, rapidement imité par la quinta espada.

_A-Aizen-sama, souffla le scientifique, se rendant compte de la présence du brun désormais à leurs côtés.

Ce dernier affichait un sourire tranquille, posant son regard uniquement sur ses deux espadas pliées sous sa force spirituelle. Ils frémirent devant cette vision, se doutant que son expression sereine masquait autre chose de plus effrayant.

_Tousen m'a rapporté votre absence au sein du palais, fit-il d'un ton doucereux. J'aimerais connaitre la cause de cette désobéissance…

Nnoitra pesta intérieurement. Ils étaient vraiment mal, Neliel était censé être morte, si le roi la voyait, il comprendrait alors le subterfuge…

_Aizen-sama… Neliel Tu Oderlswhank est de retour, souffla avec difficulté l'octava.

La quinta espada se figea. Pourquoi lui avouait-il?! Ils risquaient gros en expliquant leur stratège pour éloigner Neliel.

_...Vraiment ?

Sans vraiment en connaitre la raison, Nnoitra supposa au ton employé que le roi s'en doutait, qu'il n'était que faussement surprit de la nouvelle. Avait-il su pour elle ? Si oui, comment ? Et puis, pourquoi ne les en avait-il pas empêché s'il savait ? Ou, du moins, pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagit ?

Le roi porta son regard sur les trois corps inanimés.

_Je croyais pourtant que vous aviez affirmé la voir périr dans un combat à mort…

Le sang du brun sembla se figer dans ses veines. Le ton était lourd de reproches, même lui l'avait comprit. Levant difficilement la tête, il comprit que son maitre s'adressait surtout à lui. Forcément, de tous, il avait été celui qui s'était le plus plaint de Neliel.

_N'as-tu donc rien à m'apprendre, quinta espada Nnoitra Jiruga ? Reprit-il, un sourire doucereux aux lèvres.

Il resserra les dents, hésitant. Il détestait cette position, il détestait cette force qu'exerçait son maitre sur lui. Il détestait se sentir ainsi dépasser… La pression se fit soudain plus forte, lui faisant ainsi comprendre l'impatience de son roi. Que devait-il faire ?

_Nnoitra… Réponds-moi parce que si je continus ainsi, ta fracciòn risque de ne pas le supporter…

Risquant un œil vers Tesla, il remarqua que celui-ci était complètement étendu à terre, haletant avec d'énormes difficultés, le regard presque vide. Si cela continuait, il finirait par y rester…

_Et merde !_

Tesla était peut-être plus faible que lui, mais il était un arrancar qui lui était complètement dévoué et qui obéissait à chacun de ses ordres. Sans aimer l'admettre, Nnoitra tenait tout de même un minimum à lui – ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs montré en s'interposant entre Zaraki et lui.

_Neliel n'a pas combattu à mort, grinça-t-il finalement.

_Ha ? Se surprit faussement son interlocuteur.

_J'ai voulu la faire disparaitre… Pour… Me venger.

Et la pression du brun disparue soudainement, comme s'il avait juste voulu l'entendre dire la vérité. Les deux espadas purent se redresser, imiter avec difficulté par Tesla alors que leur maitre détournait les talons pour commencer à se diriger vers le palais.

_Bien. En ce cas, je veux que tu la ramènes à Las Noches. Fais la venir à la réunion de demain midi.

_P-pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

_Eh bien pour lui apprendre que les traitres ne sont pas admis à Las Noches.

La phrase était sans appel, c'était décidé, Neliel serait jugée et condamnée pour sa trahison…

_... Tch !

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait souhaité, mais il n'avait pas le choix… Rageant, la quinta se dirigea vers l'enfant et la prit sous son bras, décidant d'abandonner les deux autres au scientifique.

_Tesla ! On rentre !

9

Hinamori était allongée sur le matelas sur lequel elle s'était réveillée quelques heures auparavant. Aizen venait de quitter la chambre, annonçant qu'il y aurait bientôt une réunion entre lui et l'espada malgré leur blessure. Selon lui, il devait annoncer à ses subalternes les nouvelles concernant Orihime Inoue et elle au sein de Las Noches c'était donc pourquoi elles seraient également conviées. Elle ferma ses paupières et soupira d'aise, repensant à son entrevu avec son ancien capitaine.

Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait trahit le Gotei ju-san, ni pourquoi il était passé du côté des Hollows, mais désormais la raison ne l'intéressait plus. Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était rester auprès de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et puis comme il l'avait dit, si elle serait rentrée à Soul Society, elle aurait été arrêtée puis jugée pour acte de complicité envers le traitre, c'était aussi simple que cela.

La jeune Shinigami avait passé deux heures avec le maitre de Las Noches, deux heures durant lesquelles il lui avait parlé du Hueco Mundo, des habitudes des résidents du palais ainsi que le code vestimentaire qui était de porter des vêtements blancs. D'ailleurs la tenue proposée par Aizen la fascinait, il s'agissait d'un joli ensemble comprenant un haut blanc à petites bretelles noires ainsi qu'une jupe également blanche. Par contre, sous d'épais bas blancs, elle portait des sandales immaculées accompagnées de tabi noir au lieu des chaussures habituelles. Elle n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de la mettre car elle n'aurait pas osé se changer devant son ancien capitaine, ça aurait été trop gênant, et elle lui aurait encore moins demandé de sortir pour se changer, elle aurait eut peur de l'offenser...

Elle décida donc de profiter du moment pour aller enfiler sa nouvelle tenue, priant pour qu'elle soit à sa taille. Ôter ses vêtements de Shinigami fut plus difficile qu'elle l'avait crut, en faisant cela et en mettant la tenue des arrancars, elle prouvait qu'elle n'appartenait plus au Seireitei et qu'elle trahissait ses amis... Mais repenser au fait de pouvoir servir Aizen jusqu'à la fin l'encouragea à se changer et après quelques minutes, la jeune femme s'observait avec ses nouveaux habits dans le miroir fixé à la grande armoire murale tout en nouant ses cheveux de jais avec un ruban blanc.

… _Ils me vont parfaitement_, remarqua-t-elle en se regardant sous toutes ses coutures._ En tout cas, je dois dire que c'est quand même plus beau que les tenues de Shinigami..._

Elle plia ses anciens habits et les rangea au fond de l'armoire, là où ils seraient le moins mis en évidence.

On frappa à la porte, puis cette dernière s'ouvrit, laissant place à Inoue.

_Je peux entrer ?

_Aye ! Aizen-taicho est reparti depuis quelques minutes déjà. Je suis désolée que tu ais dû sortir pendant ce temps... S'excusa Hinamori.

La rousse sourit.

_Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis ça m'a permit de découvrir les lieux... Même si je ne sais toujours pas m'y retrouver dans ce labyrinthe, finit la rouquine en riant.

_... Ano... Inoue-san, Aizen-taicho a déclaré que tu devras partager tes quartiers avec moi...

_Vraiment ? S'écria-t-elle presque, visiblement heureuse de l'entendre. Mais c'est génial ! T'es la bienvenue, moi qui pensais me retrouver toute seule dans cet endroit immense !

La brunette fut désemparée, surprise de la réaction de sa colocataire.

_... Ca ne te dérange pas ?

_Bien sûr que non ! Tu es la bienvenue, et j'espère qu'on pourra bien s'entendre toutes les deux. D'ailleurs, appelle-moi simplement Inoue, je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise lorsqu'on est trop formel avec moi... Et toi, ça ne t'ennuies pas si je t'appelle Hinamori-chan ?

L'interpellé lui sourit.

_Si je t'appelle Inoue alors tu devras m'appeler Hinamori.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent et décidèrent de faire plus ample connaissance. Accoudées au muret du balcon, elles racontaient tour à tour leur histoire et les raisons qui leur avaient permis d'accepter de rester à Las Noches. Inoue ne fut pas surprise d'apprendre qu'Hinamori voulait rester auprès de son capitaine car elle l'idolâtrait et l'adorait également, Hitsugaya lui en avait déjà parlé quelques temps auparavant.

Mais Hinamori, elle, s'étonna des raisons de sa nouvelle amie : tout ce que celle-ci désirait était que ses amis ne se blessent plus pour elle, qu'ils puissent vivre tranquillement leur vie. Ce qui la surprit le plus fut sans doute la révélation de la rouquine sur ses sentiments envers le cuatro espada. Si Hinamori devait mettre un nom sur la joie, la timidité et le stress d'Inoue en présence d'Ulquiorra, elle annoncerait sans hésiter : l'amour.

_... Et il est comment le numéro quatre ? Interrogea la brunette pour en savoir plus sur le garçon qui plaisait autant à sa compagne.

Plutôt que de s'empresser comme une groupie à lui répondre qu'il était beau et fort, Inoue baissa les yeux, un sourire doux et un air serein sur ses traits fins.

_Ulquiorra-kun est... Quelqu'un de très étrange. Il ne laisse jamais paraître ses sentiments... Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il représente le vide. Il obéit aux ordres d'Aizen quels qu'ils soient, même s'ils sont des plus difficiles ou ennuyant. Mais dans le fond je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien... Je le lis dans ses yeux quand il me regarde... Bien que je n'arrive pas à soutenir son regard, je sais qu'il est doux, il l'a toujours été avec moi, même si je ne l'ai pas toujours remarqué, d'ailleurs il m'a aidé à plusieurs reprises... Il m'a protégé de Yammy, m'a ramené à mes quartiers, m'a tenu compagnie lorsque je me sentais seule dans ma cellule et même s'il ne parlait pas vraiment beaucoup j'étais rassurée... Il m'a aussi annoncé qu'il m'accompagnerait dès que je voudrais me promener alors qu'il n'en a pas l'obligation, rajouta-t-elle en souriant sereinement, le regard tourné vers un certain point de l'horizon. Tu sais, il m'a aussi montré où étaient ses quartiers... Tu vois cette tour, là-bas ? Eh bien c'est là.

Hinamori regarda le bâtiment que la rousse lui indiquait, c'était la tour qui grimpait le plus haut parmi tous les autres bâtiments. Elle était si blanche qu'elle se confondait parfois avec le sable blanc de l'horizon. Mais la shinigami demeura silencieuse, essayant d'imaginer le cuatro espada en se fiant aux indications de son amie. D'après la description il n'affichait pas ses sentiments, ce qui dérangea un peu la brunette car c'était le point que la rouquine semblait le mieux connaître et apprécier... D'après ce qu'elle avait comprit, l'espada n'était pas non plus du genre à beaucoup s'exprimer mais plus à obéir...

_Et pourtant, elle l'aime..._

_Et toi Hinamori ? Il y a quelqu'un dont tu es amoureuse ?

La brune se figea. Qu'elle drôle de question... Elle-même n'avait vraiment jamais réfléchit à la question...

_... Je... Je ne sais pas... Je n'y ai jamais pensé...

Inoue ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction mais la referma rapidement pour lui sourire de nouveau.

_Ne fais pas cette tête. Tien, et si tu me parlais d'Aizen-sama, à la place ?

Sa vis-à-vis releva la tête et sourit à son tour, sachant quoi répondre à la question.

_Aizen-taicho est le plus gentil et plus fort capitaine que je connaisse, je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois lors d'un exercice de l'académie, des hollows nous ont attaqués Abarai-kun, Kira-kun, Hisagi-kun et moi, mais Aizen-taicho et Ichimaru-san sont arrivés pour nous sauvé. Il a stoppé un immense hollow d'une seule main ! Quand je suis entré dans sa division, j'ai tout fait pour atteindre le poste de lieutenant et il m'a aidé à y parvenir. Ses conseils, ses astuces... Il m'a enseigné tout ses secrets de bons entrainements. … Je suis persuadé qu'il n'est pas méchant parce que sinon il ne m'aurait pas sauvé cette fois-ci, et il ne m'aurait pas demandé de rester... Crois-moi, je suis certaine qu'il a un bon fond...

Inoue hocha la tête silencieusement. Bien sûr, elle ne le dirait pas à voix haute car elle n'était certaine de rien, surtout en ce qui concernait le maitre de Las Noches. Elle ne connaissait pas les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à trahir le Seireitei, tout ce qu'elle savait de lui c'était qu'il était la cause des problèmes récents qu'Ichigo avait eu, mais jamais elle ne le mentionnerait à voix haute devant Hinamori. De plus, si comme elle le disait il était un capitaine puissant mais apprécié du temps où il appartenait eu Gotei 13, peut-être la raison qui l'avait poussé à partir était-elle justifiée ? Mais cela, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle ne connaissait pas exactement le caractère du maitre de l'Hueco Mundo, et elle ne savait pas non plus les raisons de sa trahison...

_En fait, personne ne doit vraiment le connaître_, pensa distraitement la rouquine. _… A moins que Gin-kun..._

Hinamori laissa un bâillement s'échapper de ses lèvres et se frotta doucement les yeux. La Shinigami tombait de fatigue.

_Évidemment, je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de se reposer de l'après-midi ! Olala, quelle idiote, j'aurais dû la laisser tranquille..._

Elle interrompit le fil de ses pensées alors qu'un faible bruit se fit entendre sur la porte, se répétant par trois fois avant de cesser. Intriguées, les deux jeunes femmes s'observèrent en silence. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre : le soleil artificiel était remplacé par une Lune brillante dans un ciel complètement noir.

_... Et si c'était un hollow... Souffla la brunette sans perdre la porte des yeux.

Inoue se tourna vers elle avec des yeux ronds.

_Venu pour se nourrir... continua son amie le regard sombre habité d'une lueur effrayée.

La rousse déglutit péniblement alors qu'elle attrapait peu à peu la chair de poule... Décidément, sa compagne savait comment lui donner la frousse rapidement, même si elle se doutait que la brune ne le faisait pas exprès.

Observant de nouveau la porte, l'humaine hésita, le coeur battant...

_Et si Hinamori avait raison... Et qu'un hollow surgissait pour nous dévorer ? … On ne pourrait pas se défendre, son zampakuto est cassé... Et Tsubaki n'est pas assez fort... !_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Chuchota-t-elle à la shinigami.

Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de répondre que trois nouveaux coups furent portés contre la porte. Les coups étaient plus forts, ils insistaient plus et la rousse, poussée par son amie, se retrouva devant cette même porte, devant l'ouvrir.

_Gloups... _

Elle posa sa main tremblante sur la poignée et appuya lentement, très lentement... Alors que la porte s'ouvrait lentement de quelques centimètres...

_BOUH !

Et Inoue sursauta, tombant sur le coup alors qu'Hinamori riait de bon cœur derrière elle.

_Excuse-moi Inoue, mais tu aurais vu la tête que tu as fais aux premiers coups, je n'ai pas pu me retenir de t'effrayer, fit-elle en se calmant et l'aidant à se relever.

_Tu m'as bien eu... Avoua la rousse en essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

Rapidement ensuite, la porte s'ouvrit davantage, seule et un jeune homme se dessina dans son encadrement, et Hinamori fut d'abord étonnée de son allure : une peau entièrement blanche, des yeux verts qui semblaient figés sur une expression blasée accompagnés de sortes de larmes vertes allant de ses paupières inférieures à son menton, sa lèvre supérieure était teinte d'une couleur sombre alors que la seconde, au contraire, était pratiquement blanche. Un masque blanc occupait la partie gauche de sa chevelure ébène et il arborait la tenue des arrancars, ainsi qu'un sabre rangé dans un étui d'un vert chatoyant sur son flanc gauche. Il les observa tour à tour avant de finalement poser son regard sur Inoue.

_Ulquiorra-kun ? Interrogea Inoue, surprise de la voir.

_Alors c'est lui la cuarta espada..._ Comprit la Shinigami sans quitter des yeux le nouvel arrivant.

_La réunion va commencer, expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme dénuée de sentiments.

_Ah oui, j'avais complètement oublié, avoua l'humaine en le rejoignant. Hinamori, allons-y.

_Aye...

Les trois individus se mirent donc en route vers la salle de réunion où ils étaient convoqués. Ulquiorra ouvrait la marche, Inoue le suivait d'assez près tandis qu'Hinamori qui restait un peu en retrait les observait tour à tour,

_Quel drôle de couple ils feraient..._ Pensa-t-elle en remarquant la démarche neutre du cuatro et celle de la jeune femme qui le suivait d'un pas léger presque joyeux.

Durant le trajet, ils ne rencontrèrent aucun arrancar, ce qui étonna les deux jeunes femmes bien qu'elles restèrent silencieuses, essayant d'adopter une même attitude ferme que leur guide et tentant – pour Hinamori – de ne pas piquer du nez... A leur arrivée dans la salle, toutes les espadas présentes braquèrent leurs regards sur elles mais elles tentèrent de ne pas y prêter attention alors que le cuatro les quittait pour gagner sa place à l'autre bout de la table. Trois places demeuraient inoccupées, elles comprirent que celle en bout de table était réservée au maitre des lieux et donc que les deux autres étaient les leurs... Une des places se situait entre un homme à l'étrange chevelure rose et un autre aux cheveux bleus aux airs félins et la seconde se trouvait entre une espèce de grosse brute et une jeune femme blonde au bas du visage camouflé par son haut col.

Se consultant du regard elles déglutirent difficilement de concert en comprenant qu'elles devaient se séparer pour gagner des places proches de l'espada. Avec regrets, Hinamori alla s'installer entre la brute et la femme et Inoue alla à l'autre place, parvenant à éviter de regarder son voisin félin qui la toisait d'un air amusé. Hinamori et elle s'envoyaient des coups d'oeil timides et peu rassurés de leur entourage. L'arrancar face à Inoue était Nnoitra et ce dernier les regardait tour à tour, un sourire dément déformant son visage. Heureusement, Aizen ne tarda pas à faire son entrée, accompagné de ses deux comparses qui se placèrent derrière lui tandis qu'il s'installait à sa place de bout de table sous les regards épuisés mais insistants de l'espada qui n'avait pas encore reprit toutes ses forces.

_... Bien, commençons, annonça-t-il d'un ton calme mais légèrement las après avoir posé son regard sur la tablée.

Aizen rappela le déroulement de la bataille de la fausse Karakura à l'assemblée tandis qu'un serviteur arrancar servait un thé à chacun, bien que ceux-ci n'attendaient que les informations sur la suite des évènements ainsi que sur la présence de la shinigami et de l'humaine.

_... La tournure des évènements m'a bien fait comprendre que nous ne sommes pas encore en mesure de renverser le Seireitei, mais Yamamoto-sotaicho a été imprudent et a permit à un de mes agents de nous rejoindre et de nous offrir les dernières nouvelles sur l'ensemble des Shinigamis et de leur plans, expliqua le maitre des lieux en la désignant.

La jeune Shinigami parvint à ne pas prêter attention aux regards des autres en se focalisant de son mieux sur le discours de l'ex-capitaine de la cinquième division. Cet homme était vraiment un génie pour être parvenu de cette manière à ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur sa présence, l'espada penserait qu'elle était une espionne à son service et ne s'imaginerait pas que sa présence serait simplement due au fait qu'Aizen l'avait épargné.

_Mais j'ai une autre annonce à faire : Orihime-chan et Hinamori-kun font désormais parties des nôtres, il est donc clair qu'aucun désagrément ne devra leur être causé, mais ce n'est pas tout... Pour combler le vide créé dans l'espada et remplacer les fraccions abattues, il va falloir partir à la recherche des meilleurs arrancars de tout le Hueco Mundo, ce qui ne s'annonce pas être une tâche facile.

Aizen marqua une pause, observant tour à tour les membres de l'assemblée.

_... Szayel, qu'as-tu à me proposer ?

L'homme à la chevelure rose s'éclaircit la voix, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage tandis que toute l'attention se posait sur lui.

_Eh bien, Aizen-sama, pour tout dire ma « défaite » face aux shinigamis m'a été très bénéfiques. En effet, les capteurs de mon laboratoire ont pu prélever une quantité élevée des Reiatsus de ces intrus, en l'occurrence un Reiatsu de capitaine et un autre de Quincy...

Le roi de l'hueco Mundo fronça les sourcils, intrigué par les révélations de l'espada, l'incitant à poursuivre ses explications.

_A vrai dire, cela faisait pas mal de temps que je travaillais sur un projet qui permettrait de créer à part entière un être doué de toutes sortes de capacités mais pour cela j'avais besoin d'une immense quantité de Reiatsus puissants...

_En d'autres mots, ta proposition serait d'utiliser tes prélèvements afin de créer un nouvel arrancar ? demanda Aizen intéressé.

L'octava acquiesça mais son expression se fit plus dure.

_C'est cela, mais il me manque encore des données, avoua-t-il. Les Reiatsus seuls ne pourraient pas suffirent pour créer une ADN propre ainsi qu'un organisme correctement constituer... Il faudrait une base et aussi…

Aizen comprit immédiatement où ce dernier voulait en venir et croisa les bras, songeur.

_Je vois, l'utilisation du Hogyoku pourrait terminer cet assemblage, n'est-ce pas ?

L'interpellé se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

_Hum... L'idée me paraît envisageable... Le Hogyoku sera utilisable d'ici deux jours, penses-tu pouvoir tout préparer à temps ?

C'était plutôt un ordre camouflé qu'une question, remarqua la rousse en observant tour à tour les deux hommes dialoguant alors que leur entourage semblait occupé par autre chose. En effet, les regards de Grimmjow, et de Nnoitra étaient dirigés vers le fond de la salle... Inoue décida de suivre leur regard car trop curieuse et se rendit bien vite compte la source de leur hilarité : Hinamori s'était endormie, la tête posée dans ses bras croisés sur la table. Elle dormait silencieusement mais assez profondément pour ne pas se rendre compte des chuchotements autour d'elle et Inoue redouta un instant la réaction que pourrait avoir le maitre de Las Noches s'il la voyait ainsi...

_Zut je ne peux pas envoyer Tsubaki pour la réveiller, je serais repérée..._

Soupirant intérieurement, la jeune femme cherchait un moyen de réveiller son amie presque en face d'elle...

_Je sais ! Un petit coup de pied fera l'affaire !_

Jetant un oeil au scientifique à ses côtés et à Aizen qui dialoguaient toujours sur le sujet, Grimmjow, quant à lui était trop concentré sur l'image de la Shinigami endormie pour se préoccuper de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle jugea alors que le moment était bon pour mettre son plan à exécution. Étant plutôt petite par rapport à la largeur de la table, elle dû se laisser glisser légèrement de sa chaise afin de pouvoir atteindre sa voisine...

Seulement, lorsqu'elle frappa ce qu'elle pensait être une jambe de la Shinigami, ce fut Yammy qui fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié puis quelque chose de dur et de puissant la frappa en retour au tibia et elle dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier de douleur tandis que l'espada dix jetait des regards foudroyants autour de lui, cherchant le coupable.

_Itaieuh ! Non, ce n'était pas Hinamori... Heureusement que personne ne m'a vu_, pensa-t-elle en soupirant en se maudissant de sa bêtise alors que Yammy continuait de regarder à droite et à gauche l'air suspicieux.

Erreur, un regard émeraude était braqué sur elle depuis quelques minutes et son possesseur soupira devant la scène, mais ça elle ne le remarqua pas.

_Bon allez, je recommence..._

Après une silencieuse prière afin de ne pas reprendre un coup, elle réitéra donc son geste, parvenant, cette fois, à atteindre la bonne personne. Elle frappa assez doucement afin d'éviter de quelconques représailles mais son geste fut suffisant fort pour que la brunette ouvre ses paupières épuisée mais surprise. Ses yeux fatigués se posèrent aussitôt sur elle qui la remercia de son geste aussitôt d'un discret signe de tête. Inoue perçut sans problème les soupirs de déceptions de Nnoitra et Grimmjow mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

_Au moins, Aizen-sama ne s'en est pas aperçu..._

_Hinamori-kun, j'aimerais te voir à la fin de la réunion, déclara justement le concerné en posant son regard noisette sur la petite Shinigami qui frémit à l'entente de son prénom alors que quelques-uns se mettaient à ricaner.

… _J'ai rien dis..._

10

_Laissez-moi y retourner !

Isane se plaça dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_Je suis désolée, vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de quitter votre chambre pour le moment…

_Mais je dois sauver Inoue ! Se plaignit le jeune homme, tentant de passer la porte que la jeune femme bloquait.

La situation était des plus difficiles pour le jeune Shinigami remplaçant : il n'avait put ramener son amie à cause de l'intervention de l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division, et il portait aussi un poids sur son cœur. Il avait réalisé ce qu'il avait fait à Uryu Ishida lorsque son hollow avait prit le contrôle. Il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait à un tel point qu'il ne parvenait plus à regarder ses camarades en face. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était retourner au Hueco Mundo, à la fois pour se cacher de son acte mais aussi pour reprendre sa mission qui était de ramener Inoue. Sans cela, il ne pourrait plus regarder personne…

_... Le capitaine Unohana a été clair sur le sujet : vous ne devez pas quitter la division avant votre total rétablissement, reprit-t-elle doucement, lui adressant un regard désolé.

Ichigo s'arrêta finalement de protester et Isane s'autorisa à pousser un faible soupir.

_Et… Co-comment va Ishida ?

Le lieutenant remarqua son malaise. Il ne se remettait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé… Son regard ambré était hésitant et posé sur un point invisible sur le côté. Elle avait remarqué que lorsqu'il parlait de cet affrontement, il était mal à l'aise et n'osait affronter aucun regard. C'était comme s'il avait honte…

_Il va bien, lui confia-t-elle. Son état s'est stabilisé, ses blessures n'ont affectés aucun organe vital malgré leur importance. Il lui faudra juste beaucoup de repos pour se remettre.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hausser les épaules de sorte à lui montrer qu'il l'avait bien écouté. Isane n'aimait pas vraiment tout cela. Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était de posséder un hollow intérieur, mais elle n'aimait pas voir quelqu'un avec une telle expression abattue. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus, c'était à lui de se pardonner, et à ses amis de l'aider, elle n'était que médecin après tout. Il lui restait d'ailleurs quelques patients à voir dont le fameux Quincy, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'attarder de trop.

_... Reposez-vous, s'il-vous-plait, demanda-t-elle finalement, avant de tourner les talons, devant s'occuper d'autres patients.

Elle referma la porte derrière ses pas.

_Ichigo… _

_Zangetsu… ?

_Tu ne devrais pas être aussi détruis_, lui souffla son arme de son ton grave.

_Pourquoi cela ? J'ai bien failli tuer Ishida. Si Ulquiorra n'aurait pas été là, je… J'aurai même attaqué Inoue…

_Que peux-tu y faire ? _

Le roux fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi disait-il cela ?

_Tu ne peux pas toujours empêcher le hollow de prendre le contrôle_, fit-il remarquer. _Mais ce que tu dois d'abord faire, c'est t'accepter toi-même et accepter ce que tu es et ce que tu as en toi. Sinon, jamais tu ne pourras te pardonner._

Ses poings se refermèrent, tremblant de rage et de peine, ses jointures pâlissant sous la force qu'il mettait. La mâchoire crispée, les paroles de son Zanpakuto tournaient sans cesse dans son esprit, de même que les images de lui transperçant le Quincy lui revenaient clairement en mémoire. Comment pouvait-il se pardonner après avoir fait ça ? Comment _pourrait_-il ?

Il s'en souvenait. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement de cette scène, il la revoyait sans cesse comme s'il y était toujours. Lui transperçant le Quincy de sa lame. L'expression choquée d'Orihime, la surprise d'Ishida et son visage crispé de douleur… La sensation qu'il avait trouvée exquise en sentant son arme entrer en contact avec la chaire, la sensation délicieuse qu'il avait ressentie lorsque son sang avait souillé son arme et ses vêtements… Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver horrible, répugnant, monstrueux.

_Qui a dit que je voulais me pardonner ?

Son ton était dur et douloureux. Il avait peur de cette situation, il ne voulait pas oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne voulait pas oublier que s'il ne faisait pas attention, l'autre prendrait le contrôle. Comment pouvait-il s'accepter ainsi ? Comment pouvait-il ne serait songer à ce qu'Ishida lui pardonne ? Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le temps que cette chose l'habiterait, le temps qu'il ressentirait ses pulsions à travers les siennes…

_Ne sois pas stupide. Ichigo, tu dois tenir la promesse que tu as faite à cette femme ! Tu dois la sauver mais tu ne le feras pas. Tu en seras incapable le temps que tu n'auras pas appris à te pardonner et à t'accepter._

C'était l'un des points les plus importants que les Vizards lui avaient enseignés, cependant, il n'y était toujours pas parvenu ou du moins avait oublié cet enseignement à cause de l'intervention du hollow durant la bataille.

_Je… Je n'y arriverai pas… Il est incontrôlable…

_Seulement parce que tu n'as pas la volonté de le repousser. _

Ichigo soupira. Il avait raison, à force de trop lutter, il en perdait l'envi et la force. Bientôt, il finirait par perdre le contrôle total…

_Tout serait tellement mieux s'il n'était plus là…

_J'espère que tu n'parles pas de moi !

Le Shinigami remplaçant sursauta avant de se tourner vers la porte.

_Renji ?!

_Yo, fit simplement ce dernier avec un sourire, ravi d'avoir réussit à effrayer le rouquin.

_Je parlais avec-

_Ton Zanpakuto, je sais, le coupa son ami. Je sais que t'es pas encore fou au point de parler tout seul.

Ichigo ne sut s'il devait ou non le remercier de ce semblant de compliment. Cependant, il décida de ne pas répondre et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit d'hôpital, laissant son regard se perdre dans l'horizon à travers la fenêtre de la petite salle.

_... Je suis passé voir Ishida, cru bon de dire le cramoisi en allant s'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre qu'observait son vis-à-vis, le forçant ainsi à se focaliser sur lui – malgré ses efforts pour ne pas regarder ses interlocuteurs dans les yeux.

Devant son silence, il continua.

_Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir déjà réveillé. Quand je suis arrivé, il m'a tout de suite questionné à ton propos…

Une lueur d'intérêt passa dans le regard du Shinigami remplaçant et Renji comprit qu'il avait toute son attention même s'il tachait de ne pas le montrer en restant silencieux.

_Tu sais, je crois qu'il sait ce que tu ressens… Il sait que tu t'en veux, et je sais qu'il s'inquiète parce que sinon, jamais il n'aurait demandé un truc pareil, tu sais comment il est, non ?

Ichigo laissa un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres. Evidemment qu'il le savait. Uryu détestait les Shinigamis et lui en particulier – dû moins c'était ce qu'il tentait de lui faire croire. Alors le fait de savoir que celui-ci demandait es nouvelles de son état prouvait qu'il l'estimait tout de même. Ishida était aussi têtu que lui et était également son rival, leur relation était assez étroite mais avoir combattu de nombreuses fois côte-à-côte suffisait au rouquin pour le considérer comme un ami.

_Il s'inquiète, hein ? Reprit le Shinigami remplaçant en levant les yeux vers lui. J'dois vraiment faire pitié pour que se soit le cas…

_Je ne te le fais pas dire, plaisanta le cramoisi. Bon alors, c'est quoi le programme ?

_Ha ?

_J'suis pas débile au point de croire la douce idée que tu suives les ordres de Yamamoto-sotaicho, railla Renji en croisant les bras. Et puis si tu veux vraiment trouver le moyen de te pardonner, il va falloir agir et vite !

Ichigo sourit. Décidément, parfois, le Shinigami pouvait s'avérer intelligent et savait trouver les mots justes.

_Je vais y retourner, assura-t-il enfin, l'air sérieux. J'irai trouver Urahara au plus tôt pour préparer un passage pour Las Noches. Mais je dois encore m'entrainer si je veux vaincre Ulquiorra…

_Eh, t'as pas l'air de nous compter dans le lot… Et tu sembles oublier que Sado et Ishida voulaient eux aussi ramener Inoue.

Il cligna des paupières, dardant un regard étonné sur le cramoisi. Il comptait revenir ? Avec Rukia ? Et Sado ? … Et Ishida ?!

_... Mais… Rukia et toi… Vous avez des ordres…

_C'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais enfreint de règles, répondit-il, haussant les épaules.

_Mais Sado et Ishida, ils…

_Ils voudront reprendre ce qu'ils ont entreprit, termina-t-il. Ils sont peut-être en soin intensif mais crois-moi qu'ils ne sont pas près de baisser les bras. Tout le monde dans ce groupe semble aussi têtu que toi…

S'il aurait put, Ichigo aurait levé les yeux au ciel devant la remarque. Cependant, le fait de savoir que ses compagnons l'accompagneraient de nouveau à Las Noches le préoccupait. C'était en parti de sa faute si tous s'étaient retrouvés blessés, c'était sa décision de se rendre au Hueco Mundo pour ramener leur amie et c'était lui qui les avait autorisés à l'accompagner. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils souffrent, il ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive malheur par sa faute. Pas une nouvelle fois…

Mais Renji avait raison, ils étaient vraiment têtus dans ce groupe, jamais ils n'accepteraient rester bien tranquillement bras croisés alors qu'il risquerait certainement sa vie dans des combats à morts avec des arrancars.

_Et ne pense pas un seul instant à te débarrasser de moi, Kurosaki.

Surpris, les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée où le Quincy les observait, s'appuyant douloureusement sur ses perfusions pour éviter de tomber. Pour le coup, cela amplifia son idée de l'entêtement du jeune homme.

_Ishida…Murmura-t-il d'abord, étonné de le voir ici.

Le lieutenant de la quatrième division, Kotetsu Isane, lui avait dit que ses blessures étaient assez conséquentes et qu'il avait besoin de beaucoup de repos. Le voir devant eux à cet instant l'inquiétait dans le sens où le brun semblait exténué malgré la résolution peinte sur son visage.

_Si Kotetsu-fukutaicho se rend compte que tu as quitté ta chambre… Tenta Renji, se frottant le crâne d'un air ennuyé.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquièterais… Dit l'archer en venant se placer au bout du lit, pour s'y asseoir.

_... Elle irait certainement en toucher quelques mots à Unohana-taicho.

Les trois jeunes hommes eurent un frisson. Unohana n'était pas du genre violente, bien au contraire. Aucun d'eux ne l'avaient vu se battre et encore moins user de son Zanpakuto. Bien sûr, ils la savaient tous très douée dans le domaine de la nécromancie, mais ce qui les inquiétaient le plus était le personnage en lui-même : la capitaine savait se montrer persuasive, elle parvenait à leur donner des sueurs froides sans même changer d'expression. Une simple variation des ondulations de son Reiatsu autour d'elle permettait d'effrayer toutes personnes souhaitant ne pas suivre ses décisions.

_Hum… Fit finalement Renji, se raclant la gorge, effrayé à l'idée qu'Unohana intervienne. Bon, j'vais vous laisser, je dois retrouver Kuchiki-taicho… A plus !

Ils le regardèrent quitter les lieux, et un silence inconfortable finit par s'installer alors que la porte se refermait doucement. Ichigo avait de nouveau baissé le regard, hésitant. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, comment réagirait le Quincy s'il abordait le sujet qu'il redoutait tant ?

_... Epargne-moi ça, Kurosaki.

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers le brun, interrogé.

_Cette tête d'enterrement. Je ne suis pas mort, que je sache.

Ah ? Il savait que son expression lui était due ? En même temps, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Uryu était le meilleur de leur classe.

_Ouais, mais ce n'est pas passé loin…

_Mais je vis toujours, alors je ne veux plus que tu me regardes avec cette tête de chien battu…Ou plutôt de chiot vu ton niveau.

Répondre à la pique aurait été une réaction normale de la part du Shinigami remplaçant, cependant il n'en trouva pas l'utilité, préférant s'attarder sur un autre point de la conversation.

_Oh, Renji avait donc raison, souffla-t-il en forçant un sourire malgré sa crainte.

_... A quel propos ?

_Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, ricana-t-il ensuite, désireux d'ennuyer son ami. C'est gentil de ta part Ishida, je ne te savais pas aussi soucieux à mon sujet.

Aussitôt, le brun piqua un fard, balbutiant des paroles sans aucun sens, ce qui fit rire le rouquin. Même s'il s'en voulait, ce genre d'ambiance était tout de même bien mieux que les longs silences gênés.

_Fais pas cette tête, rit-il ensuite, amusé.

_Kurosaki… Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, soupira Uryu, faisant mine de remonter ses lunettes déjà bien placées sur son nez.

_Je crois que c'est pour ça que l'on m'apprécie, renchérit-t-il, souriant.

_Tss, siffla son vis-à-vis, déjà bien agacé de son comportement.

Un petit silence s'installa de nouveau – au grand damne du Shinigami remplaçant – tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées. L'atmosphère s'était tout de même légèrement réchauffée, le calme était assez agréable et Ichigo sut qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres occasions.

_Non, sérieusement, se reprit Ichigo. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé au Hueco Mundo.

_Pas la peine de t'excuser. Je sais très bien que tu n'étais pas toi à cet instant. Tout ce que tu as ressenti à cet instant provenait de ton hollow. Ce n'était pas _toi_, Kurosaki, finit-il d'un ton n'autorisant pas la remarque que le roux s'était apprêté à faire quant à ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Le Shinigami remplaçant referma la bouche. Le brun semblait sincère mais lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger. Se pardonner n'était pas aussi facile, même si sa victime affirmait qu'il n'y était pour rien…

_Ou alors, si tu tiens vraiment à te faire pardonner, tu peux toujours venir t'excuser devant toute la classe et dire que je suis plus fort que toi – moralement et physiquement parlant.

Ichigo secoua frénétiquement la tête.

_Dans tes rêves !

_Bien, rétorqua le brun pas même étonné ou agacé de cette réponse, se levant pour regagner la porte de la chambre. Dans ce cas tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

_Euh… Ouais… Merci Ishida, bafouilla le roux, perdu.

_Ne me remercies pas, Kurosaki.

Et il lui tourna le dos pour repartir dans ses quartiers, tirant avec lui ses perfusions sur lesquelles il continuait de s'appuyer. Ichigo s'autorisa un soupir rassuré et se laissa retomber mollement sur ses oreillers. Il retournerait chez lui d'ici peu et irait voir Urahara par la même occasion pour tout organiser mais pour l'instant, il se contenta de fermer ses paupières, inspirant et expirant longuement. Il avait besoin de repos.

* * *

><p>Un peu plus loin dans le Seireitei, Retsu Unohana retrouvait Jyushiro Ukitake et Shunsui Kyoraku dans ses appartements privés de la quatrième division. Il fallait qu'ils discutent, qu'ils partagent leurs informations afin d'essayer d'en déduire une ou plusieurs hypothèses. La capitaine ne pouvait garder pour elle les doutes qu'elle avait et avait donc choisit d'en discuter avec les deux hommes, tout de même consciente de l'heure tardive qu'il se faisait.<p>

Après avoir raccompagnée Rangiku Matsumoto à sa division, elle avait beaucoup réfléchit à son récit et une idée avait germé dans son esprit. Certes, ce n'était pas quelque chose de trop fondamental puisqu'il ne s'agissait que d'une hypothèse. Cependant, la brune avait jugée nécessaire de s'entretenir avec ses deux camarades, certaine qu'à eux trois ils trouveraient le fin mot de l'histoire.

Chacun des trois capitaines étaient intelligent, le sérieux d'Ukitake était primordial, ce dernier était très instruit et passait la plupart de son temps à feuilleter les documents de la bibliothèque lorsqu'il cherchait des réponses, Kyoraku était vraiment doué en ce qui était de deviner les intentions même s'il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte car ne faisait que supposer. Quant à elle, sa sérénité, sa réflexion et ses informations permettaient bien souvent d'arriver à choisir la juste proposition parmi celles du capitaine de la huitième.

_Alors ? Du nouveau ? Bailla Kyoraku en prenant place sur un coussin à même le sol, visiblement épuisé.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête tandis qu'Ukitake s'installait à son tour, apparemment mieux réveillé que son ami. Retsu alla chercher une théière et leur versa le liquide dans leur tasse avant de s'asseoir enfin, l'air sérieux.

_Je pense avoir quelque chose sur Gin Ichimaru, avoua-t-elle alors tandis que les dires du lieutenant de la dixième lui revenaient parfaitement en mémoire.

_Quelque chose ? S'étonna le brun face à elle. Alors quoi ? On sait pourquoi il est a trahit le Gotei ju-san ?

Elle secoua doucement la tête.

_Non, se ne sont que des suppositions, je ne suis certaine de rien. Cependant, les aveux de Matsumoto Rangiku m'ont fortement intrigué et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi au sujet.

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'étais pas là ? Soupira-t-il alors, déçu de ne pas avoir put écouter lui aussi le récit. Et puis… J'aimerais savoir depuis quand vous allez boire un verre rien que tous les deux, termina-t-il en souriant de façon amusée.

Ukitake leva les yeux au ciel, rougissant néanmoins et Retsu rit légèrement.

_Oh aller, j'aimerais des détails, continua le brun en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule du malade. Depuis quand est-ce que ça dure ?

_Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit le sujet, répliqua tranquillement Ukitake, faisant mine de trouver soudainement sa tasse de thé très intéressante.

_Rah, t'es pas marrant…

Il but une gorgée de sa tasse puis reporta son attention sur la capitaine de la quatrième division, retrouvant alors un peu de sérieux. Lui aussi savait s'appliquer lorsqu'il le fallait. Et il devait avouer que ce sujet l'intriguait fortement.

_Et… Pour en revenir à Ichimaru ?

Unohana soupira, son regard plongé dans le liquide clair de la porcelaine entre ses doigts.

_A vrai dire, je crois qu'il n'a pas trahis le Gotei ju-san, du moins seulement en apparence…

Devant le silence de ses deux interlocuteurs, elle choisit d'expliquer pourquoi elle pensait ainsi.

_D'après Matsumoto-fukutaicho, Ichimaru-taicho lui aurait fait une promesse étant jeune. Et c'est depuis qu'il lui a fait cette promesse que, d'après elle, il a commencé à changer et à se faire plus distant. Je pense qu'il existe un lien entre la promesse qu'il a faite et sa trahison…

Perplexe, Kyoraku se frotta le menton du bout des doigts.

_Hypothèse à approfondir… C'était quoi la promesse déjà ?

_Irrécupérable, soupira Ukitake. Il lui a promit qu'elle ne pleurerait plus.

_Ah… Un brave homme, rigola alors le brun en se frottant le crâne cette fois.

Retsu sourit à ces mots tout en se souvenant des capacités du capitaine de la huitième qui parvenait bien souvent à déceler une part de vérité à travers une remarque anodine. Selon elle, il n'avait surement pas tord sur ce point.

_C'est là ma théorie, expliqua-t-elle en souriant aux deux hommes. Ichimaru-taicho aurait put découvrir la cause ou plutôt le responsable du malheur de Matsumoto-fukutaicho et aurait décidé de mener l'enquête. Seulement, cette personne étant plus puissante que lui, il aurait élaboré un plan pour l'approcher.

_Donc, cette personne serait Aizen ? En conclut Jyushiro.

Elle opina d'un signe de tête.

_Ca se tient, approuva le brun, imité par son ami. Mais pour Tousen-taicho ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il a toujours prôné la justice. Et lui et Ichimaru-taicho n'étaient pas en très bons termes… Et pour tout dire, j'ai du mal à imaginer Tousen-taicho faire semblant de le mépriser.

_C'est vrai. Mais il a très bien put être lui aussi manipulé par Kyoka Suigetsu.

Ukitake but une gorgée de thé puis continua, la mine pensive.

_Dans le cas contraire, puisqu'on ne sait rien du comportement initial d'Aizen ni de ses motivations, on peut supposer qu'il existe peut-être quelques « bonnes raisons » d'expliquer sa trahison. Des faits importants pourraient nous avoir échappé et…

_Là, tu vas loin, souffla Shunsui. Soupçonner le Gotei ju-san, c'est carrément du délire…

_Je sais mais bon, si l'on veut tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se trame, autant ne négliger aucune possibilité.

_Jyushiro-kun a raison, renchérit calmement Unohana.

Il s'y plia finalement, tout de même perplexe. Le Gotei ju-san pouvait-il vraiment cacher des choses illégales ? Des sombres secrets non révélés à ce jour ? Si oui, de quelle nature ? Le capitaine de la huitième croisa donc les bras, dans une attitude moqueuse.

_Très bien, imaginons donc qu'Aizen ait perdu sa famille à cause du Gotei ju-san qui avait alors décidé de se débarrasser des personnes potentiellement dangereuses, fit-il alors en souriant.

Les capitaines de la quatrième division et de la treizième s'échangèrent un regard surprit avant de se tourner vers lui d'un air curieux cette fois.

_... Hum… Et pourquoi un tel scénario ?

_Mais enfin Jyushiro, je te rappel que Tousen-taicho a perdu sa fiancé il y a quelques années. Aizen aurait put considérer que leur sort était similaire et se serait adressé à lui pour lui promettre un monde juste où il régnerait en maitre absolu…

Ses deux amis étaient lessivés d'une telle histoire. Bien sûr, la réflexion première serait de s'interroger sur son imagination qui semblait être très débordante. Néanmoins, ils ne purent se poser de question sur le sujet car, malgré tout, le récit se tenait et comme Unohana aimait insister sur ce fait : Les propositions de Kyoraku s'avéraient toujours vraies ou presque.

_... Quoi ? Demanda-t-il devant leurs yeux écarquillés. Non, ne me dites pas que vous croyez à ce truc ? J'ai dis ça au hasard pour essayer de trouver ce qui expliquerait que…

_Justement… Je crois que tu as trouvé, murmura Ukitake, ébahit. A chaque fois qu'on tente de résoudre une affaire, se sont toujours tes propositions qui s'avèrent exactes…

_Non mais attendez, vous n'êtes pas sérieux là ? J'ai dis ça au pif, tout comme j'aurais put annoncer qu'Aizen désire une reine pour régner à ses côtés sur le Hueco Mundo…

Un nouvel échange visuel eu lieu et il crut qu'il allait se taper la tête sur la table basse. Il comprenait sans peine à leurs pupilles toujours ébahies qu'ils pensaient fortement que sa théorie – ou plutôt plaisanterie – était juste.

_Non mais je déconne, hein !

11

La réunion prit finalement fin après que chaque membres de l'espada aient exposés le déroulement de leurs affrontements face aux Shinigamis, les difficultés qu'ils avaient encouru et expliquèrent les tactiques de combat de leur différents adversaires sous la demande du roi de Las Noches mais Aizen donna à chaque espada des directives afin de trouver un hollow suffisamment puissant, chacun devrait explorer des recoins du désert dans les jours à venir de préférence en équipe de deux pour éviter les problèmes. Leur nouvelle mission s'annonçait assez difficile et longue...

Les arrancars furent les premiers à quitter la grande salle de réunion, certains grommelant contre leurs blessures encore présentes et d'autres en repensant à la tâche que le maitre des lieux leur avait confié. Orihime cru même apercevoir la dénommée Hallibell soutenir le primera sur le chemin de la sortie, mais son esprit s'en était vite détourner pour s'intéresser de nouveau à son amie Shinigami.

_... Ça va aller Hinamori ? Lui souffla-t-elle en passant à ses côtés.

Celle-ci lui adressa un grand sourire et la rouquine ne sut pas s'il était factice ou non.

_Oui, ne t'en fais pas. On se voit tout à l'heure, annonça-t-elle.

L'humaine se contenta d'hocher brièvement la tête, l'observant une dernière fois avant de lui tourner le dos pour quitter la salle à son tour d'un pas lent suite au coup de pied qu'elle reçu de Yammy quelques minutes plus tôt.

_Itai... Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un simple coup de pied puisse faire aussi mal... Je soignerai ça dans la chambre... Si j'y parviens..._, songea-t-elle en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir désert alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle, laissant la Shinigami et Aizen.

_... Tu comptes passer ta vie dans ce couloir ?

Surprise, Inoue releva la tête pour se rendre compte que la cuarta espada venait de la rejoindre.

_Ah oui c'est vrai, il a dit qu'il m'accompagnerait lorsque je quitterais ma chambre_, se souvint-elle avec un sourire.

Sourire qu'elle perdit en se souvenant de sa blessure, se demandant quelle réaction il aurait en sachant ce qu'il s'était produit durant la réunion.

_... Je sais très bien que ça ne va pas, j'ai vu Yammy te frapper dans la jambe tout à l'heure alors pas la peine de me le cacher, soigne-toi.

_Mais non, Ulquiorra-san, tout va bien, ce n'est qu'une petite égratignure de rien du tout, assura-t-elle en se forçant à lui sourire. Pas la peine de...

La jeune femme ne put terminer sa phrase car l'arrancar, qui s'était rapproché d'elle entre-temps, la fit tomber en arrière d'une unique pression de l'index sur son front, se retrouvant ainsi à terre, sur les fesses, d'un air étonné tandis qu'Ulquiorra s'agenouillait devant elle pour attraper son pied droit.

_Itai... Ano... Ulquiorra-kun... ? Commença-t-elle en sentant la gêne la gagner alors que le jeune homme remontait lentement ses mains le long de sa jambe, relevant un pan de son hakama en même temps, dévoilant de cette manière une ecchymose si sombre qu'elle en paraissait noire sur toute la longueur de son tibia. Orihime elle-même en fut extrêmement surprise contrairement à l'espada qui la regardait de son habituel regard blasé.

_... Ne va pas me faire croire qu'une blessure comme celle-ci te laisse indifférente.

Elle baissa les yeux, déçue de paraître de nouveau comme un poids pour les autres.

_Soigne-toi... Orihime-chan, lui murmura-t-il d'un ton adoucit qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas jusqu'à présent.

Inoue répondit d'un hochement de tête et fit appel à ses fées des soins qui s'occupèrent rapidement de la blessure. Une fois guérie, le jeune homme lui tendit une main qu'elle prit volontiers et se releva, époussetant sa tenue blanche ensuite.

_... Arigato, Ulquiorra-kun... Et désolée de t'avoir ennuyé avec ça...

_... Ne t'excuse pas pour ce genre de chose.

_Aye... Sumimasen...

Le jeune homme soupira mais ne rajouta rien, lui tournant le dos pour se mettre en route vers ses quartiers qu'elle partageait avec Hinamori. Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens, silence que la jeune fille décida de briser après quelques minutes de marche.

_Dis Ulquiorra-kun... Avec qui comptes-tu partir en mission demain ? Interrogea-t-elle, en récupérant un sourire curieux.

_... Personne. Répondit simplement l'interloqué et devant son air surprit, il jugea bon de s'expliquer. Szayel doit se confiner dans son laboratoire pour ses recherches, Starrk ira sans doute possible avec Hallibell vu son état actuel. Grimmjow et Nnoitra feront une excellente paire d'idiots excités, Barragan et Yammy préfèrent les missions en solitaire et moi aussi.

_Nani ?! Demo... Aizen-sama a dit que des équipes de deux seraient préférables pour cette mission... Lui rappela-t-elle, une note d'inquiétude dans sa voix alors que celui-ci s'arrêtait.

_Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à venir, fit-il en tournant ses émeraudes vers elle.

La rouquine cligna des yeux, se demandant d'abord si elle avait imaginé sa réponse puis, étonnée de sa proposition, elle pencha la tête.

_Onto ni ? Je veux dire... Je pourrais te gêner...

_Un autre combattant me gênerais car je combats toujours seul, mais si tu viens en tant que soutien ça ne me pose pas de problème, c'est tout.

La jeune fille hésita un instant, se rappelant que la Shinigami se retrouverait seule durant une après-midi et puis, elle avait toujours cette peur d'être inutile pour l'arrancar. Même si c'était lui qui lui avait proposé de l'accompagner, elle doutait de ses capacités de soutien depuis les derniers évènements car après tout elle n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver Ichigo de son hollow intérieur et n'avait pas pensé à soigner Ishida de sa blessure sous le choc… Pouvait-elle vraiment lui être d'une quelconque utilité ?

_Et si par ma faute je faisais échouer la mission... ?_

Devant son silence, la cuarta reprit sa marche en annonçant :

_Je suis chargé de vous apporter vos repas. Quelque soit ta réponse, donne-la moi demain matin. Ca te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir.

_... Aye.

C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant les quartiers de la jeune femme qui s'inclina devant son compagnon avant que celui-ci ne décide de repartir.

_Encore merci Ulquiorra-kun. Gonbawa, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Ulquiorra commença alors à s'éloigner, mains dans les poches.

_... Gonbawa, Orihime.

Elle sourit et tourna les talons afin d'entrer dans ses quartiers. La luminosité des lieux l'étonna encore pour une heure si tardive. De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait distinguer la Lune d'une blancheur immaculée se dresser fièrement dans le ciel morne et sombre dénué d'autres astres luisants. Inspirant une bouffée d'air, la jeune femme décida de passer par la salle de bain en attendant le retour de sa colocataire.

Telle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant une somptueuse salle carrelée d'une même blancheur que le reste des lieux, comportant des toilettes, un évier aux canalisations argentées, un miroir de grande taille aux contours d'argent affiché sur une porte d'une armoire de bois blanc où étaient rangées des serviettes de toutes tailles, gans de toilette, gel douche et autres produits destinés à la toilette tandis qu'une baignoire pouvant accueillir au moins deux personnes prenait le fond de la pièce et donnait une touche luxuriante à cette simple salle.

_Sugoi ! On dirait un Onsen miniature !_

En effet, en s'approchant du bassin, Inoue remarqua que celui-ci était naturellement remplit d'une eau chaude étonnement pure, si claire que la rouquine parvenait à voir le fond carrelé du bassin. Un délicieux parfum qui lui était inconnu émanait des lieux et conférait une touche plus fantastique à ce décor enivrant.

Après de nouvelles minutes de découvertes de la salle, la jeune fille se déshabilla finalement et entra lentement dans la source d'eau afin de s'habituer à sa chaleur. Le contact de l'eau chaude sur sa fragile peau blanche lui procura une douce sensation et elle se laissa aller à la rêverie tandis que son corps baignait.

_J'espère que tout va bien pour Hinamori... Aizen-sama n'avait pas l'air contrarié alors peut-être que c'est pour autre chose qu'il lui a demandé de rester... Dit-elle pour elle-même avant de clore ses paupières et elle soupira. Kurosaki-kun… Pardon pour tous les ennuies que je vous ai causé…

… _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

La jeune femme sursauta dans son bain. La voix était de retour et son ton était toujours si paisible même si elle semblait s'inquiéter pour elle comme à son habitude...

_Tes amis te manqueraient-ils ? Pourtant tu as fais un choix... Je pensais qu'à la différence des shinigamis, tu accepterais tes choix... Me serais-je trompé ?_

Ses ambres s'écarquillèrent sous ses paroles.

_Non... Je ne... Je ne... ...? Ma voix... ?_

Une fois de plus, sa voix ne répondait plus d'elle. Cela arrivait dès qu'elle l'entendait et à chaque fois qu'elle voulait lui répondre, elle n'y parvenait pas. C'était comme si elle était bloquée, ce qu'elle trouvait assez rageant car parfois il lui semblait que la voix était triste et elle voulait vraiment l'aider...

_Ai-je fais le bon choix... ? Pourquoi suis-je venu alors que je suis toujours seul ?_

… _Je ne peux pas lui répondre... Mais pourtant je ne regrette pas parce qu'au monde réel mes amis ne risquent rien... Et... J'ai aussi des amis ici... S'il te plait... Ne soit plus triste... Tu n'es pas seul... Je t'entends..._

Son esprit redevint alors silencieux, et elle soupira tristement avant de sortir finalement du bain, enroulant une longue serviette blanche autour de son corps et une autre plus petite sur ses cheveux dégoulinants. Elle parvint à dénicher un joli yukata blanc aux motifs floraux argentés dans l'armoire de la salle, l'enfila après s'être correctement séchée puis sortit de la salle de bain, l'esprit embrumée par la tristesse de la voix.

Décidant de laisser le grand lit à la Shinigami, Inoue se laissa tomber sur le plus petit avec un soupir. Désormais sur le dos, elle observait silencieusement le plafond blanc immaculé, la fatigue grimpait en elle. Elle voulu lutter afin d'attendre le retour de la Shinigami mais elle n'y parvint pas et fut tirée dans un sommeil profond comme si on l'y avait demandé.

_... Où suis-je ? S'interrogea-t-elle, étonnée.

Sa voix résonna dans l'espace blanc.

_... Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Les yeux d'Inoue s'ouvrirent de surprise, c'était la voix ! La voix parlait, mais ce n'était pas dans ses pensées cette fois, elle était certaine qu'elle n'en était pas loin...

Lorsqu'elle tenta de faire un pas, un flash se fit et apparut alors tout un paysage magnifique sous ses pieds car oui, Inoue marchait désormais sur de magnifiques nuages blanc et sous ces derniers elle pouvait admirer une terre somptueuse, une sorte de fusion entre Karakura et le Hueco Mundo, Les bâtiments des deux endroits étaient liés, un sable clair tapissait les sols alors que de magnifiques cerisiers les entouraient. Ce que la jeune femme trouva étrange était le fait que ce monde semblait coupé en deux. En effet, les nuages étaient clairs du côté où elle était, mais face à elle se dressait des nuages noirs effrayants qui déversaient une pluie sans fin sur son côté de la ville alors que l'autre était baigné d'une lumière bénie.

_Sugoi... Souffla-t-elle impressionnée de la beauté presque féérique des lieux alors qu'elle promenait son regard sur chaque forme présente sous ses pieds. Ça a l'air tellement réel...

_Et ça l'est !

La rousse sursauta tandis que six petites formes se détachaient des nuages pour la rejoindre.

_Tsubaki, Baigon, Lily, Hinagiku, Ayame, Shun-ô?

Tous la saluèrent chaleureusement et joyeusement sauf Tsubaki qui resta de marbre comme à son habitude.

_Où sommes-nous ?

_Orihime, bienvenue dans ton monde intérieur ! Fit gaiement Ayame avec un sourire bienveillant.

_Normalement, un humain ne peut pas y accéder avant d'être devenu un esprit mais bon... Tu es là alors on ne va pas tout gâcher, continua Shun-ô aussi joyeuse.

_Un monde intérieur... ? C'est comme Kurosaki-kun..._

_Mais... Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Baigon d'expliquer :

_Nous l'ignorons en fait... Mais depuis plusieurs mois cet endroit a un peu changé... On a constamment l'impression d'une présence supplémentaire... Dis-moi, n'as-tu rien vu ou entendu de spécial avant d'arriver ici ?

Inoue réfléchit un instant, le regard rivé sur le paysage en contrebas.

_La voix !_

_Si... J'ai entendu une voix... Mais en fait je l'entends parfois depuis quelques mois... Sauf que cette fois je l'ai entendue en m'endormant comparé à d'habitude...

_Grr, cette satanée voix ! S'énerva Tsubaki, le poing levé.

_Vous la connaissez ?

_Non, en fait ça fait également quelques mois qu'on l'entend ici et elle essayait sans cesse d'entrer en contact avec toi. Mais comme on ne savait rien sur elle on a fait en sorte que toi, tu ne puisses pas la contacter, récita Lily comme on récite une leçon.

Inoue comprit alors qu'ils étaient responsables de la perte de voix qu'elle gagnait lorsque la voix s'adressait à elle. Ses fées voulaient juste la protéger de l'inconnu...

_Mais... La voix a besoin de moi sinon elle n'essaierait pas d'entrer en contact avec moi..._

_... Merci les amis, je comprends ce que vous vouliez et je vous remercie de m'avoir protégée. Mais tout va bien maintenant et je dois entrer en contact avec cette personne. Elle a besoin de moi, je dois lui parler.

Tous se considérèrent un instant du regard, sourcils froncés pour certain – dont Tsubaki – et une mine pensive pour d'autres. Finalement, ils cessèrent leur débat silencieux et Ayame se tourna vers elle à nouveau en souriant.

_Très bien, nous allons lever notre sceau qui t'empêche de lui parler.

_Mais tâche de réussir ta mission ! Railla Tsubaki alors que tous se mettaient en position pour enlever leur sort.

_Lever de sceau de silence, annoncèrent-ils en cœur.

Des lumières colorées semblables à celles d'un arc-en-ciel émanèrent de leurs corps tandis qu'une inscription de silence noire se mettait à clignoter sur la gorge de la jeune femme. Après un très court instant chaque lumière atteint son cou et l'inscription disparue avec elles et Inoue comprit que le sort était levé. Elle les en remercia et fit un pas hésitant sur le nuage moelleux, elle avait un peu peur que ce dernier ne s'ouvre pour la laisser tomber à des centaines plus bas... Quand son pied se posa complètement sur le cumulus, elle comprit qu'elle ne risquait rien et ainsi commença à marcher, explorant son monde intérieur d'un regard curieux.

Contournant un plus gros nuage, elle découvrit bientôt une forme blanche et brune plus loin, forme qui s'avérait être une personne assise au bord du cumulus, le regard rivé vers le contrebas.

_Est-ce que c'est... ?_

Soudain une pensée effleura son esprit : cette personne ne comptait tout de même pas sauter ?!

Inoue accéléra alors le pas, ses pieds s'enfonçant toujours un peu dans les nuages alors qu'elle rejoignait l'étrange personnage en blanc. Elle n'était plus très loin maintenant et elle pouvait se rendre compte que cette personne était vêtue de blanc et d'une fourrure d'un violet pâle contrastant avec sa chevelure brune plutôt longue en bataille.

Surprise, elle s'arrêta juste derrière l'étrange personnage, haletante mais non sans continuer de l'observer tandis qu'il se levait et se tournait vers elle, ses pupilles d'azur cernée de marques brunes l'observant avec étonnement. En le voyant enfin, les ambres de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent de surprise à son tour et la seule chose qu'elle put prononcer dans un murmure à cet instant fut :

_... Muramasa-san...

12

_Viens avec moi, Hinamori-kun, lui demanda Aizen d'un ton doux lorsque l'espada et les anciens Shinigamis avaient quitté les lieux, refermant la grande porte blanche derrière eux.

Le maitre des lieux avait renvoyé ses deux comparses Shinigamis à leurs occupations, se retrouvant maintenant en seul-à-seul avec son ancien lieutenant qui s'approcha d'un pas timide, se sentant encore fautive de s'être endormie durant la réunion pourtant importante pour eux. Passant un bras sur les frêles épaules de la jeune femme, il l'incita à l'accompagner. En souriant comme à son habitude depuis qu'il était à l'Hueco Mundo.

_... Tes nouveaux quartiers te conviennent-ils ? L'interrogea-t-il, brisant le silence en baissant son regard noisette vers son interlocutrice.

_Aye Aizen-taicho, répondit-elle en souriant. Ils sont superbes !

_Je suis ravi de l'entendre, je tenais à ce que vous soyez à votre aise Orihime et toi. J'espère également que vous vous entendez bien toutes les deux.

_Bien sûr ! Elle est vraiment très gentille, lui assura-t-elle de son plus beau sourire avant de reprendre une expression timide. Taicho... J'aimerais partir aussi en mission demain... Je... Je veux me rendre utile et...

Elle fut coupée par un regard bienveillant du maitre des lieux qui s'arrêta pour lui faire face, posant une main chaleureuse sur sa longue chevelure ébène.

_Je te connais depuis de nombreuses années, Hinamori-kun, je sais que tu souhaites réellement te rendre utile, mais seuls les Arrancars sauraient approcher leurs congénères sans créer de conflit.

Elle baissa les yeux, déçue. Elle n'aimait pas rester à ne rien faire, elle voulait montrer à son ancien capitaine qu'elle était efficace, comme lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble au Seireitei, quand elle remplissait efficacement et rapidement les nombreux documents qu'ils recevaient, ou quand elle remettait de l'ordre dans les rangs lorsque les Shinigamis de leur division se battaient... Elle n'aimait pas ne rien faire en présence d'Aizen parce qu'elle l'idolâtrait. Il était un homme très travailleur et très intelligent alors elle voulait se tenter de se hisser vers un niveau semblable malgré les difficultés qu'elle pourrait rencontrer.

Hinamori quitta ses songes et releva le visage vers son interlocuteur lorsque la main chaude de ce dernier quitta sa chevelure pour venir caresser sa joue avec douceur.

_Mais si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose, tu pourras aider Szayel pour les préparatifs... Qu'en dis-tu ?

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde, heureuse de pouvoir se rendre utile.

_Aye Aizen-taicho ! Arigato !

Il sourit puis ils reprirent leur chemin à travers un long couloir également d'un blanc immaculé, Hinamori s'interrogeant sur l'identité des lieux qu'ils allaient gagner.

Comme pour répondre à ses questions, ils gagnèrent bientôt une grande porte assortie aux lieux qu'Aizen poussa, laissant à la jeune femme la possibilité de découvrir ces derniers et elle fut bien surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre un peu plus grande que la sienne mais ne possédant qu'un seul mais immense lit aux couvertures noires. Les tapisseries et sol étaient blancs mais un tapis noir prenait une majeur partie du milieu de la salle et s'arrêtait aux pieds des quelques bibliothèques remplies.

Un grand fauteuil, blanc de coutume aux coussins noirs, se situait au beau milieu de ces meubles bourrés de livres de toutes sortes. Une porte se trouvait un peu plus au fond sur leur droite et Hinamori devina qu'il s'agissait de celle de la salle de bain qui – selon elle – était plus grande que la sienne. Une seconde porte se trouvait proche du lit et était celle de l'armoire incrustée dans le mur. Une autre embrasure se dessinait dans le fond, sans porte, et donnait sur une terrasse plutôt grande offrant une magnifique vue sur l'ensemble du palais ainsi que sur l'astre céleste de la nuit.

Aizen s'avança dans la salle, faisant signe à la Shinigami de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit timidement en devinant que cette endroit était la chambre du roi de l'Hueco Mundo.

_J'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient, fit-il simplement en allant chercher dans son placard.

Intriguée, elle pencha la tête et attendit. Rapidement, il en sortit quelque chose de long et la jeune femme comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

_Tobiume !

Aizen lui tendit la lame qu'elle prit, à la fois ravie et soulagée, elle avait pensé l'avoir laissé tomber durant la bataille après qu'Aizen l'ait brisé...

_Je te l'ai fait réparée à notre retour. Ne pas l'avoir sur toi pourrait te couter cher, la prévenu-t-il l'air sérieux alors qu'elle le regardait comme le ferait un enfant que l'on met en garde. L'espada est obéissante, elle ne s'en prendra pas à toi. Mais d'autres arrancars peuplent le palais, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais que tu évites de rester seule dans les couloirs.

_Aye...

Ses paroles l'avaient troublée et la peur grimpait dans la jeune femme malgré elle. Voyant cela, une main chaude du roi vint se poser dans sa nuque, caressant de son pouce la peau douce de la joue de la brunette et le regard du brun s'adoucit ainsi que sa voix qui se fit plus chaleureuse :

_Hinamori-kun, tu m'es précieuse et j'aimerais que tu me promettes d'être prudente.

Les yeux d'Hinamori pétillèrent de surprise et d'admiration envers l'ancien Shinigami et elle hocha la tête en réponse.

_Taicho... Aye ! Je ferai attention ! Promit-elle, heureuse de savoir qu'il se souciait de son bien être.

Elle eut pour récompense un doux sourire. Pas le sourire de confiance et énigmatique qu'il affichait bien souvent depuis sa trahison, mais un vrai sourire ! Le genre de sourire qui vous réchauffe le cœur instantanément même après la plus grande des peines. Et une nouvelle fois, Hinamori se sentit heureuse d'être à nouveau en présence de celui qui était son modèle mais aussi son ancien capitaine.

Et puis, quand elle était avec lui, elle ne pensait pas à ses amis laissés derrière elle et donc ne souffrait pas de sa propre trahison, alors que lorsqu'elle était au Seireitei, même entourée de tous ses compagnons elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à son capitaine et ça, ça l'avait fait énormément souffrir. Savoir qu'elle ne le reverrait peut-être plus lui avait fait mal, mais la douleur était aussi due au fait que ses amis s'étaient beaucoup inquiétés à son sujet, et ça elle ne se l'était pas pardonnée.

Hinamori fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'il annonça qu'il allait la raccompagner à sa chambre. Et c'est avec un sourire qu'elle accepta. A cette heure, les couloirs étaient déserts, preuve que les arrancars gardaient une certaine part d'humanité en allant se coucher lorsque le soleil artificiel n'était plus présent dans « le ciel ».

_Ça fait quand même bizarre de se dire qu'ils nous ressemblent... En étant Shinigamis, on les voit comme des créatures assoiffées de sang et de combats dénuées de sentiments et de passe-temps, alors qu'en fait ce n'est pas vraiment le cas..._ Songea-t-elle distraitement.

Ils arrivèrent bien rapidement devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme qui remercia son capitaine de l'avoir ramenée, accompagnant son geste d'une révérence polie. Cependant, lorsqu'elle lui tourna le dos pour porter sa main sur la poignée, elle surprit des lèvres chaudes se caler dans sa nuque, l'embrassant avec douceur alors que sa main se retrouva emprisonnée dans celle du roi de l'Hueco Mundo. Elle n'osa pas bougé car trop surprise et ses joues se teignirent aussitôt d'un joli rouge-rose, mais un doux soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il remonta les siennes proches de sa mâchoire sans cesser de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

_Ta peau est douce, Hinamori-kun... Souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

Et ses lèvres s'éloignèrent. Restant quelques temps immobile, Hinamori décida finalement de jeter un coup d'oeil timide vers lui mais lorsqu'elle le fit, il n'était plus là. Elle le chercha un instant du regard mais, ne le trouvant pas, entra enfin dans sa chambre, l'esprit encore occupé par cet événement... Imprévu.

Elle voulut en parler avec Orihime mais à sa grande surprise, celle-ci était couchée sur le plus petit des deux lits et dormait... Enfin, semblait dormir : elle était étendue au-dessus des couettes, dans une position semblable à une croix et respirait doucement. Mais ce qui surprenait le plus Hinamori fut le fait qu'elle était vêtue d'un yukata de douche au lieu d'un autre.

_Il y a quelque chose qui cloche..._

Quand elle s'approcha, quelque chose de pourpre aux côtés de l'humaine attira son attention et en s'y intéressant plus, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un katana au fourreau violet pâle alors que sa garde était pourpre.

_Mais... ! C'est... Un Zanpakuto !_

C'est cet instant que choisit la rouquine pour ouvrir les yeux et s'assoir, affichant immédiatement un grand sourire avant de remarquer sa présence.

_Drôlement de bonne humeur pour un réveil..._

_Oh, Hinamori ! Excuse-moi, je voulais t'attendre mais j'ai dû m'endormir, s'excusa-t-elle une main à l'arrière du crâne, un sourire désolé sur les lèvres.

Les yeux ronds, il fallut quelques secondes à la Shinigami pour sortir de sa torpeur.

_Qu'y a-t-il ? Interrogea Inoue en perdant son sourire pour laisser place à de l'inquiétude.

_... C'est... Un Zanpakuto, n'est-ce pas ?

Surprise de ses paroles, Inoue tourna la tête vers ce que lui indiquait son amie.

_... Woua... C'est vraiment à moi ?

Elle prit avec douceur la lame et son fourreau entre ses doigts, l'observant longuement, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

_Hinamori, je te présente Muramasa-san.

La brunette comprit alors que l'étrange état dans lequel elle avait trouvé son amie en arrivant était simplement celui d'une personne se retrouvant dans son monde intérieur, ce qui l'étonna dans le sens où un humain ne pouvait normalement pas y accéder avant sa mort, et encore... Mais ce qui était le plus choquant dans tout cela était sans aucun doute le nom du Zanpakuto car si Hinamori s'en souvenait bien, il s'agissait du Zanpakuto responsable de la révolte des leurs quelques mois plus tôt au Seireitei.

Devant la mine étonnée de la Shinigami, l'humaine sourit pleinement et lui fit signe de venir s'installer afin de tout lui raconter.

* * *

><p>Rangiku se réveilla en sursaut. Encore un mauvais rêve ! Depuis le départ de Gin, ces derniers la harcelaient chaque soit ou presque, si bien qu'elle en finissait par essayer de dormir le moins possible en allant à la buvette avec Kira et Hisagi dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'elle était complètement saoule qu'elle parvenait à faire sa nuit complète sans se réveiller malgré ses cauchemars qui étaient variés. Jamais un même cauchemar, non. Ils étaient toujours différents mais elle y trouvait parfois Gin, Hinamori ou encore Aizen mais qui que ce fut, les choses étaient sombres et le sang coulait – le sien en l'occurrence.<p>

_... Même Unohana-taicho ne peut rien y faire, pensa-t-elle à voix haute avec regret.

En parlant de la capitaine, les souvenirs de la soirée passée au bar lui revinrent en tête et elle fronça les sourcils.

_Non mais quelle idiote ! Je leur ai tout dis ! Moi qui m'étais promise de tout garder pour moi ! Jamais plus je ne boirai d'alcool ! _

Elle y réfléchit un instant, sourcils toujours froncés.

_Enfin... Je ferais attention à ce que je dévoilerai plutôt..._ se corrigea-t-elle en se rallongeant dans son futon inconfortable non sans garder les yeux ouverts, observant la noirceur de la pièce avec un frisson.

Quand elle était avec Gin, le plus effrayant des endroits ne lui faisait pas peur, mais sans lui... Avec un soupir, elle se redressa et alla se servir un verre d'eau. Il fallait qu'elle le revoit, coûte que coûte mais le commandant Yamamoto avait interdit les déplacements vers le Hueco Mundo avant le rétablissement de chacun, ce qui allait certain prendre du temps, beaucoup de temps. A croire que la vie d'Hinamori n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux. Enfin... C'était ce qu'avait dit Hitsugaya dans sa colère noire lorsqu'il avait apprit qu'il ne pourrait pas aller la sauver avant longtemps.

Rangiku, elle ne croyait pas qu'Aizen lui ferait de mal, sinon pourquoi se serait-il prit la peine de risquer sa vie pour sauver Hinamori de l'explosion du cero ? Selon elle, le traitre tenait réellement à elle et à cette heure, elle se doutait que son amie devait être en bonne forme à Las Noches. Celle-ci l'aiderait surement à voir Ichimaru d'ailleurs... Mais il lui fallait trouver un autre moyen d'accéder au Hueco Mundo...

…_Urahara Kisuke._

Jetant littéralement le verre dans l'évier, elle revêtit sa tenue de Shinigami et quitta ses quartiers d'un shunpo et parvint à attraper un papillon de l'enfer avant de s'en aller par le portail sans être repérée.

Une fois sur terre, elle gagna le magasin où elle entreposait son gigai et un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit que sa technique fonctionnait : on l'avait chiquement habillée avec les derniers modèles !

_Au moins une de mes idées fonctionne_, se réjouit-elle avant de se tourner vers celui d'Ikkaku.

Elle ne put se retenir de rire en remarquant que celui du Shinigami était simplement vêtu d'un boxer nouveau modèle et c'est en riant qu'elle se dirigea au magasin d'Urahara. Une fois devant ce dernier, son fou-rire l'avait quitté, faisant place à un sérieux presque inhabituel chez la jeune femme, il fallait qu'il accepte.

Rangiku frappa donc et c'est après quelques secondes que vint lui ouvrir le propriétaire des lieux, baillant aux corneilles, des grands cernes sous les yeux.

_Aye... ? ... Matsumoto-san ?

_Sumimasen Urahara-san, je dois vous demander un service...

…

_... Je comprends, fit-il après qu'elle ait terminé son récit. En fait pour tout vous dire, Kurosaki-san m'a déjà fait part d'une demande similaire, alors pourquoi ne pas envisager de partir avec eux ?

Matsumoto but une gorgée de thé, pensive.

_Je pourrais toujours me séparer d'eux pour retrouver Gin..._

_C'est envisageable...

Il déploya son éventail qu'il secoua devant lui avant de reprendre :

_... Seulement Kurosaki-san et ses amis ont prévus de s'entrainer durement deux semaines avant de retourner au Hueco Mundo afin de ramener Orihime-san. Et le départ se fera dans le sous-sol vers deux heures du matin. Cela vous convient-il ?

Elle hocha la tête, déterminée. Tant pis si elle devrait attendre encore deux semaines, du moment qu'elle était certaine d'y aller. Et puis, ainsi elle aurait le temps de faire en sorte que son entourage s'inquiète moins pour elle et donc ne la surveillerait pas. Mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse progressivement car si d'un jour peinée elle passait à un autre où elle est de bonne humeur, on la soupçonnerait de manigancer quelque chose parce que dans ces cas là les autres parvenaient à savoir lorsque la joie était réelle ou non...

Elle commencerait donc par continuer d'aller boire seule encore deux ou trois soirs, puis elle inviterait durant un même laps de temps Kira et Hisagi pour « passer du bon temps et oublier les soucis » et elle taquinerait ensuite son capitaine comme elle le faisait d'habitude tout en continuant ses sorties avec ses deux amis de temps en temps. Ainsi, son comportement changerait progressivement aux yeux de ses camarades et aucun ne la soupçonnerait de quoi que ce soit et donc elle pourrait partir tranquillement pour le Hueco Mundo retrouver Gin...

_... Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous demandez de ne pas en parler autour de vous, dit Urahara d'un ton assez sérieux que Matsumoto lui renvoya.

_Ne vous en faites pas. Il y a une affaire dont je souhaite personnellement m'occuper et puis... Hitsugaya-taicho n'accepterait jamais que j'y aille sinon.

_... Très bien. J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites parce qu'Ichimaru sera certainement accompagné d'Aizen lorsque vous le verrez.

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tasse, la serrant entre ses doigts. Il savait... Pourtant elle ne lui avait pas parlé de ses motivations, mais comme toujours : Urahara savait tout.

_Ça m'est égal, je veux juste lui parler... Et si Hinamori est avec eux, elle demandera à ce que je puisse lui parler, j'en suis certaine.

Kisuke n'ajouta rien mis à part le fait qu'il demanderait à Kuchiki Rukia de la tenir au courant de leurs actions au cas où ils décideraient de partir plus tôt – ou plus tard.

Après avoir terminé son thé, elle s'excusa une nouvelle fois d'être venu le réveiller à une heure si tardive et quitta les lieux pour regagner discrètement le Seireitei sans remarquer l'ombre qui la suivait.

_Bientôt Gin... Je te promets que nous nous reverrons avant que cette fichue guerre reprenne !_

**13**

**FLASH BACK**

_... Femme... Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? L'interrogea le Zanpakuto, interdit.

Il fallut à Inoue quelques secondes pour se remettre de sa présence. Il lui avait pourtant semblé qu'Ichigo l'avait battu, elle l'avait même vu disparaître sous ses yeux... Mais elle remit à plus tard ses questions et se contenta de répondre à celle du Zanpakuto.

_Ano... J'ai entendu votre voix en m'endormant et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux j'étais ici...

_Tu m'as... Entendu... ?

Un doux sourire parvint à s'étirer sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

_Aye ! En fait ça fait même plusieurs mois que je vous entendais, mais mes fées avaient posé un sceau pour que je ne puisse pas vous répondre...

_... Soka. Répondit-il simplement.

Inoue baissa les yeux une seconde, cherchant ses mots.

_Ano... Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici Muramasa-san ?

L'interpellé la considéra un instant de ses yeux azur qui se tournèrent ensuite vers l'horizon nuageux.

_... Je ne le sais pas moi-même, lui avoua-t-il. Quand j'ai commencé à disparaître, ton Reiatsu a comme aspiré le mien, le redirigeant vers ton monde intérieur où il fut stocké avec le tien. De cette manière, j'ai pu regagner mon corps et survivre dans cet endroit depuis.

Après ses explications, le silence s'installa. Inoue réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de lui dire : c'était donc de sa faute s'il se retrouvait ici... Était-ce dut au fait qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le voir mourir sous ses yeux ? La jeune femme détestait la mort et elle se souvenait avoir souhaité de tout son cœur que les choses s'arrangent pour ce Zanpakuto solitaire... Mais y était-elle vraiment pour quelque chose ? Après tout, ses pouvoirs étaient surtout forgés sur le soutien, et non pas sur une quelconque capacité visant les Reiatsus... Mais une autre question lui vint alors à l'esprit :

_... Ano... Muramasa-san... Je me demandais... Pourquoi ne pouvais-je vous entendre que lorsque... les choses allaient mal... ?

Ce dernier, pour lui répondre, lui désigna d'un geste des bras l'étendue du monde dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

_... Regarde le visage actuel de ce monde. En ce moment il reflète la sérénité de ton esprit, ton absence de sentiments forts. Lorsque tes émotions sont positives comme lorsque tu es joyeuse, ou heureuse, ces nuages noirs disparaissent pour faire place aux blancs et il arrive souvent que des êtres naissent de ces nuages pour airer gracieusement dans les airs ...

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, un petit morceau de nuage se détacha d'un plus gros et prit lentement la forme d'un petit oiseau à l'apparence de coton. Celui-ci vint voleter gaiement autour d'eux, Inoue, amusée et surprise, tendit la main et il vint se poser sur elle un court instant avant de s'éloigner en zigzagant d'un vol enjoué.

Muramasa reprit donc son récit, cette fois le regard posé sur la propriétaire des lieux.

_Mais lorsque tes émotions sont négatives, les lieux se retrouvent engloutis sous les nuages noirs déversant ta peine et ta colère sur la ville...

Inoue en fut bouche-bée. Alors ses émotions avaient vraiment une influence sur son monde intérieur ?

_...Sugoi, souffla-t-elle impressionnée avant de sourire. Dans ce cas je vais essayer d'être moins triste ! Comme ça vous n'aurez pas à revoir ce genre de choses et...

_... Femme.

Elle se tut voyant qu'il cherchait ses mots.

_Si tu as des problèmes, que tu es peinée ou en colère... Ne te renferme pas sur toi-même et n'essaie pas de paraître heureuse. En temps que Zanpakuto, mon rôle est de prêter mes pouvoirs à mon possesseur et de veiller sur lui.

Les ambres de l'humaine s'arrondirent de stupeur alors qu'elle devinait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire et qu'il s'agenouillait devant elle un peu trop respectueusement à son goût.

_Femme, deviens mon nouveau possesseur. Si je suis arrivé là c'est que mon destin est de te servir. Bien sûr étant humaine tu ne bénéficieras pas de tous mes pouvoirs mais je pourrai m'en charger en apparaissant à tes côtés.

_Ano... Fit-elle gênée de la situation.

C'était la première fois qu'on était si respectueux envers elle, ce qui la gênait énormément.

_... Ta bienveillance m'a étonnée lors de notre rencontre, lui avoua-t-il alors. Soigner son adversaire... J'avoue t'avoir trouvé puérile. Mais en vivant dans ce monde j'ai compris ce que tu souhaites obtenir et j'ai compris que c'était également ce que je souhaite... Laisse-moi devenir ta lame, et combattre à tes côtés comme ton propre Zanpakuto. Nous serons plus forts si nous combattons ensemble.

Inoue le regarda, silencieuse.

_Ce que... Je souhaite... ? Protéger Kurosaki-kun et les autres ? … Non c'est bien plus fort..._

_Muramasa-san... Relevez-vous je vous prie...

Il lui obéit et elle lui adressa un doux sourire.

_Je... Je ne sais pas me battre avec un sabre mais... Je veux combattre à vos côtés et je suis persuadée qu'ensemble nous stopperons ces guerres entre Las Noches et le Seireitei. Mais, appelez-moi par mon prénom s'il vous plait.

Pour la première fois, un doux sourire fendit le visage du Zanpakuto.

_Soka... Commença-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque de sa nouvelle propriétaire dans un geste chaleureux. Arigato, Orihime.

Et il disparut alors qu'elle sentait une étrange force la tirer en arrière, ce qui la poussa à se réveiller.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

_Tu veux dire que... Muramasa-san est vraiment entré dans ton monde intérieur et qu'il est devenu ton... ?

Inoue confirma d'un joyeux signe de tête. Visiblement ces évènements lui avaient monté le moral à son maximum, ce qu'Hinamori trouva tant mieux. Les choses iraient encore mieux si toutes les deux étaient aussi souvent de bonne humeur ne pouvaient-elles s'empêcher de penser. Néanmoins, à cet instant, la Shinigami devait avouer que la fatigue la rattrapait et elle décida de reporter au lendemain le récit qu'elle voulait narrer à son amie – lui raconter l'étrange comportement d'Aizen.

C'est donc en baillant silencieusement mais grandement qu'elle se dirigea vers l'autre lit après avoir prit un yukata dans le placard, se changea et se roula aussitôt dans les couettes moelleuses à souhait sous le regard amusé de l'humaine. Elle nota par la même occasion que jamais elle ne s'était allongé sur un matelas aussi confortable auparavant.

_Oyasuminasai, Hinamori ! Déclara la rousse joyeuse en plongeant la tête dans ses oreillers comme si elle cherchait à se fondre dedans.

Un sourire étendit les lèvres de la brunette. Malgré la guerre, c'était tout de même une belle journée qui venait de s'écouler.

_Oyasuminasai, Orihime !

* * *

><p>Le soleil brillait depuis déjà quelques heures, pourtant les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrait seulement, clignant lentement pour s'habituer à la lumière. La première chose sur laquelle se posèrent les ambres peu réveillées fut une chose étrange noire et blanche et quelques zones d'un vert éclatant. Ses yeux n'étaient pas encore adaptés à son réveil, mais quand la voix de la chose en question se fit entendre, elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait :<p>

_... Orihime-chan, je t'attendais...

Les orbites de l'interpellée s'ouvrirent démesurément sous la surprise. Devant d'elle – ou plutôt au-dessus – se trouvait Ulquiorra, le visage impassible pourtant penché sur le sien. Le rouge grimpa rapidement sur les joues de la jeune femme et, prise au dépourvu, elle se cacha sous ses couettes.

_... Orihime-chan ?

_D-depuis quand est-il là ?_ se demanda-t-elle sans perdre sa gêne tout en gardant une prise sur les couvertures que son compagnon tentait de tirer.

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre puis un petit rire amusé :

_... Je crois qu'Orihime n'est pas du matin, Ulquiorra-san.

Ce dernier garda son attention sur la masse vivant sous l'amas de couette, intrigué malgré lui par le comportement de la jeune femme qui finit par sortir sa tête, portant son regard sur son amie.

_Hinamori ? T'es levée depuis longtemps ? Interrogea-t-elle ses rougeurs se calmant malgré les émeraudes de l'arrancar fixée sur elle.

Inoue remarqua alors que la Shinigami était déjà vêtue de son ensemble blanc, ses cheveux ébènes détachés encore humide. Visiblement elle sortait de la salle de bain. Cette dernière hocha la tête avec un sourire.

_Depuis une heure sans doute.

_Depuis une heure ?! Et... Ulquiorra, depuis quand est-il là ?_

_Tu aurais dû me réveiller...

L'interpellé secoua la tête cette fois.

_Tu dormais trop bien pour que j'ose le faire... Et puis avec ce qu'il y a eut hier tu as bien le droit de te reposer, termina-t-elle avec un sourire.

_Et Ulquiorra, pourquoi est-il ici ?_ Se demanda la rouquine, pensive. _…Il ne m'a quand même pas regardé dormir ?! _

_Ano... Excuse-moi Ulquiorra-kun... Tu voulais me voir ?

_Aizen-sama m'a demandé de vous amener votre déjeuner...

Il sembla chercher ses mots, sans pour le moins en perdre son expression neutre habituelle.

_... Et... Il se ravisa finalement sous l'étonnement des deux jeunes femmes. Non, rien.

La rouquine tourna ses ambres vers celles de son amie, cherchant un moyen de comprendre le message qu'aurais aimé lui faire passer l'arrancar du vide. Après un instant de débat silencieux entre leur regard, une idée germa dans la tête de la rousse qui se tourna finalement vers Ulquiorra, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

_Ulquiorra-kun, tu voudrais bien rester déjeuner avec nous, s'il te plait ?

Les émeraudes de son ami qui ne l'avait pas lâché s'ouvrirent de stupeur un court instant avant qu'il ne détourne son regard du sien, peut-être gêné. Oui, c'était bel et bien de la gêne car Inoue put s'apercevoir des légères rougeurs apparaissant sur les joues de la cuarta et elle fut ravie de voir qu'elle avait touché juste. Il répondit juste que si cela lui faisait plaisir, il resterait, mais pas dans le cas contraire.

C'est donc avec un sourire et de bonne humeur qu'elle sortit finalement de sous ses couettes chaudes et moelleuses, vêtue de son yukata elle prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et le tira joyeusement vers la terrasse couverte où se trouvait la table et les repas apportés par le brun. Hinamori, qui était déjà installée prépara leur couverts et leur parts et aussi étonnant que cela aurait put paraître, les mets étaient les mêmes que sur terre, c'est-à-dire : boissons fruités, pâtisseries en tout genre aux airs très appétissantes, thé, lait ou eau au choix.

_Wouha... Et avec ça le service de porcelaine est sublime... Ça change quand même de mes repas de prisonnière_, songea-t-elle distraitement avant de lancer un « Itadakimasu » enthousiaste.

Ils déjeunèrent dans le calme, parfois brisé par des cris de Hollow dans le contrebas. D'ailleurs Inoue parvint à reconnaître la voix de Nnoitra qui semblait de forte mauvaise humeur après le pauvre Tesla. Le pauvre... Il devait déjà se remettre des blessures que Zaraki lui avait infligées, alors si en plus il devait subir les sautes d'humeur de son maitre... Le hurlement qu'elle entendit venant du Quinta ressemblait à quelque chose du genre « 'vais t'passer la feule ! », ce qu'Inoue ne comprit pas vraiment tandis qu'Hinamori, elle, comprit comme étant « j'vais t'casser la gueule ! » qui était l'exacte traduction.

_Au fait Orihime, commença Hinamori lorsqu'elle eut finit de manger, affichant un air désolé. Je ne serai pas là cet après-midi, j'ai promis à Aizen-taicho d'aider Szayel-san aux préparations...

_Oh... ça veut dire que je pourrai partir avec Ulquiorra-kun alors, déduit la rousse en souriant à Hinamori avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme.

_Tu comptes partir à la recherche de Hollow ? L'interrogea alors son amie en comprenant sans peine où elle voulait en venir. … Ça pourrait être dangereux...

Inoue fit non du visage sans perdre son sourire.

_Je ne risque rien si j'y vais avec Ulquiorra-kun.

Sous la remarque de la jeune femme, la cuarta sentit un feu agréable bruler dans son bas-ventre sans en connaître réellement l'origine. Quel était ce sentiment ? Il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel avant l'arrivée de l'ex-prisonnière au sein de Las Noches.

_Aizen-sama vous considère comme des nôtres, alors je ferai en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Pas très rassurée à l'idée de laisser son amie partir dans un monde si dangereux, Hinamori les regarda tour à tour, cherchant à savoir si elle disait vrai. La Shinigami ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa nouvelle amie ni au jeune homme dont la rousse était amoureuse car après tout, Hinamori devait avouer que malgré son indifférence, Ulquiorra était quelqu'un d'attirant et protecteur malgré cela.

… _Il est aussi l'espada numéro quatre_, se souvint-elle en posant ses yeux sur lui.

_... Soit prudente alors, dit-elle finalement à l'adresse de sa jeune amie.

_Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je suis toujours prudente, lança l'interpellé en se levant, adoptant la pose de ce qui semblait être un homme musclé.

Mais soudain, en voulant faire un pas, Inoue se prit le pied dans le tapis sombre du balcon et agita vainement les bras pour éviter la chute vers l'avant qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Heureusement, des mains blanches la retinrent à la taille pour la remettre dans une pose droite et équilibrée.

_... Toujours prudente ? Répéta Hinamori, l'air blasé, une goutte sur la tempe.

_Héhé, gomene, fut la réponse de la victime accompagné d'un sourire gêné alors que la cuarta la remettait correctement sur pied non sans garder un instant sa prise sur la jeune femme.

Hinamori se sentit rougir à les voir ainsi. Oui, elle en était sûre, les deux jeunes gens s'aimaient réellement. Mais leur pose lui rappela les évènements de la journée précédente, lorsqu'Aizen l'avait soudain embrassée dans le cou en la retenant contre lui et elle se demanda comment elle était censée réagir auprès du maitre des lieux après cet événement…

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur déjeuner, Ulquiorra repartit, non sans leur rappeler qu'il viendrait les chercher pour le repas de midi – et oui, les arrancars dinaient avec leur roi tous les midis uniquement.

Inoue profita donc de l'instant pour faire sa toilette et discuter ensuite avec son amie.

_... Tu penses qu'Aizen-taicho t'autorisera à partir avec Ulquiorra-san ? Demanda Hinamori encore inquiète pour son amie.

_Je ne sais pas... A vrai dire je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé, fit la rousse avec une goutte sur la tempe. Mais je lui en parlerai après le repas de midi ! Enfin… Si j'y pense…

_Et... Ça ira pour vous... ? Je veux dire que le Hueco Mundo est quand même un lieu dangereux et votre mission consiste à trouver les plus puissants hollows du désert...

Hinamori regardait l'humaine avec insistance, cherchant à lui faire comprendre que tout ne se passerait pas forcément bien et que, de plus, elle, elle vivait toujours ! Ce qui n'était pas le cas des personnes présentes. Tous dans ce monde étaient des âmes... Tous sauf Orihime, ce qui inquiétait la Shinigami qui craignait que son amie meure pour se réincarner en hollow de bas niveau...

_Ne t'en fait pas, elle ne craint rien, assura une voix masculine qui fit sursauter les deux amies.

Un sombre halo noir et violet s'échappa du Zanpakuto accroché à la taille de l'humaine et prit forme près de cette dernière. Rapidement Muramasa se dressa devant elles, droit, mains dans les poches et ses pupilles azur rivées sur sa détentrice.

_Si la cuarta espada ne peut la protéger, je m'en chargerai…

Inoue tourna ses ambres vers lui et lui sourit :

_Arigato, Muramasa-san !

Celui-ci sourit à son tour et lui fit un signe de tête respectueux. En observant le Zanpakuto, la Shinigami comprit qu'Orihime ne craignait pas grand chose entourée comme elle l'était et elle remercia silencieusement l'esprit du katana de la protéger.

_Dites, Muramasa-san, vous pouvez garder votre forme humaine combien de temps ? Interrogea la rouquine, curieuse.

_... Surement encore bien des centaines années étant donné que cet endroit est rempli de particules spirituelles. Je pourrai t'apparaitre dès que tu le désireras où que je te sentirai en danger.

_... Mais tu ne voudrais pas apparaître juste pour t'amuser ?

Le Zanpakuto la regarda, interloqué.

_Ben oui, ce n'est pas très juste pour toi si tu n'as le droit d'apparaitre que pour m'aider. Tu as aussi le droit de venir pour te reposer, ou t'amuser, expliqua-t-elle un doigt sur la lèvre, pensive.

_Orihime... Je ne suis pas certain que ça soit une bonne idée. Si Aizen-sama se rend compte de ma présence, que dirait-il ?

_Ah oui c'est vrai... Eh bien je n'aurai qu'à aller lui annoncer que tu es mon Zanpakuto aussitôt manger !

Les yeux azurs du Zanpakuto ne se détachèrent pas de leur propriétaire, il voulait être sûr que ses apparitions ne lui amèneraient pas de mauvaises représailles. Il venait à peine de faire d'elle sa nouvelle détentrice mais il savait qu'elle lui était précieuse. Elle était tellement différente des Shinigamis qu'il avait rencontrés, tellement différente de son ancien maitre Koga... Rien qu'en étant dans son monde intérieur il comprenait pleinement ses sentiments qui se peignaient sur le paysage, mais s'il pouvait garder son apparence, il saurait encore plus rapidement lorsque les choses n'iraient pas.

Un Zanpakuto était lié à son possesseur et quel que soit la situation, il savait lorsque les choses n'allaient pas. Vivre dans le Hueco Mundo lui permettrait d'intervenir plus rapidement si le besoin se faisait, mais il ne le ferait qu'à la seule condition où le maitre des lieux acceptait le fait que la jeune femme possède désormais un Zanpakuto... Il ne voulait pas mettre en péril la situation de la rouquine.

_... Tu sais, Aizen-taicho acceptera surement sa présence, annonça Hinamori en souriant.

_Onto ni ?

_Aye ! Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, je suis sûre qu'Aizen-taicho acceptera Muramasa-san. Tout ce qu'il désire c'est recruter pour agrandir les rangs de son armée. Je ne vois pas en quoi la présence de Muramasa-san dérangerait.

Orihime remercia son amie de lui donner ainsi du courage et le Zanpakuto en fit de même avant de se retirer dans le monde intérieur de la rousse. Il voulait être sûr de ne pas attirer l'attention avec son Reiatsu avant que le maitre des lieux soit au courant de sa présence. Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent ensuite le reste du temps à parler de leur nouvelle vie, observant le paysage que leur offrait le balcon en même temps.

Mais bientôt arriva midi...

**14**

_... Es-tu sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? _Interrogea le Zanpakuto dans son esprit.

_Ne t'en fais pas, lui assura Inoue. Aies confiance en Ulquiorra, à ses côtés je ne craindrai rien.

_Je ne fais pas confiance aux hollows. Si les choses dégénèrent, je m'interposerai…_

La rousse sourit doucement. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout, les Zanpakuto étaient supposés combattre les hollows alors sa rancune envers eux lui semblait tout à fait normale. Cependant, elle espérait fortement au fond d'elle, que sa position changerait. Si Muramasa n'appréciait vraiment pas les hollows, cela pouvait mal se passer par la suite…

_Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tout ira bien…Termina-t-elle.

_A qui parles-tu, Orihime-chan ?

L'interpellée se tourna vers la cuarta espada.

_A moi-même, rit-elle en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

Le regard émeraude de l'arrancar l'observa encore un instant, il ne semblait pas persuadé de ses paroles. Hinamori, elle, garda le silence et, ensemble ils se rendirent à la salle de réunion qui faisait office de salle à manger. Tout le monde n'était pas encore présent, il manquait l'une des espadas les plus « vivantes » - en l'occurrence Nnoitra – ainsi que la primera et la tercera.

Ils saluèrent les personnes présentes d'un bref signe de tête et prirent place autour de la table blanche. Le maitre des lieux manquait également à l'appel, seul Gin se tenait près de sa place, arborant son sempiternel sourire effrayant qui déconseillait quiconque de lui adresser la parole.

_Ohayo, Gin-kun, le salua néanmoins Orihime, à peine intimidée.

Celui-ci lui accorda un sourire plus serein et lui répondit simplement tout en s'accoudant sur la table. La Shinigami, elle, l'observa silencieusement. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le jeune homme à la chevelure argentée et, même s'il accompagnait Aizen, elle ne parvenait pas à l'accepter. Il était trop sournois et imprévisible à son gout.

_Oh, Starrk, pourquoi ne pas profiter de cet instant pour demander des soins à la demoiselle ? Fit-il ensuite, jetant un coup d'œil amusé vers le primera.

Celle-ci, surprise, tourna la tête vers l'arrancar dont il était question. Starrk arrivait tout juste dans la salle, accompagné d'Hallibell qui le soutenait. Il était vrai que celui-ci semblait en mauvais point. Son air endormi habituel était remplacé par une mine sombre et affaiblie. De plus, quelques ecchymoses demeuraient visibles sur son torse apparent et sa puissance avait diminué suite à la perte de sa fracciòn et moitié Lilinett.

Inoue n'attendis pas, prenant le soupir du Vastolord pour un accord.

_ Je rejette.

Les deux fées quittèrent les barrettes pour arriver sur l'espada, soignant rapidement ses quelques blessures. Elle remarqua – ou plutôt senti – une variation au niveau de son Reiatsu, comme s'il en avait perdu une grande partie. Cependant, il lui était impossible de la lui rendre, c'était comme s'il manquait quelque chose pour se faire… Très vite, l'espada fut capable de se tenir debout sans soutien.

_... Merci, souffla-t-il avant de reprendre sa marche vers une place libre.

La rousse ne répondit que d'un sourire et s'assit à son tour, prenant place auprès d'Ulquiorra et d'Hinamori.

_Oi, Hinamori-chan, siffla le renard, prenant un air amusé. Qu'est-ce que ça te fais d'être là ? Contente d'avoir retrouvé ton taicho ?

La jeune femme gonfla des joues, montrant son agacement déjà grand mais gagna tout de même une jolie teinte pivoine. Elle choisit de ne pas répondre, s'enfonçant dans le fond de sa chaise. Gin ricana mais ne rajouta rien tandis que Barragan soupirait, agacé, levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il que la majorité des personnes présentes soit aussi immature ?

_... A votre avis, comment s'annonce la suite ? Demanda Hallibell après un instant, prenant place auprès de Starrk et dardant l'assemblée de son regard brillant.

_Qui sait ? Dit le vieil homme, accompagnant ses paroles d'un haussement d'épaule.

_Aizen-taicho a surement déjà prévu quelque chose, ajouta Gin, se balançant sur sa chaise.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que la guerre n'est pas reporté dans trop longtemps, grogna Yammy. On s'ennuie ici, j'ai b'soin de frapper du Shinigami ! Hein, Ulquiorra ?

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers lui.

_Corrige-moi si je me trompe mais la dernière fois, c'est un type avec un bob qui t'as salement amoché dans le monde des humains.

_Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas tout donné… Et puis ça change un adversaire qui sait répondre !

_Trouve-toi des excuses, rigola Gin.

L'espada zéro grogna mais ne releva pas.

_Rah, mais lâche-moi, morveuse !

Grimmjow ricana alors.

_Tien, voilà Nnoitra.

En effet, la Quinta espada apparu dans la salle, mais ce qui attira l'attention était sans contestation le petit être accroché à la jambe de ce dernier.

_T'es béchant !

_Mais, ce ne serait pas… ?

_Nell-chan. Fit Inoue en reconnaissant l'ex-tercera espada.

L'arrancar se trouvait toujours avec son apparence d'enfant et s'accrochait au quinta en pleurnichant pour d'obscures raisons. Cependant, ce dernier ne semblait pas du tout apprécier cette position et tentait par tous les moyens de se débarrasser de ce poids, donnant de brusques coups dans le vide, tirant sur la gamine afin de tenter de lui faire lâcher prise… Il essaya même de lancer un cero – ce qui ne fonctionna pas puisque l'enfant avala l'attaque et la lui renvoya en plein visage.

_Dégage de là, Nell' !

_non ! Ze veux pas !

_Mais fous-moi la paix, morveuse ! Continuait-il en donnant des coups dans le vide avant de se tourner vers les spectateurs. Rendez-vous utile et enlevez moi ça !

Personne ne bougea un cil à la fois parce qu'ils s'en moquaient et parce que ça les amusaient de le voir ainsi. Cependant, Ichimaru reprit son sourire étrange et posa son regard sur la petite arrancar.

_Voyons, Neliel-chan… Ce n'est pas une façon d'agir en présence de votre roi…

La scène sembla se figer pour les deux chamailleurs. En effet, Aizen Sosuke était bien là, se tenant debout en bout de table, observant d'un œil exaspéré les deux arrancars. La question qui se posait pour la plupart était : « Depuis quand est-il là ? » L'enfant se calma aussitôt, lâchant la jambe de l'espada qui la souleva d'une main, concentré malgré tout sur son roi. D'un geste rapide mais hésitant, Nnoitra prit place autour de la table et se fit silencieux, de même que Neliel sur ses genoux qui, elle, prenait une attitude craintive.

_... Merci de t'être joins à nous, ex-tercera espada Neliel Tu Oderlswhank, l'accueillit-il d'un ton doucereux, dardant son regard chocolat sur le petit être effrayé.

Puis le maitre des lieux s'adressa à toute l'assemblée, regardant les membres présents un à un tandis que des serviteurs apportaient les mets appétissants. Néanmoins, personne ne cilla, attendant que l'ex-Shinigami termine ce qu'il avait à dire.

_Les Shinigamis ne semblent pas encore prêt à tenter une quelconque offensive. Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas écarter la possibilité que certains reviennent de leur propre chef… A noter, Kurosaki Ichigo ne laissera pas tomber son idée de ramener Orihime dans son monde. N'ai-je pas raison ? Acheva-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Levant timidement les yeux, l'humaine acquiesça ses paroles d'un hochement de tête. Le connaissant, c'était très probable, Ichigo ne la laisserait pas tomber ainsi… Et cela l'effrayait pour la suite. Que ferait Aizen si le Shinigami remplaçant revenait ?

_C'est pourquoi je vous demanderais de rester sur vos gardes. Yammy, Barragan, je vous demanderai de rester à Las Noches. Et toi aussi Nnoitra.

_...Ha ? S'étonna le concerné.

_J'ai pour toi une mission spéciale : rendre à Neliel Tu Oderlswhank son apparence d'origine. Une fois cela fait, je déciderai d'une sanction pour sa trahison…

L'enfant frémit, tentant de se faire plus petite quelle ne l'était sur l'espada qui ne put qu'opiner du chef, masquant sa surprise. Il le masqua de son mieux, mais l'annonce du brun eut un puissant impact sur lui : et s'il décidait d'éliminer Neliel ? Grimmjow ricana, se moquant de la position de son compère qui ne pourrait pas participer à « la chasse ».

_... Grimmjow, tu l'aideras dans sa tâche.

Cette fois, ce fut à l'assemblée de se moquer tandis que la sexta prenait un air abattu. Même s'il était le roi, Aizen aimait bien taquiner certaines de ses espadas…

_Bien, cette fois j'ai terminé… Itadakimasu.

Et le repas commença ainsi, dans la bonne humeur pour certain et de mauvaise pour d'autres. Inoue, elle, ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Elle avait peur pour son camarade de classe, peur qu'il décide de revenir… Elle était bien à Las Noches, même si tous n'étaient pas forcément aimable, elle aimait bien l'endroit et avait déjà commencé à s'attacher aux résidents. Gin était gentil avec elle, Ulquiorra la protégeait et lui tenait compagnie, Aizen lui faisait confiance, Menolly, Loly et Hinamori étaient devenues ses amies… Sans compter ses sentiments qu'elle avait pour la cuarta espada…

Quelque chose se tendit devant son nez. Relevant les yeux, elle s'aperçu que c'était la sexta espada en face d'elle qui lui proposait un morceau de pain sous l'œil méfiant d'Ulquiorra. Grimmjow arborait son grand sourire carnassier, jetant un regard hilare à l'arrancar du vide. Visiblement, il s'amusait de ses réactions et devait se douter des sentiments pour Orihime naissant chez lui…

Inoue lui sourit tout de même, amusée et prit avec plaisir ce qu'il lui tendait avant de se servir un peu en riz. Oui, la vie à Las Noches était plaisante et elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle ferait si elle devait retourner dans le monde réel…

* * *

><p>Ichigo s'était endormi dans son lit d'hôpital. Renji et Rukia, qui étaient de nouveau passé parler des derniers ordres donnés par le commandant Yamamoto, étaient retournés à leur division afin de se renseigner de la situation auprès des capitaines. Il quitterait l'hôpital à son réveil, s'était-il dit, conscient qu'il ne devait pas perdre plus de temps. Heureusement, il avait pu charger Rukia de délivrer un message à Urahara de sa part afin de retourner dans le Hueco Mundo d'ici peu… Il devait alors profiter de ces quelques nuits tranquilles avant de recommencer les combats.<p>

Lorsque le lycéen ouvrit les yeux, c'était son monde intérieur qui s'offrait à lui. Il pleuvait légèrement sur les bâtiments vitrés et deux personnages demeuraient debout face à lui.

_Salut, mon roi, l'accueillit son hollow de son sourire infernal.

_... T'es encore là, toi ? Râla le roux en détournant les yeux.

Le hollow ricana puis se jeta sur lui, son sabre bien en main. Ne s'y attendant pas, Ichigo se retrouva cloué au sol sous le poids d'un décoloré trop envahissant. Ce dernier l'empêchait de se relever ou de faire le moindre mouvement mais il ne semblait pas décidé à le tuer. De plus, Zangetsu n'intervenait pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel, agacé.

_Evidemment que je suis encore là ! Si je pouvais trouver un moyen de m'en aller pour gagner ne serait ce que le Hueco Mundo, je sauterais de joie !

_Mouais… Dit simplement le jeune homme, blasé. Et moi, le jour où tu trouveras ce moyen, je sauterai de joie aussi…

_Oh, tu me fais de la peine… Je ne te manquerais même pas un tout petit peu ?

_... Même pas en rêve.

Le hollow grimaça, sourcils froncés. Cette réponse ne lui convenait vraiment pas contrairement aux adorables et traitresses rougeurs naissant sur les joues du Shinigami remplaçant. Il n'essayait même plus de masquer ses sentiments pour lui derrière de la rancune, il n'en avait plus envi. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'Ichigo continue de jouer ainsi au fier et au fort alors qu'il ne l'était pas devant lui? Pourquoi ne tentait-il pas de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui dire ?

_Pourtant, sans moi tu serais plus vulnérable… Et puis qui te permettrait de revenir à la vie après avoir reçu un coup mortel ensuite ? Interrogea-t-il, boudeur.

_Ca ne se reproduira plus, assura le rouquin.

_Y a pas intérêt de toute façon ! Vu la façon dont j'ai été remercié de t'avoir sauvé. Ne comptes pas sur moi pour le faire une seconde fois. Ingrat !

Le jeune homme cligna des paupières, surprit de la tournure de la discussion avant de finalement laisser sa colère reprendre le dessus.

_Par ta faute Ishida a faillit y passer, siffla-t-il.

_Eh, il t'a pardonné, non ? Alors ça n'a plus d'importance.

_Pas pour moi.

_Tch… Il a osé intervenir durant mon combat contre le numéro quatre. Ce type t'avait tué, je ne pouvais pas rester là bien sagement à attendre la fin ! Je devais lui faire payer ! Mais l'autre imbécile s'est interposé et j'ai pas su retenir mon coup… Mais merde quoi ! Il n'avait pas à prendre sa défense !

Ichigo encaissa les révélations, silencieux mais néanmoins l'air de plus en plus étonné. Le décoloré ne venait-il pas de lui avouer avoir fait tout cela pour lui, pour le venger ? Alors qu'il passait son temps à chercher à le tuer ? Chose qui d'ailleurs commençait à s'avérer inexacte puisqu'actuellement, il n'avait pas tenté de s'en prendre à lui hormis en le plaquant au sol à son entrée.

_Je tuerai quiconque ose s'en prendre à mon roi, souffla-t-il alors, le regard étrangement calme et sérieux rivé au sien.

C'était la première fois que le lycéen pouvait le voir ainsi. C'était vraiment déstabilisant et cette sensation s'accrue lorsqu'il se rendit compte de leur faible proximité en sentant le souffle frais du hollow caresser sa nuque. Le jeune homme frémit devant son regard. A la fois sombre et doré, il l'observait avec force et attention, ses pupilles rivées aux siennes semblaient décidées à ne fixer que lui de façon inquiétante et étrangement envoutante. Pourquoi ne l'attaquait-il pas ? Pourquoi semblait-il vraiment si sérieux dans le sujet ? Et pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à détourner le regard de celui si mystérieux de la créature ? Pourquoi se sentait-il attiré par ses pupilles insistantes ?

Ichigo rougit à cette pensée et chercha à changer de sujet. Il se demanda alors pourquoi son hollow parlait de sa liberté. Le détestait-il au point de souhaiter vivre au Hueco Mundo ? Cela ne collait pas vraiment avec le fait qu'il veuille éliminer chacun de ses ennemis comme il l'avait dit précédemment.

_... Qu'irais-tu faire au Hueco Mundo ?

Le blanc sourit à nouveau, son regard noir et doré se faisant plus… Doux ?

_La place de tous les hollows se trouve là-bas, mon roi. Et puis… Je serais curieux de rencontrer cet Aizen…

Sa phrase résonna lourdement dans l'esprit du lycéen qui fronça les sourcils, peut-être jaloux de le savoir intéressé par le traitre ?

_Pourquoi cela ?

_Pas pour le tuer en tout cas, ricana-il, cherchant à le faire rager, ravi de voir que sa tactique fonctionnait. Son projet de renverser la Soul Society me plait bien… Et puis, il y a pas mal de gens amusants là-bas…

Le roux commença à s'agiter, à gigoter mais l'autre ne se laissa pas surprendre, faisant le nécessaire pour ne pas perdre sa place. Le jeune homme lui interdisait de penser ainsi et lui hurlait de s'ôter de sur lui ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître le rire du hollow. Ichigo avait souffert par la faute d'Aizen. Il lui avait enlevé son amie, l'avait fait passer pour une traitresse, il avait envoyé son espada le combattre, il avait trahit la Soul Society… Il ne pouvait pas supporter les propos de son hollow, il ne parvenait pas à oublier toutes les souffrances endurées à cause des arrancar. Ses amis et lui auraient pu mourir à cause d'eux et ce hollow souhaitait les rejoindre ?

Le décoloré le fit stopper ses mouvements en s'appuyant davantage sur lui, bloquant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête à l'aide d'une seule main, l'autre se posant sur sa gorge sans la presser, la caressant au contraire de son pouce. Son vis-à-vis amena son visage plus proche du sien et il retint son souffle, sentant alors une vague étrange naitre dans son bas ventre et des rougeurs gagnant ses joues – ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer avec délectation son assaillant.

_Tu me fais rire, siffla le décoloré, perdant son sourire. Ne te voile pas la face, mon roi. Les Shinigamis ne sont pas ce qu'ils prétendent être. Et puis, réfléchis, si je n'étais plus là, toi et ta petite famille pourriez vivre en paix sans craindre mon retour… Réfléchis-y, mon roi.

Il marqua une pause non sans garder ses yeux fixés aux siens. Le ton qu'il adopta ensuite fut comme s'il n'approuvait pas les mots qu'il allait dire.

_... Après tout, ma présence t'insupportes, ce serait pour toi une occasion de gagner la paix… Continua-t-il avant de finalement froncer les sourcils. Quoique… Je ne te laisserai pas dans ta joie, sois en certain !

Le roux se figea. Combien de fois avait-il espérer voir sa lutte contre les hollows s'alléger ? Combien de fois avait-il prié ne pas posséder un tel être mesquin en lui ? Sans lui, il ne ressentirait plus cette peur de perdre le contrôle… Mais à son récit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées, mais il lui semblait que son vis-à-vis lui en voulait de le redouter…

_En même temps, il ne fait rien pour aider_, songea-t-il alors mais tout de même curieux face à son comportement.

Et puis, il devait avouer que cette rencontre avec lui était différente des autres fois. A cet instant, parler avec lui était… Agréable, intéressant et plaisant. Curieusement, il appréciait l'attention qu'il semblait lui porter et comprenait avec gêne la raison de la sensation onctueuse qui le prenait lorsqu'il réalisait leur proximité. Commençait-il vraiment à s'attacher à ce point à cet être ? Pouvait-il vraiment commencer à l'aimer ?

Un soupir las interrompit sa réflexion intérieure et une main dure se referma sur le bras du décoloré.

_Bon, ça suffit, laisse-le, fit Zangetsu en le tirant en arrière pour qu'Ichigo puisse timidement se relever. De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi une telle chose arriverait. Tu as toujours fais parti d'Ichigo, je ne vois pas comment les choses pourraient changer.

_Tch…

_Ichigo, continua le Zanpakuto. Reste sur tes gardes, Las Noches doit s'attendre à d'éventuelles contre-attaques. Et cette fois, la bataille risque d'être sans retour… Penses-tu pouvoir accepter de mêler tes amis à cela ? Réfléchi bien et prends la bonne décision…

_... Tu as raison, Zangetsu… Les arrancars sont bien trop puissants pour mes amis. Dit Ichigo, comme s'il y avait déjà songé. J'y retournerai seul et je ramènerai Inoue, coûte que coûte !

Derrière lui, le hollow fronça mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

_Tu es vraiment trop naïf, majesté… Ils attendent ton retour et toi, tu fonces sans réfléchir… Comment pourrais-je te protéger si je ne possède pas mon propre corps ? _S'interrogea-t-il, l'air sérieux tandis que le rouquin partait s'entrainer avec son Zanpakuto non sans lui adresser un dernier regard hésitant quant à ses sentiments.

* * *

><p>Le repas passa rapidement, les espadas vidèrent aussi vite les lieux, partant s'atteler à leur tâche. Aizen avait accepté de laisser Inoue accompagner Ulquiorra dans sa mission – à l'étonnement général. Il y eut quelques bavardages sur l'attitude nouvelle de la cuarta espada de la part de certains – Nnoitra, Grimmjow et Yammy – alors que les autres discutaient d'autres choses. Hinamori subissant les plaisanteries d'Ichimaru, Aizen le réprimandant. Starrk somnolant à sa place, réveillé par une légère tape amicale d'Hallibell derrière son crâne accompagné d'un regard doux… Szayel n'avait pas dit grand-chose car trop concentré intérieurement sur des expériences, tentant également de ne pas prêter attention à Barragan et Tousen qui parlaient « justice » puis échecs à ses côtés.<p>

Lorsqu'Orihime voulu parler de Muramasa, elle fut coupé dans son élan par un début de dispute entre Nnoitra et Grimmjow que le maitre des lieux réprima d'une poussée violente de Reiatsu, calmant ainsi la plupart des trouble-fêtes. Elle reporta donc involontairement le sujet, espérant trouver le bon moment. Cependant, l'occasion ne se représenta pas et la réunion toucha à son terme.

Grimmjow fut le premier à quitter les lieux, tout juste suivi d'Ulquiorra et d'Inoue. Il arborait une expression renfrognée et avançait d'un pas trainant, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son hakama.

_Bon courage, Grimmjow-san, dit gentiment l'humaine en sortant aux côtés d'Ulquiorra, commençant à partir par un autre couloir.

_Mouais… J'vais en avoir besoin… Marmonna-t-il en se frottant le crâne, embêté.

La quinta espada sorti alors, tenant l'enfant sous son bras comme s'il s'agissait d'un bagage et parti sans même attendre le bleuté.

_Tch… Crétin…

Maugréant, il finit par s'en aller à sa suite sous le regard rieur d'Inoue.

_Es-tu prête ? l'interrogea alors Ulquiorra, posant son regard émeraude dans le sien.

Vérifiant discrètement la présence de son Zanpakuto à sa taille abrité sous son haut long, elle acquiesça d'un sourire, ravie de pouvoir l'aider dans ses recherches. Il hocha alors la tête et, s'approchant, prit la jeune femme dans ses bras à sa grande surprise.

_Tu ne parviendrais pas à suivre mon sonido, expliqua-t-il simplement.

Et il usa ainsi de sa technique, quittant ensemble les lieux pour gagner le désert de sable blanc. Ulquiorra avait déjà une idée d'un hollow à recruter. Seulement, il doutait du choix que ce dernier ferait, s'il choisirait ou non de les rejoindre à Las Noches. Cette créature était de nature vive et n'aimait que se battre. Il l'avait connu lorsqu'il était un adjuchas, ce dernier l'avait accompagné quelques temps malgré l'attitude distante de l'espada et s'étaient souvent battu malgré les refus de la chauve-souris. Il était fort, peut-être même plus qu'Ulquiorra mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, leur mission était de ramener de puissants hollow qui deviendraient des arrancars et celui-ci faisait un excellent candidat.

_Mais Ulquiorra n'était pas rassuré par l'idée de ces retrouvailles… _

_Tu sembles savoir où aller…, se surprit la jeune femme, se rendant compte de la direction précise qu'ils prenaient.

_Il y a… Un hollow qui correspond aux critères d'Aizen-sama, expliqua-t-il, le regard rivé sur l'horizon.

D'après son expression, Inoue comprit qu'il était hésitant sur la personne, mais décidé à s'y rendre. C'était… Inquiétant de le voir ainsi.

_Et… Il est fort, ce hollow, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce ressemblait plus à un constat qu'à une question. Mais elle avait vu juste. Le hollow qu'ils traquaient était l'un des plus forts que la cuarta ait connu…

_En effet.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire ni penser, c'était la première fois qu'il se montrait réticent. Ce hollow devait vraiment être impressionnant pour préoccupé ainsi l'arrancar du vide. Elle pensa un moment que se qu'il craignait était d'échouer sa mission, mais lorsqu'elle remarqua que sa prise se faisait plus forte sur elle, elle comprit qu'il craignait tout simplement pour sa sécurité.

Orihime n'avait pas peur. Elle ne connaissait pas la personne qu'ils cherchaient, ni sa force, mais pour Ulquiorra, elle s'était promit de ne pas avoir peur. Il était là, à ses côtés, et cela lui suffisait pour demeurer confiante. Ils réussiraient et elle ferait de son mieux pour lui être utile durant _leur _mission.

_... Je suis sûre que ça se passera bien, sourit finalement Inoue, enroulant timidement ses bras autour de son cou dans une douce étreinte, tentant de le tirer de sa mine préoccupée.

Baissant un instant son regard sur elle, l'espada finit par opiner d'un léger signe de tête positif en restant toutefois légèrement incertain. Il fallait qu'il réussisse…

_Konqi Lòng-Wàng, dragon de braise du Hueco Mundo… Invaincu depuis des générations… _

**15**

_... Dépose ça là-bas.

Hinamori obtempéra et déplaça les cartons qu'elle portait vers le fond de la salle que le scientifique lui avait désigné. Szayel était apparemment très occupé, assis devant de nombreux écrans depuis plusieurs heures, il pianotait rapidement sur le clavier sans les lâcher du regard. Dans un grand tube situé sur sa gauche bouillonnait un liquide rosâtre dans lequel se formaient de nombreuses bulles qui éclataient par la suite. Il y en avait d'autres dans le même style mais de couleurs différentes, c'était à la fois amusant et intriguant.

Hinamori n'était allé qu'une seule fois à la douzième division, mais elle pouvait clairement avouer que ce laboratoire lui ressemblait légèrement à la seule différence que les lieux étaient plus éclairés et colorés qu'à la douzième division. Intérieurement, elle espérait juste que l'espada ne soit pas aussi fêlée que Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

_... Vous n'avez rien d'autre à me demander ? Demanda timidement la Shinigami après un instant, scrutant la fine silhouette du scientifique devant ses écrans.

Ce dernier agita la main, comme un signe d'oublie et parla sans même se retourner.

_Les deux autres se chargent des tâches les plus délicates. Non pas que je n'ai pas confiance mais plutôt qu'ils le méritent bien… Et puis, je n'aimerais pas que tu sois exposé aux déflagrations…

Curieuse, elle voulu lui demander de qui il parlait mais s'abstint, préférant ne pas trop le déranger dans ses travaux. Elle balada son regard un peu partout sur la vaste salle et les bibliothèques vers le fond attirèrent son attention. Hinamori aimait lire, c'était une activité seine et reposante quel que soient les ouvrages. Elle alla donc jeter un coup d'œil aux titres, remarquant qu'il ne s'agissait que de livres scientifiques ou d'expériences…

Puis, rapidement, deux personnages vinrent dans la salle, exténué et sentant fortement le brûlé. Il s'agissait de deux hollows. L'un était énorme avec un gros masque coloré et vêtu d'un étrange habit jaune, alors que l'autre était plus petit à la peau violette et ne portant qu'une sorte de pagne blanc. La Shinigami s'étonna de leur fatigue mais aussi de l'air grave qui se peignait sur leur visage

_Pesche Gadish et Dondochakka Wilson… Je pensais vous avoir dit de ne pas vous montrer avant d'avoir terminé…

_Itai… Travaux terminés, couina le plus petit en se laissant tomber à plat ventre derrière le siège de l'espada.

_Terminés… Pour sûr… ! Confirma le second en l'imitant, fatigué.

Visiblement, les deux personnages avaient subits plusieurs brûlures et explosions et Hinamori comprit alors que c'était eux qui s'occupaient des tâches les plus dangereuses. Le scientifique ne s'étonna que légèrement de cette fin hâtive de leur tâche, il savait qu'ils désiraient des réponses, d'où leur motivation…

Hinamori aidait Szayel depuis plusieurs heures déjà, surement cinq ou six. Le travail n'était pas vraiment compliqué, il lui avait d'abord fallu prendre note de quelques expériences, puis contrôler l'état d'échantillons colorés, activer des machines étranges, déplacer du matériel… Et cela pendant que son superviseur se concentrait sur des recherches apparemment fortement importantes – et intéressantes. Son travail était nettement moins long et épuisant que son ancien travail de lieutenant au sein du Gotei ju-san. Mais depuis ces quelques heures, c'était la première fois qu'elle apercevait les deux hollows.

_Szayel… Maintenant, dis-nous… Commença le violet, les yeux baissés sur son poing serré et tremblant devant lui. Dis-nous ce que va devenir Neliel-sama !

Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres du scientifique qui, jusque là, n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Assis dans son fauteuil, il avait écouté attentivement les paroles du violet, hésitant à lui donner les réponses qu'ils attendaient tant.

_... Neliel Tu Oderlswhank va être jugé pour sa trahison, fit-il finalement avant de faire volteface, toujours assit. Suivant ce qu'il sera décidé, vos vies sont entre mes mains. Priez pour qu'Aizen-sama daigne vous accorder une seconde chance.

_Jugée… ?

_C'est la quinta espada, Nnoitra Jiruga et la sexta Grimmjow Jaggerjack, qui sont chargés de lui rendre son apparence, expliqua le scientifique, arborant un sourire en coin, amusé de leur comportement.

Les deux hollows ne semblaient pas rassurés par ses propos. Certainement parce que c'était la quinta espada qui s'occupait de Neliel. C'était Nnoitra qui les avait écartés de Las Noches – aidé par une invention du scientifique. C'était lui qui était responsable de l'état actuel de l'ancienne tercera espada alors qui pouvait dire comment se passait la « cohabitation » en attendant qu'elle retrouve sa forme initiale ?

_Oh, je vous rassure. Même si l'ex-tercera espada se voit éliminée par Aizen-sama, je ne vous tuerai pas pour autant. J'ai besoin de nouveaux cobayes… Conclu d'un ton mielleux l'octava, accompagnant ses paroles d'un sourire en coin.

Hinamori frissonna, observant d'un air désolé les deux créatures mortifiées. Szayel pouvait sembler être cruel à cet instant, mais que se soit à Soul Society où à Las Noches, tous les traitres étaient jugés. C'était normal, c'était la procédure même si cela pouvait être si dur… Après un instant, les deux hollows se redressèrent, la tête basse et s'apprêtèrent à retourner à leur activité, mâchoire crispée.

_... Neliel Tu Oderlswhank ne sera pas exécutée.

Surpris, Ils se tournèrent vers l'octava désormais debout. La jeune Shinigami l'observait elle aussi, curieuse. Pour seule explication, le scientifique poussa un soupir mélodramatique, levant les yeux au ciel. Ca l'ennuyait de l'avouer. Il aurait préféré ne pas leur dire la vérité, mais il ne voulait pas risquer que deux dépressifs fassent n'importe quoi dans son laboratoire.

_Réfléchissez, c'est **Nnoitra** qui s'occupe de son cas. Rien que ça, ça devrait vous parler. Fit-il en appuyant ses paroles d'un regard significateur avant d'agiter une main devant lui. Bon, hors de ma vue, j'ai du travail.

Un doux sourire prit place sur les lèvres de la Shinigami, amusée, qui observait l'espada. Finalement, il n'était pas aussi cruel que ce qu'il voulait faire croire… Obéissants – et certainement un perdus par ses propos implicites – les deux hollows partirent, laissant le scientifique et la Shinigami derrière eux.

_... Sur quoi travaillez-vous, Szayel-san ?

Ce dernier, retourné vers ses écrans, lui répondit :

_Le projet énoncé lors de la réunion. Je suis parvenu à regrouper toutes les données qu'il me fallait. Tout ce qu'il me manque maintenant c'est…

_... C'est ?

_... Un support.

L'espada fronça les sourcils, faisant défiler des vidéos des combats ayant eu lieu au Hueco Mundo récemment. Intriguée, Hinamori s'approcha, et observa attentivement les images. Elles étaient toutes ou presque braquée sur le Rioqua Kurosaki Ichigo portant un effrayant masque semblable à celui d'un hollow.

_Que voulez-vous dire ?

_J'ai modifié quelque peu la nature de mes recherches.

Devant le regard attentif de la jeune femme, il choisit de continuer, agréablement surprit qu'on s'intéresse à ses recherches.

_Le Reiatsu collecté permettrait de conférer un grand potentiel à un être « artificiel » si je puis dire. Cependant, ces particules ne peuvent se fixer sur un corps. Elles sont prévues pour se fixer sur une âme. Kurosaki Ichigo serait alors un bon cobaye puisqu'il renferme en lui un « hollow intérieur ». La puissance de cet humain intrigue Aizen-sama, avoir un être comme lui parmi nous serait un sérieux atout…

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement, commençant à comprendre le plan du scientifique et ce qu'il souhaitait tenter.

_Son hollow intérieur nous rejoindrait ?

Sursautant, les deux personnages se tournèrent de concert vers l'entrée du laboratoire où se trouvait actuellement le maitre des lieux : Aizen Sosuke. Visiblement, ce dernier avait entendu et suivi toute la conversation et semblait loin d'être mécontent du changement de nature des travaux de l'octava.

Après s'être incliné respectueusement devant lui, Szayel répondit positivement. Son expérience serait de tirer le hollow du Shinigami remplaçant, avec le Hogyoku, ils lui donneraient un corps et son Reiatsu s'élèverait très certainement vers un niveau des plus élevés. Combiné au Hueco Mundo où l'énergie spirituelle était abondante, ainsi qu'au Reiatsu que le scientifique voulait lui ajouter et avec sa propre énergie, ce nouveau hollow serait surpuissant.

Bientôt, le roi approcha, posant avec douceur sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui rougit devant ce geste, posant sur elle un regard doux avant de reporter son attention sur l'octava.

_Cette expérience me plait bien, Szayel… Confia Aizen, regardant les écrans d'un air ravi et amusé. Mais qu'en serait-il d'Ichigo Kurosaki après cela ?

Le scientifique remonta les lunettes sur son nez.

_Il survivrait. L'épreuve ne serait certainement pas sans douleur, c'est certain. Mais ça ne pourra pas le tuer. De plus, sa puissance ne se verrait pas altérée par la disparition de son hollow. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, le Hogyoku remplacerait ce Reiatsu disparu par une nouvelle source toute aussi forte.

Szayel savait que le Shinigami remplaçant intéressait assez son maitre et il devait avouer qu'il ferait un cobaye excellent. Ce jeune homme était vraiment fascinant, doté d'un Reiatsu hors du commun, et d'une grande volonté, il comprenait pourquoi Aizen désirait l'avoir à leurs côtés…

_Ces nouvelles sont très intéressantes, souffla Aizen. Et je pense pouvoir t'apporter ce support d'ici très peu de temps…

_Ha ?

Le maitre des lieux sourit.

_Il ne tardera pas à revenir. Il est bien trop têtu pour abandonner. Nous n'aurons qu'à être prêts à son arrivée et faire en sorte qu'il se plie à l'expérience…

Szayel hocha la tête, en accord avec son roi. Il fallait donc que tout soit prêt le plus tôt possible afin de préparer l'expérience.

_Il nous faut Kurosaki Ichigo, appuya le brun en se détournant d'eux. Sa force et son entêtement seront primordiaux pour renverser le Seireitei. Je ne veux pas qu'il périsse, est-ce clair ?

Le scientifique opina silencieusement. Aizen baissa alors les yeux sur la Shinigami, la dardant d'un regard pénétrant envoutant et adoucit.

_Hinamori-kun, j'ai à parler avec toi, rejoins-moi à mes appartements lorsque ton travail sera terminé, ajouta gentiment le brun avant de disparaitre du laboratoire.

Elle acquiesça. Le scientifique retourna aussitôt à ses écrans, poussant un soupir. Tout serait prêt rapidement, mais il lui faudrait tout de même de l'aide supplémentaire pour les expériences qu'il avait mis de côté en attendant de résoudre celle-ci…

Hinamori s'assura une dernière fois d'avoir correctement fait ses travaux puis, demeura un instant hésitante. Aizen avait besoin de soldats puissants dans son armée, elle l'avait comprit. Mais elle était loin de lui être utile. Elle n'était qu'un fardeau, une fois de plus… Il fallait qu'elle s'améliore, il fallait qu'elle devienne plus forte, pour lui. Hinamori devait trouver un moyen quelconque d'y parvenir…

Une nouvelle fois, elle se tourna vers les bibliothèques et chercha silencieusement mais activement quelque chose pouvant répondre à ses attentes. Bientôt, elle tira du meuble blanc un ouvrage épais, lourd semblable à un dictionnaire – bien plus gros – devinant que celui-ci ferait l'affaire. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'espada, hésitante.

_Ano… Szayel-san… Pourrais-je vous emprunter un livre ? L'interrogea-t-elle timidement.

Surprit, ce dernier tourna ses pupilles orangées vers elle, scrutant l'ouvrage entre ses doigts fins. Il s'agissait d'un de ses propres ouvrages basé uniquement mais entièrement sur le Reiatsu. Il s'étonnait de savoir que la Shinigami lisait ce genre de chose mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, se contentant d'accepter de le lui laisser quelques temps du moment qu'elle y prenait garde.

C'est donc avec le sourire que la jeune femme quitta les lieux, lui lançant un « à tout à l'heure » enthousiaste, sachant qu'ils se reverraient au diner qui surviendrait sous peu.

Aizen avait pas mal réfléchis à la situation. Il avait déjà attendu et planifié son plan durant des centaines d'années, attendre encore quelques temps ne serait pas de trop pour lui. Il pouvait profiter de l'instant pour agrandir son armée et ainsi garantir leur victoire sur la Soul Society de cette façon. Mais ce qui l'avait beaucoup préoccupé était le cas de son ancien lieutenant. Il avait comprit le désir ardent qu'il avait pour elle, c'était d'ailleurs cela qui inquiétait Kyoka Suigetsu qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis.

Il avait comprit qu'il aimait Hinamori, c'était pourquoi il avait fait en sorte qu'elle demeure avec lui à Las Noches. Son comportement de la veille lui avait échappé tout en lui confirmant cette pensée. Cependant, un roi ne pouvait garder de relation secrète, ni même éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un sans que cette personne ne le sache, c'était l'avis d'Aizen tout du moins. Il était égoïste et le savait, il voulait que la brunette lui appartienne. C'était pourquoi il avait décidé de parler avec elle. Il fallait qu'elle accepte sa proposition, il ne permettrait pas le contraire de toute façon. Etant le roi, il pouvait bien s'accorder des désirs égoïstes…

_Hinamori-kun… L'accueillit Aizen, d'une expression adoucie. Entre et installe-toi.

Il s'écarta de la porte pour la laisser entrer et referma le battant derrière elle. La jeune femme alla timidement s'asseoir sur l'unes des chaises rangées autour d'une table basse blanche sur laquelle reposaient deux tasses de thé fumantes. Elle sourit en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de son thé préféré parfumé au Jasmin. Aizen l'observa avec un sourire ravi. Il aimait cette vision d'elle et il la suivi silencieusement sans la quitter du regard. Les vêtements qu'il lui avait donnés lui allaient vraiment bien et s'accordaient bien avec ses formes gracieuses sans paraitre trop osés ou sobres.

_J'espère que Szayel n'a pas été trop dur avec toi, fit-il doucement en prenant place face à elle dans un fauteuil confortable.

_Oh non, Szayel-san a été très gentil.

_C'est à peine s'il osait me faire travailler_, songea-t-elle distraitement au souvenir du peu de travail qu'elle avait dû réaliser.

_Tant mieux, sourit le maitre des lieux avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

La Shinigami appréciait ces rares moments de sérénités passés avec son capitaine, ça lui rappelait l'époque du Gotei ju-san. Lorsqu'il était capitaine, ils passaient souvent la soirée sur les toits de leur division à observer la lune et les étoiles. De tous ses souvenirs, celui-ci était bien évidemment son plus beau et préféré. Pouvoir revivre ces agréables moments faisait agréablement battre son cœur contre sa poitrine.

Elle porta son attention sur lui un instant. Il semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'au Seireitei, ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de remarquer. Ici, il n'avait plus d'ordre, plus de contraintes, il était le roi, il pouvait imposer sans crainte tout son pouvoir et elle se rendait compte que ce statut lui seyait. Aizen était charismatique et chacun de ses mouvements étaient emprunts d'une certaine grâce. Sa tenue, son caractère, ses gestes… Tout était mesuré chez lui, jamais d'erreur, jamais de mauvais calculs… Il rayonnait et Hinamori comprit que sa place était à Las Noches, son rôle était de gouverner, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement.

_Que penses-tu de Las Noches ?

Elle demeura un instant silencieuse, réfléchissant à la question, le regard rivé sur sa tasse. Jusque là, tout allait bien, elle commençait à s'adapter au rythme du palais bien que les principaux résidents soient principalement brutaux et malappris pour certains…

_C'est un endroit agréable et accueillant si on ne se fit pas aux bagarres quotidiennes, lui répondit-elle en souriant, repensant à une dispute ayant eu lieu à l'extérieur du laboratoire.

_Chaque monde a ses inconvénients, plaisanta-t-il à son tour avec un sourire des plus charmeurs.

Elle rougit devant son regard insistant et bu une nouvelle gorgée de son thé. Puis elle ne put empêcher les souvenirs de la journée précédente de lui revenir en tête, se rappelant ainsi du moment où le maitre des lieux l'avait reconduit à ses quartiers et si doucement embrassé. L'avait-il fait venir pour en reparler ?

_Hinamori-kun… Reprit-il ensuite, non sans garder cette expression charmeuse. Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai sauvé ?

Elle se souvint qu'il lui avait avoué tenir à elle mais puisqu'il revenait sur la question, elle se demanda s'il n'y avait pas une autre raison. C'est pourquoi la jeune femme secoua brièvement et timidement la tête en guise de réponse.

Il lui sourit et se leva pour contourner la table basse d'un pas lent.

_Je t'ai menti hier lorsque j'ai répondu à cette question, et je m'en excuse, lui apprit-il alors en choisissant correctement chacun de ses mots.

Hinamori cru qu'un étau puissant se resserrait dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi lui avoir menti ? Pourquoi lui a-t-il laissé croire qu'il tenait à elle ? Pour la briser une seconde fois ? Elle retint sa peine du mieux qu'elle pouvait, souhaitant tout de même écouter ce que souhaitait lui dire son ancien capitaine. Cela lui semblait important…

_En fait, pour tout te dire… Si je t'ai sauvé c'est pour une toute autre raison… Continua-t-il presque dans un murmure, approchant de la jeune femme qui avait baissé les yeux, à la fois par timidité et par peine.

Il posa un genou à terre une fois proche d'elle et darda son envoutant regard chocolat sur elle sans ciller.

_Hinamori-kun, j'aimerais que tu sois ma reine.

L'interpellé hoqueta de surprise, ses yeux choqués braqués sur lui dans une attitude parfaite d'incompréhension et de gêne.

_Q-que voulez-vous dire, Aizen-t-taicho ? Bégaya-t-elle, sous le choc.

Visiblement, elle ne semblait pas décidée à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre… Tant pis, il passerait donc au plan B. Il se redressa donc légèrement pour être à la hauteur de son ancien lieutenant, prenant appuie sur sa chaise de façon à éviter tout éloignement de sa part et il reprit :

_Deviens ma reine, Hinamori-kun, souffla-t-il, approchant toujours plus avec lenteur ses lèvres des siennes. Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi… Et je veux te savoir pleinement mienne et à mes côtés durant mon règne…

Désormais, elle arborait la plus intense couleur rouge possible ainsi qu'un regard des plus perturbés rivé sur lui malgré la gêne qu'elle éprouvait. Ses mots tournaient dans sa tête, et le fait qu'il lui ait demandé d'être sienne accentuait à ses rougeurs. Elle ne parvenait pas à fuir le regard intense fixé sur elle. Son cœur martelait puissamment sa poitrine, elle était heureuse de ses mots. Si heureuse que quelques larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Si heureuse qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver comme réagir à sa demande.

Elle s'était longuement interrogée quant à ses sentiments envers le brun, mais ses doutes n'étaient arrivés que très récemment, lorsqu'Orihime lui avait demandé si elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un. Elle l'aimait vraiment, elle aimait son ancien capitaine, mais tout cela semblait si… Irréel. Malgré son expression des plus sérieuses, elle ne parvenait pas à croire ses paroles, demeurant figé de stupeur par sa révélation mais aussi figé en se rendant compte de la très faible distance qui les séparait.

Comme elle ne réagit pas, il s'autorisa à clore leur proximité, apposant ses lèvres sur les siennes si douces et tremblantes. Il entoura sa taille d'un bras et plaça sa seconde main sous son menton, désirant approfondir le plus l'échange. Il la sentit trembler sous ses doigts et, timidement, elle vint poser ses mains sur son torse, s'y accrochant doucement du bout de ses doigts fins. Il sourit contre ses lèvres à ce contact, comprenant ainsi qu'elle ne désirait pas briser leur échange, bien au contraire.

_Hinamori-kun, souffla-t-il de nouveau, ses pupilles presque closes alors que ses lèvres caressaient toujours les siennes. Quelle est ta réponse… ?

La tendre pression sur son torse s'accentua légèrement, lui révélant la gêne de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci leva ses yeux brillants sur lui de sa façon timide habituelle.

_Aye, Aizen-taicho… Murmura-t-elle. Tout ce que vous voulez…

Un sourire victorieux prit place sur ses traits et il raffermit l'emprise sur sa taille, l'amenant le plus possible contre son torse.

_Soka…

Il pressa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de les mordiller tendrement, désireux de passer cette agréable barrière – ce qu'elle lui permit rapidement en ouvrant faiblement la bouche, gémissant doucement. Alors que sa langue venait rencontrer la sienne dans un lent balai, Kyoka Suigetsu qui avait suivi l'échange soupira. L'arme devait réagir et vite…

**16**

Yammy retint avec peine un bâillement. Ce qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer ! Pourquoi lui, l'espada zéro, devait-il rester à Las Noches ? Il aurait aimé se lancer à la poursuite de ses semblables dans le désert en compagnie d'Ulquiorra… Quoique, la cuarta semblait avoir choisit y aller avec l'humaine – même si cela était assez étrange.

_Pff… Et pourquoi t'es encore là, toi ? Râla-t-il en direction du chiot qui, de nouveau, le suivait où qu'il aille.

Ce dernier répondit d'un aboiement joyeux, la queue frétillant rapidement derrière lui tandis qu'il courrait en cercle devant lui.

_Décidément, y en n'a que pour eux, marmonna le zéro en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son hakama, renfrogné.

L'animal couina tristement comme s'il le comprenait et tentait de faire la conversation, ce qui le fit davantage soupirer. Vraiment, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se retrouve coincer au palais sans occupation aucune et sans mission intéressante ?

Son regard balaya les plaines vides entourant le palais. Même dans l'enceinte de Las Noches la nuit était là, bien avancée. Surement la plupart des résidents se reposaient-ils ? Il n'avait pas vu Aizen dans son palais de l'après-midi – ou peut-être l'avait-il raté – par contre, il avait aperçu Tousen avec Wonderweiss – normal – puis il avait croisé Gin dans un couloir, ce dernier semblant monologuer de façon plutôt sérieuse. Il avait d'abord trouvé ça louche mais avait finalement choisit de ne pas s'attarder, se moquant de ce qu'il pouvait penser mais aussi parce qu'il n'aimait pas converser avec lui.

_Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Interrogea-t-il à vois haute dans un grognement, son regard se focalisant sur une zone particulière du désert.

D'où il était, il pouvait se rendre compte de la présence de Gillian mais aussi de quelques autres hollows de bas niveau. Que faisaient-ils ici ? En général, ceux qui ne désiraient pas rejoindre Aizen n'approchaient pas le palais… Curieux, Yammy usa de son sonido, ravi d'avoir trouvé de quoi s'occuper un peu.

Alors qu'il approchait, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un combat visiblement à mort entre hollows. Beaucoup étaient déjà tombés et il ne restait plus que quatre adversaires et il s'agissait exclusivement de Vasto Lord. Leurs Reiatsus n'étaient pas très élevés mais il prenait en compte qu'il était le plus fort de l'espada, ce qui signifiait que, peut-être, ceux-ci possédaient une certaine puissance.

Il ricana et s'assit non loin du combat, décidant d'attendre la fin pour se tourner vers le vainqueur auquel il proposerait de rejoindre Las Noches. Parmi les opposants, l'un d'eux attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'un petit être au masque rappelant une grenouille qui se déplaçait de façon étrange, sautillant et évitant les coups pour répliquer de brusques céros. Sa colonne vertébrale était nettement visible sur son dos vouté et quelques petits piques en dépassaient de manière inquiétante. Quelques mèches blondes dépassaient de son masque qui paraissait trop grand. De tous, il était celui qui dégageait le plus de force mais ne faisait qu'éviter les attaques.

_J'crois qu'on peut facilement parier sur le vainqueur, ricana le géant alors que le chien hollow gagnait ses côtés, épuisé de sa course.

En effet, lorsque le combat prit fin quelques minutes plus tard, la seule personne encore debout était la petite créature qui regardait calmement la lune au-dessus d'elle, dégustant timidement et prestement ses victimes comme si elle craignait se faire prendre. Décidé et souriant, Yammy se releva et s'avança, relâchant son énergie spirituelle.

_Yo, salua-t-il en accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste amical de la main.

Le hollow plia sous sa pression spirituelle, l'empêchant ainsi toute retraite. En se postant devant lui, il s'aperçut mieux de sa petitesse.

_J'ai vu c'que t'as fais à ces types. Tu m'plais bien, j'suis sur qu'Aizen-sama serait prêt à t'accueillir dans Las Noches, déclara-t-il en riant.

Le petit être l'observa à travers son masque avec de grands yeux timides, l'air tout de même curieux. Peut-être ne connaissait-il pas Las Noches ? C'était possible s'il était né en tant qu'hollow depuis peu ou encore s'il n'avait vécu qu'éloigner du palais comme, par exemple, dans la forêt de Menos.

_Hum… Pour résumer, tu s'rais logé, nourris et plus puissant.

Le regard du hollow ne changea pas et Yammy remarqua que ses grands yeux pouvaient s'apparenter à ceux d'un enfant. Merde alors, il aurait du mal à lui faire comprendre le massage si c'était le cas.

C'est alors que le chien hollow arriva, aboyant toujours aussi gaiement. Lorsqu'il aperçu le petit être, il s'en approcha prudemment, reniflant. La grenouille recula d'un pas, peut-être un peu surprise et l'animal recommença à aboyer et à remuer la queue, ravi, se jetant sur lui.

Un sourcil haussé, Yammy observait la scène : la créature était couchée à terre sur le dos, le chien désireux de jouer sur son ventre. Un petit bruit semblable à un rire d'enfant s'éleva et il comprit qu'il s'agissait du hollow.

_Ok, pour une fois qu't'es utile, fit Yammy en comprenant que l'animal et la créature s'appréciaient.

Après tout, les enfants aimaient les animaux, non ? Alors il pourrait se servir de cela pour faire entrer le petit hollow dans Las Noches.

_Bon, on rentre au palais, annonça le géant à l'adresse de son compagnon à quatre pattes.

Le chien opina d'un jappement et regagna ses côtés sous le regard curieux du hollow qui entreprit timidement de les suivre. Finalement, il se félicitait d'avoir surveillé le palais à une heure si tardive, il ne rentrerait pas bredouille et ennuyé.

* * *

><p>_Hm… Ulquiorra-kun…<p>

L'interpellé baissa les yeux sur la jeune femme qu'il portait toujours dans ses bras. Etrange, il pensait qu'elle dormait… Et pourquoi avait-elle poussé un soupir ?

_Aye, Orihime-chan ?

Inoue papillonna rapidement des yeux, posant ses ambres apparemment surprises sur lui.

_Ano… J'ai parlé à voix haute ?

Il haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil. Tout compte fait, peut-être dormait-elle réellement. Elle semblait paniquée, tout comme lorsqu'il l'avait réveillé à Las Noches. Cela voudrait donc dire qu'il venait de la réveiller… Et cela signifiait aussi qu'elle devait rêver à lui – pensée qui anima en lui un brasier agréable ainsi que quelques frissons tandis qu'elle amenait ses mains près du trou de sa gorge, traçant doucement le contour de ses doigts fins.

_Ulquiorra-kun… Tu devrais me poser et reprendre des forces…

Il la jaugea un instant du regard, notant sa réelle inquiétude. Il n'aimait pas la savoir inquiète et encore moins à son sujet. Et puis, elle avait raison, il commençait peu à peu à sentir la fatigue le gagner. S'il se présentait dans cet état devant Konqi, les choses prendraient certainement une mauvaise tournure.

_... Très bien.

Il ralenti alors et finit par s'arrêter aux abords d'un lourd arbre de quartz renversé, la déposant doucement à terre pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux à ses côtés. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, du moins à Las Noches puisque le désert, lui, était continuellement plongé dans l'obscurité. Cependant, la cuarta espada ressentait elle aussi la fatigue et avouait avoir bien besoin de se reposer. Ils étaient encore assez éloignés de la tanière du Dragon de braise, ce qui leur assurait une certaine sécurité puisqu'aucun hollow ne trainait dans le coin.

Il reporta son attention sur Inoue qui le regardait avec un petit sourire serein.

_Tu as l'air bien préoccupée, dit-elle doucement.

_Le hollow que nous recherchons est assez préoccupant, lui avoua-t-il.

Il avait refusé de lui parler complètement du hollow en question car lui-même doutait de ce qu'il trouverait. Cela faisait plusieurs siècles qu'il ne l'avait vu, il ne pouvait donc pas dire si sa puissance avait évoluée – surement s'était-elle accrue - et encore moins dire si il avait changé côté caractère. Et puis, peut-être aurait-il évolué en apparence également ?

Il secoua la tête.

_Je ne peux vraiment rien dire de plus…

_Ce n'est pas grave, sourit-elle. Mais puisque tu sembles tendu, je te propose un massage à la Inoue !

Intrigué, il la regarda. De quoi parlait-elle ? Il la vit approcher doucement, son air serein sur ses traits fins et, tout aussi doucement, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et commença de lents gestes mais finement calculés. Lentement, Ulquiorra se détendit. C'était si agréable… Il glissa son regard émeraude vers elle. Sa mine concentrée était amusante mais les rougeurs de ses joues, elles, étaient à la fois intrigantes et intéressantes.

_Orihime-chan… Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête, souriante – et rougissante – avant de lui retourner la question.

_Je ne te fais pas mal au moins ?

_Non, bien au contraire, avoua-t-il en laissant un soupir lui échapper. C'est agréable…

_Tu es tout tendu, fit-elle remarquer en freinant ses mouvements.

Il opina. Vivre à Las Noches était loin d'être reposant et encore moins depuis la bataille qu'il avait mené face à Kurosaki Ichigo. Il profita donc du moment, reposant son corps mais aussi son esprit qui ne se portait que mieux avec l'absence de ses semblables du palais.

_... A mon tour.

_He ?

Elle le vit se lever et venir se placer derrière elle dans l'intention de lui rendre la pareille.

_Ano… Ulquiorra-kun… J-je crois que les massages n'ont pas d'effet sur moi… tenta-t-elle, gêné mais souriante, une perle de sueur dévalant son front.

Son regard émeraude se fit surprit un court instant avant de finalement revenir à la normale sans abandonner son idée. Le massage qu'elle lui avait procuré avait été des plus agréables et sans vraiment en savoir la raison, il voulait lui faire autant de bien. Il se demanda tout de même la raison de ses refus…

_U-Ulquiorra, j-je… En fait, je sui-

A peine eut-il posé les mains sur ses épaules que la jeune femme sursauta avant d'éclater de rire, gigotant et se tordant alors qu'il ne la lâchait pas.

_J-je suis très… Chatouilleuse, avoua-t-elle entre deux fou rire sous son regard surprit.

Il aurait pu se sentir déçu de se rendre compte qu'il ne pourrait lui faire du bien par un massage, mais la voir ainsi rire lui plu à un tel point qu'il ne put s'empêcher de recommencer, glissant ses mains sous ses aisselles.

_Ul-Ulquiorra… ! A-arrête…Haha ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

Il aimait bien la voir se tordre ainsi et de si joyeuse humeur. Du temps où elle n'avait été que sa prisonnière, il ne l'avait vu que renfermée sur elle-même et sur la confiance qu'elle vouait en ses amis. Or, maintenant qu'elle était une des leurs, il s'apercevait mieux de sa personnalité et prenait un certain plaisir à la découvrir. Oui, il aimait vraiment passer du temps avec elle.

Il fut néanmoins coupé dans son élan par sa victime qui se gamella royalement dans sa crise de fou-rire, l'emportant avec elle dans sa chute. C'est donc ainsi que le brun se retrouva étaler à terre sur une Orihime essuyant ses larmes de rire, semblant ne pas avoir remarqué leur position.

Ulquiorra, lui, resta silencieux, se permettant de l'observer avec calme, s'aidant de ses bras pour ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Elle se reprit doucement, levant vers lui ses pupilles grises, toujours souriante et laissa un long soupir glisser de ses lèvres pour tenter de se calmer.

_Sumimasen, souffla-t-elle, légèrement gêné de ce qui venait de se passer.

_... J'aime te voir sourire, murmura-t-il en réponse, ses yeux rivés au sien.

Quelques rougeurs agréables naquirent sur ses joues mais elle ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant.

_Et moi j'aime quand on passe des moments ensemble, souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle le vit hocher doucement la tête, en accord avec ses propos. Décidément, en un très court laps de temps, leur relation avait étonnement évolué à un stade plus prononcé de l'amitié, peut-être même qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'intimité – ce que la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

Quelque chose de chaud frôla sa joue un si infime instant qu'elle cru rêver. Cependant, en ouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du bout des doigts de l'espada dont les pupilles émeraude étaient rivées sur elle de façon envoutante.

_Orihime-chan… Cela ne te fait-il rien de ne plus voir tes amis ?

La question la prit au dépourvu. Pourquoi lui demandait-il cela ? Cependant, en scrutant ses pupilles émeraudes, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une inquiétude. Il lui avait déjà avoué la préférer souriante, peut-être souhaitait-il éviter qu'elle ne s'enferme dans la peine de se trouver éloignée de ses amis…

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être triste à l'idée de ne plus les voir, lui avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux un court instant. Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre… Ils vont bien, et puis… J'aime être à tes côtés…

Elle leva timidement et doucement sa main vers la joue blanche du jeune homme, lui adressant un sourire chaleureux mais stoppa son geste, hésitante. Il inclina alors légèrement la tête pour que sa paume l'atteigne et ferma ses paupières. Sa peau était fraiche sous ses doigts mais aussi très douce. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, chacun profitant silencieusement de la présence de l'autre.

Ce fut Ulquiorra le premier à briser la situation, se poussant de sur elle pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, s'autorisant néanmoins à caresser sa chevelure rousse en dardant sur elle un regard serein. Elle n'osa pas protester de ne plus le sentir contre sa paume, se rendant compte qu'elle appréciait tout autant son geste. C'était agréable… Surtout qu'elle pouvait nettement se rendre compte du changement de la cuarta, il était beaucoup moins distant avec elle. Il était même plus expressif à ses côtés et, à cette pensée, elle ne pouvait empêcher les battements de son cœur s'accélérer délicieusement. Elle aimait ces petits instants passés à ses côtés.

_...Reposons-nous, souffla-t-il finalement en caressant brièvement sa joue avant d'ôter sa main.

_Aye… Oyasuminasai Ulquiorra-kun…

* * *

><p>_... J'admets que sa force spirituelle est intéressante. Bon travail, Yammy.<p>

L'heure de la réunion était arrivée, bien évidemment, ils n'étaient que peu nombreux à la tablée, mais les faits demeuraient tout de même intéressants grâce au Vasto Lord que Yammy avait emmené.

Actuellement, tous les regards étaient braqués sur le petit être recroquevillé sur sa chaise, lançant des regards intimidés. Nnoitra ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu par sa puissance, de même que Grimmjow qui, lui, semblait d'humeur à critiquer quoique se soit – surement dû au fait d'avoir passé la journée aux côtés de la quinta espada qui était une rude épreuve. Hinamori, quant à elle, demeurait silencieuse à sa place aux côtés du brun mais suivait la réunion sérieusement.

_Sa place serait dans l'espada ? Interrogea Barragan, qui regardait le hollow d'un air pensif.

_Vu son niveau actuel, non. Mais en prenant en compte l'évolution en arrancar, se serait envisageable… Fit tranquillement Aizen.

_'Faut pas oublier qu'les autres sont censés ram'ner des hollows, fit remarquer Gin en se balançant nonchalamment sur sa chaise, ayant emprunté la place libre auprès de Grimmjow afin de mieux ennuyer ce dernier déjà bien énervé.

_Ma foi, s'ils peuvent revenir en nombre, ça m'arrangerait, mes fracciòns actuelles ne sont pas vraiment compétentes… Dit Szayel semblant replacer son masque sur son nez.

Grimmjow laissa un sifflement de dédain lui échapper. La sexta espada n'avait plus de fracciòn depuis un moment, tous ayant perdu la vie lors de son attaque sur Karakura… Ca commençait à lui manquer de ne plus pouvoir donner d'ordres, pareil pour le fait de se battre avec des adversaires en valant la peine – Ichigo en l'occurrence.

_Grimmow… Depuis le début de la réunion, tu sembles… Frustré.

Le bleuté porta son attention sur le roi qui venait de parler.

_Y a rien à faire, râla-t-il finalement. Et j'vois pas en quoi j'peux aider le borgne à rendre sa forme à l'ex-tercera.

Aizen sourit et reposa sa tasse alors que le borgne en question pestait contre la panthère.

_Je m'en serais douté. En ce cas, j'ai une mission… Spéciale à t'accorder.

La sexta espada, d'abord méfiant, choisit tout de même d'écouter sa proposition. Il avait besoin de bouger, de se battre – ou au moins faire quelque chose qui ne l'incarcérait pas dans le palais. Même la mission de ramener des hollows pouvait l'intéresser puisqu'il ne serait pas coincer entre quatre murs.

_J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller les agissements de Kurosaki Ichigo…

_J'accepte !

La réponse fut si soudaine qu'elle laissa la majorité perplexe, un sourcil haussé.

_Ca c'est du dévouement, lâcha Szayel, très étonné.

_Roh, ça va, j'ai b'soin de bouger, se défendit le bleuté, peut-être rougissant légèrement. Et puis j'pourrais rendre la vie plus dure à ce crétin de Shinigami !

_Crétin de Shinigami qui t'a bien amoché, Grimmy-chan, chantonna Gin.

_Ichimaru, tiens-toi bien, soupira Tousen, agacé du raclement de la chaise sur le sol blanc.

L'argenté obéit non sans ronchonner dans sa barbe et croisa les bras sur son torse. Le bleuté ne se priva pas de ricaner en guise de vengeance, ce qui fit rouler des yeux à Barragan.

_Merci de ton dévouement, Grimmjow, reprit finalement Aizen, amusé des rapports entretenus par la tablée. Yammy, j'aimerais que tu gardes un œil sur notre invité le temps que le reste de l'espada revienne. Nous effectuerons le passage en arrancar lorsque tout le monde sera là.

L'espada zéro acquiesça d'un haussement d'épaules. La petite créature n'était pas du genre ennuyant ou bruyant, elle se posait généralement dans un coin et attendait calmement. De plus, elle aimait bien observer le chien hollow qui avait tendance à le suivre partout, alors la garder ne serait pas un problème du moment que l'animal serait à ses côtés.

_Eh, princesse !

Surprise, Hinamori se tourna vers la sexta espada, se rendant compte que c'était véritablement à elle qu'il s'adressait – fait étrange mais certain puisqu'elle était la seule présence féminine de la réunion – dû moins le semblait-il. Le regard chocolat du roi se tourna vers Grimmjow, perplexe. Pourquoi ce surnom ?

_Y a d'autres Shinigamis qui squattent dans l'monde réel ?

_Je ne pense pas… Yamamoto-sotaicho doit surement avoir interdit les sorties du Gotei ju-san jusqu'à nouvel ordre…

Un grande sourire made in Grimmjow naquit sur ses lèvres, ravi de la nouvelle. Il pourrait s'y donner à cœur joie sans risquer d'être interrompu par d'autres Shinigamis !

_Bon, la réunion est terminée, annonça enfin Aizen en se levant. Ne relâchez pas votre attention, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une quelconque attaque.

Tous se levèrent alors, commençant à vider la salle. Hinamori gagna les côtés d'Aizen qui reprit néanmoins une dernière fois à l'adresse de la sexta espada sans se retourner :

_... Grimmjow, tâche juste de ne pas _trop_ attirer l'attention.

L'interpellé opina, toujours souriant. La perspective de pouvoir enfin bouger lui plaisait atrocement mais c'était bien moins plaisant que le fait de savoir qu'il surveillerait Kurosaki Ichigo. Il pourrait trouver divers moyens pour tourmenter le pauvre Shinigami remplaçant sans se montrer comme terroriser des âmes errantes, envoyer des hollows de bas niveau dans son voisinage… Bref, que des choses qui ne pouvaient que l'enthousiasmer !

Il ne perdit d'ailleurs pas de temps. Ses doigts claquèrent et un garganta s'ouvrit devant lui, donnant vu sur la grande ville qu'était Karakura. Prenant soin de bien masquer son énergie, il s'engagea et arriva silencieusement. Puisque la nuit était bien avancée, les rues étaient calmes et désertes pour la plupart – tant mieux à vrai dire.

_Ichigo… Murmura-t-il, cherchant la trace spirituelle du Shinigami remplaçant.

Bientôt, il parvint à percevoir cette dernière. Suivant la piste tout en conservant une distance convenable depuis les cieux, il vint se poster non loin d'une maison où se trouvait une enseigne indiquant « clinique Kurosaki », plus aucuns doutes n'étaient possibles.

_Trouvé, susurra le bleuté, laissant sa langue venir humidifier ses lèvres, un sourire carnassier sur ses traits.

Le rouquin – vu aussi comme étant sa victime – se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être sa chambre, endormi dans un lit semblant être fort confortable. Quelques bandages barraient son front et son torse découvert par le drap. Tien, il dormait torse-nu ? Sa respiration était lente et ses traits fins étaient sereins, il n'avait pas son froncement de sourcils habituels, ce qui faisait de lui un jeune homme d'autant plus agréable au regard.

_... Tch.

Le bleuté n'aimait pas cela. Pourquoi ce crétin de Shinigami remplaçant ne se montrait-il pas ainsi ? Pourquoi n'offrait-il cette vision de lui qu'endormi ? Il aurait voulu le voir ainsi lors d'une de leurs rencontres, cependant, le rouquin semblait s'être décidé à ne se montrer qu'avec son renfrognement habituel, ce qui ne plaisait pas à l'espada.

L'arrancar gagna silencieusement la fenêtre du Shinigami.

_Crétin de Shinigami, maugréa-t-il, boudeur.

_... Grimmjow ?

Il sursauta et s'en fut d'un rapide sonido alors que le jeune homme ouvrait des pupilles fatiguées, l'air incertain, balayant lentement la salle du regard. Surement pensa-t-il avoir rêvé puisqu'il ne chercha pas longtemps et regagna le monde des rêves aussitôt ou presque sous les yeux d'un Grimmjow perplexe. Ainsi, le jeune Shinigami remplaçant semblait inoffensif mais tellement serein...

Il s'assit sur la branche d'un arbre, non loin de la demeure Kurosaki et attendit patiemment le lever du jour, le regard toujours rivé sur la fenêtre ouverte du rouquin, un soupir fuyant ses lèvres.

**17**

_... Ulquiorra ? Quelle surprise, si je ne m'attendais à cela…

_... Konqi Lòng Wang, dragon de braise du Hueco Mundo, le salua simplement l'interpellé dont les pupilles émeraudes étaient inlassablement braquées sur lui en signe de méfiance.

Il devait être assez tôt, peut-être aux environs de huit heures du matin, Inoue et Ulquiorra avaient repris leur route presque une heure auparavant et venaient d'arriver devant une grotte souterraine dont l'intérieur était sombre au point qu'ils ne puissent voir leur interlocuteur. La voix qui s'élevait des ténèbres était rocailleuse mais doucereuse et donnait des sueurs froides à la jeune femme. La cuarta espada s'était placée devant elle dans un geste protecteur. Non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas rester distrait face à lui…

_Toujours aussi droit. Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, soupira la voix d'un ton amusée. Cette apparence te sied bien… Que me vaut cette visite ? Et qui est cette douce et délicate créature qui t'accompagne ?

Inoue frissonna. Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance et comprenait désormais pourquoi cette rencontre avait tant préoccupé l'espada. Ulquiorra choisit de ne pas prêter attention à sa seconde question et annonça :

_Aizen-sama a besoin de puissants hollows pour combler son armée.

_Oh, tu as donc pensé à moi ? Je suis flatté… Cela signifie donc que la femme derrière toi est un présent pour garantir ma coopération ?

_Non, trancha-t-il, sourcils froncés. Orihime-chan n'est pas une offrande, elle est l'invitée d'Aizen-sama. Je ne te laisserai pas porter tes griffes sur elle.

Si elle aurait put, Inoue aurait certainement rougit devant l'attitude protectrice de la cuarta, cependant, les évènements à venir la préoccupait également. La créature masquait son Reiatsu et elle devinait sans peine une grande puissance. Et puis... Ulquiorra ne venait-il pas de parler de griffes ?

Un rire gras leur parvint.

_Je ne pensais pas un jour t'entendre parler ainsi, Ulquiorra… Comment peux-tu penser que je puisse accepter de te suivre dans ce palais immonde ?

Pour toute réponse, l'arrancar posa une main sur la garde de Murcielago, portant un regard posé et attentif sur le trou sombre. Inoue, elle, fit un pas en arrière, légèrement poussée par son allié qui voulait éviter qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

_Je t'y emmènerai de force s'il le faut. Aizen-sama requiert ta puissance, ce n'est pas un choix que je t'offre.

_Tu as changé… Je ne te suivrai pas sans combattre, sois en certain.

Des bruits sourds résonnèrent malgré le sable au sol. Cela ressemblait à de lourds pas, à quelque chose d'immense qui se déplaçait vers eux. Ulquiorra se mit en position de défense, plaçant un bras protecteur devant l'humaine qui observait leur vis-à-vis qui se dévoilait peu à peu. Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

Konqi Lòng Wang était bel et bien un hollow à la forme draconique. Il était immense, sa peau était de couleur unie et noire et rendant une expression effrayante aux pupilles rouges qui les observaient derrière un masque couvrant son crâne et se propageant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son trou se situait au niveau de sa gorge étirée et était étrangement mince par rapport à la taille de la bête. Ses pattes puissantes n'étaient pourtant pas pourvues de griffes mais laissait deviner sa force de par leur taille. Une paire d'ailes noires était se détendait peu à peu alors qu'il sortait de la cavité comme s'il s'étirait.

_Orihime-chan… Recule-toi.

L'interpellée secoua la tête malgré sa peur. Elle voulait l'aider.

_Si tu me bats, je rejoindrai l'armée de ton maitre. Mais si je gagne, je garde l'humaine.

Inoue vit Ulquiorra adopter une attitude fermée, signe que ce marché ne lui convenait pas. Cependant, s'il n'acceptait pas, le dragon refuserait certainement de les suivre et ce dans tous les cas. Elle posa une main sur le bras de l'espada qui tourna son regard émeraude sur elle qui lui offrit un doux sourire.

_Ulquiorra-kun… Ca ira, on peut y arriver.

Il resta silencieux, l'observant d'un air réfléchi. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur par sa faute. Bien sûr, il savait que ce souhait n'était pas compatible avec le fait qu'elle l'accompagne, mais il avait préféré la savoir à ses côtés plutôt que seule à Las Noches. Il avait préféré la savoir à ses côtés qu'entouré d'arrancar comme Nnoitra. Las Noches n'était pas sûr, et encore moins pour une personne comme elle ou comme la Shinigami...

_... Reste prudente, Orihime, lui souffla-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur le hollow.

La jeune femme piqua un fard discret, notant qu'il l'appelait désormais par son simple prénom.

_Aller Ulquiorra, montrez-moi ce que toi et ta copine êtes capables de faire, ricana Konqi.

Il ne perdit pas de temps, sa queue vint brusquement balayer le sable dans leur direction dans une tentative d'aveuglement.

_Bouclier des cieux !

Aussitôt, le bouclier orange s'éleva entre eux, les protégeant du nuage de poussière. Lorsque les fées disparurent, Ulquiorra ne perdit pas de temps et usa de son sonido pour attaquer leur adversaire de côté. Selon lui, mieux valait éviter les attaques de front.

_Pas mal l'humaine, gronda Konqi, semblant s'amuser.

_Englobe, Murcielago !

Ainsi, l'espada gagna sa première résurrection alors qu'il s'apprêtait à trancher le flanc de la bête. Konqi s'apprêta à le frapper à l'aide d'un cero sorti de la gueule béante de son masque mais il fut distrait par l'attaque soudaine de Tsubaki qui, malgré sa faible puissance, parvint à le détourner de l'arrancar, lui évitant ainsi de se prendre un coup.

_On peut y arriver_, pensa Inoue tandis qu'Ulquiorra parvenait à atteindre leur ennemi.

Elle n'était pas forte, mais combattre aux côtés d'Ulquiorra lui donnait l'impression d'être invincible, elle voulait tout faire pour l'aider et ne pas paraitre comme un poids. Il était fort, courageux et ne craignait rien, pas même la mort. Inoue était différente, elle était sensible, fragile et ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre la mort. Mais elle voulait changer, elle voulait s'améliorer parce qu'elle vivait désormais à Las Noches, elle n'avait pas le choix.

_Et je veux aider Ulquiorra-kun de mon mieux… _

_Tch… Ca suffit, râla la créature alors que son aile gauche lui était arrachée.

Il fit battre son autre aile d'un coup brusque et repoussa ses deux adversaires. L'espada alla attraper l'humaine dans ses bras afin de lui éviter d'être balayée au loin et le dragon sourit. Il les tenait. La cuarta luttant contre le vent fort qu'il faisait souffler, il se mit de nouveau à charger un céro, bien décidé à les abattre ensemble.

La cuarta espada pesta silencieusement et lâcha finalement sa charge, lui faisant ainsi éviter le coup alors qu'il le parait de son mieux, aidé de son Zanpakuto. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit blessée, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. A terre, Inoue se releva difficilement de sa chute avant de lever les yeux.

_Ulquiorra-kun ! Attention !

Mais ce fut trop tard, un second céro l'atteignit et fit exploser le premier. L'arrancar fut touché de plein fouet et alla s'écraser à quelques mètres de là.

_Ulquiorra-kun !

La jeune femme couru jusqu'à se trouver à ses côtés et se laissa tomber à genou près de lui, appelant ses fées afin de guérir ses plaies. Son torse était complètement ensanglanté, surement était-ce là que les céros l'avaient atteint. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, la patte puissante de leur ennemi se referma sur elle et l'amena devant sa gueule béante.

_Tu as perdu, Ulquiorra, dit-il avant de se tourner vers l'humaine. Je réclame mon dû…

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et il entreprit la création d'un céro afin de se débarrasser d'elle. Ulquiorra l'avait sous estimé, il devait payer pour son arrogance. Il tuerait la femme afin de lui faire comprendre qu'un tel comportement ne pouvait rester impuni. Puisqu'il semblait aimer la femme, elle mourrait.

Inoue n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre, devant elle, la sphère se formait rapidement, grossissant à vue d'œil. Son bouclier ne pourrait jamais parer une telle attaque… De plus, comme pour l'en dissuader, la patte se resserra sur elle, comprimant difficilement ses os, elle se mit à crier de douleur, sentant également sa respiration se faire plus difficile sous la pression.

Cependant, avant que le cero n'ait put être lâché, une lame de Reiatsu vint percuter le crâne du dragon qui, surprit, en lâcha sa proie – proie qui fut rattrapée dans sa chute par un nouvel arrivant.

_... Muramasa-san !

_Orihime… Est-ce que ça va ? Interrogea le Zanpakuto, posant sur elle ses pupilles claires visiblement inquiètes.

Elle hocha timidement la tête.

_Soka…

Il alla la déposer plus loin, là où le hollow ne pourrait l'atteindre, et se tourna face à ce dernier avec la claire impression de vouloir en finir rapidement. A ce même instant, Ulquiorra se redressa difficilement mais le regard tout de suite porté sur Orihime pour laquelle il s'inquiétait.

_Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, arrancar, le menaça alors Muramasa en lui assénant un regard des plus noirs. Par ton incompétence, Orihime a failli mourir. Je ne te le pardonnerai pas.

Inoue ouvrit la bouche, prête à protester sur ce jugement qu'elle trouvait injuste mais la voix d'Ulquiorra s'éleva à la place.

_... Qui es-tu ?

Son ton était le même que d'habitude, cependant, elle était certaine qu'il semblait à la fois méfiant et agacé de ses paroles.

_Je suis Muramasa, le Zanpakuto d'Orihime et puisque tu en es incapable, je me chargerai de sa protection.

Sur ses mots, le brun se détourna de son interlocuteur, lançant un dernier regard à la rousse avant d'agresser Konqi d'une lame puissante de Reiatsu. Inoue ne savait pas comment agir. Il était clair que le Zanpakuto détestait les hollows et que sa confiance en Ulquiorra semblait complètement anéantie. Mais elle ne voulait pas que ça se passe ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent et encore moins qu'ils se détestent.

Elle baissa la tête, les yeux embués de larmes. Que pouvait-elle faire ? C'était de sa faute si les choses avaient ainsi évoluées. Si elle n'aurait pas été dans son chemin, Ulquiorra aurait certainement put contrer les ceros de leur adversaire…

_... Orihime-chan.

L'interpellé releva doucement la tête pour se rendre compte que la cuarta espada se tenait désormais à ses côtés bien que chancelant et le torse en sang.

_Tu… Tu es blessé, Ulquiorra, souffla-t-elle durement avant d'appeler ses fées.

Alors qu'elle le soignait, il mena ses doigts blancs à son menton et lui fit doucement relever.

_Tu pleures, éluda-t-il.

La jeune femme serra les dents, retenant ses larmes de son mieux.

_Pardon…

A son regard émeraude, elle comprit qu'il ne voyait pas ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.

_Pardon de n'être qu'un fardeau… Si je n'avais pas été là, tu n'aurais pas reçu les coups à ma place.

_Ne pleure pas, murmura-t-il, n'aimant pas la voir ainsi.

Son ton s'était fait plus doux, de même que son regard. Il ne savait pas quoi dire dans ce genre de situation car, après tout, il était le vide, non ? Mais ces quelques mots semblèrent aider la jeune femme à recouvrer un semblant de sourire et il releva alors les yeux sur l'étrange personnage vêtu de couleurs claires qui se battaient non loin d'eux.

_... Est-il vraiment ton Zanpakuto ?

Orihime hocha timidement la tête, préférant fixer le combattant que faire face à son vis-à-vis.

_Pardon… J'avais l'intention d'en parler durant la réunion mais…

Un cero explosa à quelques mètres et la cuarta espada fronça les sourcils avant de se lancer de nouveau dans la bataille.

_Ulquiorra !

_Je vais terminer ce que j'ai commencé, lui annonça-t-il en s'éloignant, préparant une nouvelle attaque. Reste ici, tu ne risques rien à cette distance.

_... Sois prudent, souffla-t-elle alors d'un ton peiné.

Muramasa était en colère après lui. Elle ne savait pas ce que pensait la cuarta de l'existence du Zanpakuto, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Elle se souvenait des paroles de l'arme en ce qui concernait les hollows. Il les détestait – ce qui semblait normal pour une arme de Shinigami – et était prêt à tout pour la protéger.

_Va t'en, Arrancar, ordonna le brun en plein combat, sans même se tourner vers lui. Ton rôle ici est terminé.

Ulquiorra ne prit pas la peine de répondre et, brandissant sa lance étincelante, il frappa le dragon qui parvint à se protéger de sa patte immense. Ce dernier parlait moins mais suivait la discussion. Prit entre deux feux, il esquivait tout de même assez bien leurs assauts et parvenait souvent à contre attaquer rapidement ensuite même s'il ne les touchait pas toujours.

Les coups fusaient, rapides et puissants mais tout bascula pour la jeune femme lorsqu'une lame de Reiatsu du brun atteignit la cuarta espada.

_Ulquiorra ! S'écria-t-elle, paniquée en le voyant se tenir son bras ensanglanté.

Muramasa l'observa un moment puis reporta son attention sur le blessé.

_Tch, ne reste pas dans le passage, Arrancar. Tu ne fais que me gêner.

Loin de se laisser faire, l'arrancar répondit à son coup, projetant vers lui un cero dévastateur sous le ricanement discret du dragon de braise.

_N'interfère pas dans mon combat, commanda-t-il alors mais néanmoins toujours de son ton calme. Une arme doit obéir à la volonté de son maitre, ta place n'est pas ici et cette bataille n'est pas la tienne.

Serrant les dents devant la remarque, l'arme en question chargea son interlocuteur et ils commencèrent ainsi à se battre, ne prêtant plus attention au dragon qui s'amusait de cette vision. Orihime, quant à elle, était figée d'effroi. Comme elle l'avait redouté, les évènements prenaient une tournure dramatique.

_Je suis ici pour protéger Orihime. Je me moque du reste. Toi, tu n'es qu'un obstacle. Ote-toi de mon chemin !

_Arrêtez ! Cria la jeune femme, désemparée de voir les deux hommes se déchirer désormais de leurs lames. Je vous en prie, arrêtez de vous battre !

Ils ne l'écoutèrent pas – ou bien ne l'entendirent pas à cause du vacarme de leurs épées – alors qu'elle courait pour les rejoindre, le regard rivé sur les deux combattants.

_C'est de ma faute_, ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de se dire.

La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Si les deux hommes se battaient, c'était à cause d'elle. Si elle aurait parlé de son Zanpakuto lors de la réunion, elle aurait évité ce genre de problème, de même que si elle serait restée avec Hinamori à Las Noches.

_Je ne fais jamais rien de bien…_ Pensa-t-elle alors que les larmes s'écoulaient de nouveau de ses yeux. _Si je n'étais pas là, j'éviterais tant de problème à ceux qui me sont chers…_

_Arrêtez… Les pria-t-elle à nouveau d'une voix coupée de sanglots. S'il vous plait… Ulquiorra, Muramasa…

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent une nouvelle et ultime fois alors que les regards émeraude et azur se posaient alors sur elle, traduisant tous deux une même émotion. La surprise se lisait d'abord sur leur trait puis la culpabilité. Ils n'avaient pas souhaité la voir dans cet état, loin de là.

_Orihime… Soufflèrent-ils de concert malgré eux.

_Ulquiorra, je veux qu'on rentre à las Noches, dit-elle entre deux pleurs, dardant ses pupilles embuées dans les siennes. J'en ai assez des combats… Je t'en prie…

Elle tomba à genou, ne parvenant plus à supporter la situation. Elle détestait pleurer. Elle détestait pleurer parce que cela lui rappelait à quel point elle était faible. Mais plus encore, elle détestait pleurer devant ses proches parce qu'elle savait que cela les inquiétait. Or, elle ne voulait pas que l'on se fasse du souci pour elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que tout le monde aille bien et soit heureux. Certes, c'était certainement des pensées enfantines car rien n'était rose dans la vie. Mais Orihime était comme ça, elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre que le bonheur autour d'elle.

Cependant, quelque chose de puissant la traversa brusquement. Elle sentit d'abord quelque chose de chaud, quelque chose de liquide, presque poisseux au niveau de son ventre mais aussi de son dos. C'était… Désagréable. Puis elle eut très froid et enfin la douleur aigue et insurmontable à son abdomen lui apprit que quelque chose d'atrocement pointu l'avait violemment traversé, transpercé avant de la laisser choir à terre dans la large flaque rouge qui s'écoulait de la plaie béante. Lentement, tout devint flou et brumeux autour d'elle. Elle parvint à entrevoir les formes des deux hommes bouger dans sa direction et ils semblèrent l'appeler. Ne distinguant finalement plus rien de précis, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

_Au suivant…

* * *

><p>La journée était, de nouveau, passé d'une grande vitesse. Comme Orihime n'était pas là, Hinamori avait rejoint les laboratoires de l'octava espada dans la matinée afin d'aider aux préparations. Bien sûr, elle aurait préférée passer davantage de temps aux côtés d'Aizen, néanmoins, ce dernier était préoccupé par le retour de Starrk et Hallibell qui avaient ramené de nombreux hollows, adjuchas ou encore Vastolord. De plus, il attendait le premier rapport de Grimmjow qui se trouvait toujours dans le monde réel.<p>

_Dis, Puceron, tu peux me passer une pomme ?

A cet instant, Hinamori était en pause, accompagnée des deux hollows : Pesche et Dondochakka. Ils étaient assez sympathiques, mais avaient la fâcheuse manie d'oublier son prénom alors ils se contentaient de l'appeler Puceron – ce qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment.

La jeune femme s'exécuta tout de même et le plus petit la remercia.

_Alors comme ça, vous étiez aussi des arrancars ? Interrogea-t-elle en les observant tour à tour.

Pesche acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête.

_... Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé pour perdre votre statut ?

Les deux créatures se concertèrent du regard un instant, hésitant à en parler. Ils n'aimaient pas trop raviver le passé mais, d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme s'ils vivaient au dehors du palais maintenant.

_La pause est finit, intervint la voix du scientifique dans la pièce d'à côté. Les deux crétins, j'ai du travail pour vous !

Les deux crétins en question tournèrent la tête de concert vers l'entrebâillement de la porte puis se regardèrent.

_Même pas fichu de retenir mon nom, bougonna Pesche en se levant, imité par son ami.

_Pour sûr…

Hinamori rigola devant leur mine faussement affligée et aussi par vengeance puis parti à leur suite. Malgré les débuts plutôt difficiles qu'elle avait constatés entre les deux hollows et l'espada, ceux-ci semblaient entretenir une meilleure entente qui résonnait comme un jeu dont le but était de taquiner l'autre. Szayel s'amusait à leur donner des tâches de plus en plus difficiles et les observait parfois avec un sourire moqueur. Les deux autres, eux, faisaient ensuite leur possible pour prouver au scientifique qu'aucune tâche ne leur était impossible.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, n'exécutait toujours que des petites tâches sans risques sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être l'espada craignait-elle qu'elle se blesse et qu'il ait des comptes à rendre au seigneur du Hueco Mundo par la suite ? Il était vrai qu'Aizen se montrait désormais bien plus attentionné et protecteur à son encontre, lui demandant lors de leurs entrevues si tout se passait bien et si personne ne l'ennuyait. Elle était heureuse de cette attention qu'il lui portait et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en hâte de le retrouver que ce soit aux réunions ou en privé.

Son cœur s'emporta d'ailleurs à l'idée de le retrouver. Elle aimait sentir ses bras protecteur enlacer sa taille. Elle aimait se presser contre son torse dur et musclé au moment de l'embrasser. Elle aimait sentir ses lèvres l'embrasser avec passion et tendresse, sentir ses mains chaudes à travers le mince tissu blanc qui la recouvrait, sentir ses quelques mèches brunes venir chatouiller sa peau lors de leur baiser… Jamais auparavant elle ne s'était senti aussi bien. Elle aimait le brun et il l'aimait en retour, c'était tout ce qui faisait son bonheur.

_Euh… Là, je ne suis pas d'accord !

_Pour sûr… Sans moi !

Intriguée, Hinamori entra dans la salle, regardant curieusement les trois individus.

_On se défile ? Ricana Szayel qui se trouvait devant eux, bras croisés, arborant un sourire moqueur.

_... Deux minutes.

Pesche et Dondochakka s'éloignèrent un instant, semblant se mettre en accord sur le sujet. De là où elle était, Hinamori n'entendait que des murmures sans signification. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs s'ils ne faisaient pas semblant de chuchoter – ils en étaient bien capables, leur spécialité étant les blagues les plus évidentes et stupides…

_Bon… D'accord, mais à deux conditions ! Fit finalement le violet en pointant l'espada d'un doigt accusateur.

_Oh ?

_Primo, arrête de nous appeler par des surnoms débiles et utilisent nos noms !

_Je verrai ce que je peux faire, rigola-t-il en réponse.

_Et secondo, rends-nous notre forme d'arrancar.

Sur la demande, le scientifique redevint soudainement sérieux, le regardant les sourcils froncés. Hinamori s'interrogea alors sur la raison qui menait Pesche à demander une chose pareille. Qu'avait bien put leur demander Szayel pour qu'ils cherchent à parlementer ?

_Sans données, je ne peux rien faire sur ce point, siffla-t-il. Seul le Hogyoku pourrait y parvenir.

_Et si tu possédais ces données ?

Le scientifique demeura silencieux un court moment, surprit. N'étaient-ils pas en train de lui proposer de se laisser étudier et donc de lui servir de sujet d'expérience dans l'espoir de regagner leur puissance et apparence d'arrancar ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle chance. L'octava leur accorda alors de nouveau un sourire amusé.

_Eh bien je pense que se serait possible… Mais seulement si vous parvenez à ramener ce que je vous ai demandé.

_Dis plutôt seulement si on parvient à revenir vivant, le reprit le violet semblant soudain très affligé.

_Bon courage, ricana le scientifique.

Et les deux individus quittèrent aussitôt les lieux, partant apparemment s'atteler à leur nouvelle tâche. Après leur départ, l'espada s'autorisa à pousser un soupir et regagna sa place devant son ordinateur. D'après lui, ses recherches étaient terminées, il ne manquait plus que la présence du Shinigami remplaçant pour extraire son hollow. Il était assez confiant pour la suite de l'expérience et avait hâte de pouvoir la mener. Il avait put reprendre ses expériences laissées de côté en attendant la venue du Shinigami remplaçant.

_Je te remercie pour ton aide, tu peux retourner à tes occupations, fit-il alors en se tournant vers elle. A vrai dire, pour mener mes autres expériences, j'ai simplement besoin de concentration et de calme, c'est pourquoi je me suis débarrassé des deux imb… De Pesche et de Dondochakka.

Elle sourit, notant qu'il tentait tout de même de respecter le marché qu'il avait fait avec les deux autres et s'inclina poliment avant de lui tourner le dos pour quitter les lieux. Elle s'avança dans les interminables couloirs blancs avant de s'arrêter un instant, pensive. Aizen devait être avec les superviseurs Ichimaru et Tousen ainsi que quelques hollows et espadas, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller l'importuner. Yammy trainait à l'extérieur, accompagné du chien et du petit hollow. Nnoitra rôdait souvent autour des laboratoires, espérant que l'octava se décide à lui donner un coup de main pour rendre sa forme à Neliel – ce que le maitre des lieux avaient formellement interdit.

Elle soupira, se rendant compte qu'elle n'aurait rien à faire pour un petit moment. Puisque Starrk et Hallibell étaient déjà de retour, peut-être Ulquiorra et Orihime ne tarderaient pas non plus… En attendant, elle décida de retourner à ses appartements d'un pas lent car plongée dans ses pensées. Des pas résonnaient derrière les siens, plus vifs et puissants. Cependant, elle ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'elle était suivie.

Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçu, elle se retrouva brusquement plaquée contre le mur blanc, lui faisant craché un peu de sang sous le choc. Puis elle fut plaquée contre le mur d'en face, plus puissamment, plus violemment. Cette fois, un craquement retentit et elle laissa un cri de douleur lui échapper. Le sang commença à se propager sur le haut blanc de la jeune femme qui ne parvenait plus à réagir correctement. L'arrière de son crâne était désormais si douloureux, ayant aussi tapé, elle senti le liquide poisseux glisser dans sa nuque et elle dut lutter difficilement pour ne pas sombrer.

La vision trouble d'un arrancar de grande taille s'offrit à elle quand elle parvint à entrouvrir les yeux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant ou alors si, mais le choc au crâne l'empêchait d'assembler ses idées. Son visage ovale était en parti masqué par des mèches pourpres longues tandis que sa mâchoire était couverte d'un masque immaculé laissant tout de même voir une bouche aux lèvres noires. Deux petits yeux jaunes l'observaient à travers la chevelure épaisse et brillaient d'une lueur malsaine. Il l'a maintenait contre la paroi d'une seul main portée à sa gorge, c'était tout ce qu'elle sentait.

_Oh, un petit jouet. Un petit jouet perdu dans le palais blanc, chantonna-t-il d'un air effrayant, lui donnant des frissons dans le dos. Je veux jouer avec ce petit jouet perdu…

_Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle difficilement et d'une voix si faible qu'il aurait put ne pas l'entendre.

Elle n'aimait pas ça. Dans cette pose, elle ne pouvait pas atteindre Tobiume sur son flan et sa main l'enserrait si fort que parler lui était douloureux, elle ne parvenait pas à lancer de sort de kido pour l'éloigner. De plus, elle se sentait vaciller ou presque, la douleur était telle qu'elle ne parvenait pas à garder les paupières ouvertes, ni même à réfléchir correctement. La peur grandissait en elle alors que son regard fou s'animait d'une façon inquiétante, ses pupilles s'agitant dans leurs orbites comme si elles ne savaient où se poser sur sa victime.

_Un petit jouet qui parle ! S'émerveilla-t-il faussement alors qu'une langue sombre venait brosser les dents de son masque.

Puis il la jeta à terre de nouveau sans ménagement, la tenant toujours d'une main enroulée autour de son cou et se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Elle poussa un cri étouffé quand sa tête heurta de nouveau la surface dure Et elle comprit avec horreur ses intentions. Hinamori se mit alors à gigoter de son mieux, autant que ses membres presque endormis lui permettaient, tentant d'échapper à son emprise, prise d'une vague de panique puissante. Mais la créature ne bougeait pas, s'amusant même de ses réactions.

_L-lâchez-moi… Murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante de terreur.

_Non… Ca va être plus drôle comme ça. Parle, petit jouet. Crie, petit jouet. Continue de m'amuser…

Il s'abaissa jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres noires viennent caresser la peau de son cou qu'il avait lâché afin de tenir plutôt ses mains qui étaient largement plus petites que les siennes. Elle frissonna de dégout et referma ses paupières épuisées tout en criant de désespoir, les sentant lécher sa chaire de façon répugnante. Sa voix se brisait de plus en plus, à la fois à cause de la terreur mais aussi de ses blessures. Puis ce fut plus douloureux, il planta ses dents apparemment pointues dans son épaule et elle hurla de douleur tandis que son autre main venait se glisser sous son haut.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter ni se débarrasser de son assaillant, il était bien plus grand et fort qu'elle. Son cœur cognait puissamment contre sa poitrine et des larmes de peur commençaient à dévaler le long de ses joues, redoutant ce qui allait arriver. Bientôt, il vint sur sa bouche, cherchant à faire passer sa langue entre ses lèvres mais elle refusa, cherchant à s'en détourner malgré qu'elle fût vidée de ses forces. Une vive douleur la prit alors au ventre, là où il venait d'enfoncer ses longs ongles sans ménagement. Et la langue passa la barrière quand elle ouvrit la bouche sans parvenir à exprimer sa douleur. Le gout était âcre, métallique car ensanglanté et elle fut prise d'un haut le-cœur en le sentant explorer avidement sa bouche.

Quand il quitta ses lèvres pour se redresser légèrement au-dessus d'elle, observant ses vêtements blancs d'un regard révélateur, ses larmes redoublèrent, fuyant d'elles-mêmes ses yeux qui perdaient lentement leur animation.

_L-laissez-moi… Pitié, souffla-t-elle d'un ton détruit, le regard embué des plus effrayé et la gorge douloureuse.

La petite Shinigami tremblait et il lui accorda un sourire qui ne fit qu'amplifier son horreur.

_Pleure petit jouet, j'aime tes larmes… Tu sais, j'aime jouer avec mes jouets jusqu'à les casser… Lui susurra-t-il, sa main glissant sur sa poitrine avant de se saisir vivement des tissus blancs qui l'habillaient pour les arracher.

Elle sentit alors sa main valide caresser sa peau désormais nue, offerte à ses dangereuses caresses qui ressemblaient surtout au frôlement d'une lame glacée. Elle ne pouvait désormais plus émettre le moindre son. Elle ne faisait pas le poids face à lui et n'en avait d'ailleurs pas la force ni le courage. La douleur à son crâne se faisait toujours plus forte et celle de son dos la contraignait à demeurer immobile. Elle ne pouvait rien faire à par laisser couler des larmes silencieuses.

_Pleure pour moi, petit jouet, chantonnait-il à son oreille d'un ton doucereux.

Hinamori ne le voyait plus. Ses pupilles brunes étaient tournées vers un point invisible et perdaient peu à peu leur éclat. Même lorsque l'arrancar venait titiller de sa langue son épaule en sang dans une torture atroce, elle ne parvenait à réagir. Lorsque ses mains gelées se mirent à parcourir sans tendresse ses formes, elle ne réagit pas. Quand ses mains baladeuses gagnèrent son intimité, seul son corps réagit en se crispant faiblement. Son esprit était déjà mort ou presque, se contentant de subir. Elle n'était plus qu'une poupée entre ses mains, une poupée incapable de réaction. Même lorsqu'il commença à défaire ses propres vêtements pour venir se placer au-dessus d'elle, elle se contenta d'observer, contrainte mais aussi affreusement consciente de ce qui allait se passer.

_Ne t'endors pas, petit jouet. Le jeu ne fait que commencer ~

**18**

Ichigo était sur le chemin du retour, marchant d'un pas lent et épuisé. Il avait passé la journée à s'entrainer dans le Senkaimon aux côtés d'Urahara. Ce dernier lui avait apprit qu'à cet endroit, le temps passait infiniment plus lentement que sur terre. De cette façon, l'entrainement qu'il recevait là-haut en une journée équivalait à plusieurs années. Ainsi, ses progrès étaient accélérés et il pourrait rapidement dépasser le niveau d'Ulquiorra – dû moins l'espérait-il.

Cependant, durant toute la journée, il avait eu l'étrange et désagréable impression d'une présence. Il n'avait remarqué rien ni personne d'anormal mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir espionné et ce depuis le début de la journée.

_Si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'est pas qu'une impression_, souffla la voix de son hollow dans son esprit.

Surprit, le lycéen se figea. Pourquoi le décoloré lui adressait-il la parole ? Allait-il tenter de prendre de nouveau le contrôle ?

_Tss… Entre dans la première ruelle que tu trouveras._

_Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Marmonna le jeune homme, obéissant néanmoins à son étrange demande.

_Tu veux savoir qui te suit, non ? Alors fais ce que je te dis. De cette manière, je pourrai plus facilement le localiser puisqu'il aura besoin d'un angle pour t'observer._

Soupirant silencieusement, son attention se porta sur ce qui l'entourait. Il pouvait sentir un faible Reiatsu à sa suite. La personne qui le suivait ne parvenait pas à masquer toute son énergie mais cela ne suffisait pas pour reconnaitre son possesseur. Bientôt, le Shinigami remplaçant se retrouva dans une petite rue étroite, comme le lui avait demandé son hollow.

_Je le vois_, ricana la voix. _Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il s'agit d'un de tes vieux amis…_

_... Qui est-ce ? Murmura-t-il, attentif.

_Eh bien, retourne-toi rapidement et lève la tête au bord du toit sur ta gauche, tu le sauras très rapidement… _

Inspirant et expirant profondément, il fit donc brusquement volte-face et leva les yeux pour les poser sur…

_Grimmjow…

En effet, le bleuté était bien là, ce dernier ne sembla pas surprit qu'il l'ait remarqué, ou du moins le cacha, se contentant de l'observer calmement d'un air presque blasé. A cette vue, le cœur du jeune homme manqua un battement. Il s'agissait bien de lui, il reconnaitrait cette chevelure ainsi que cette apparence arrogante et fière entre mille. Comment pouvait-il se tenir devant lui à cet instant ? L'espada semblait complètement guérit et aucunes cicatrices ne marquaient son corps. C'était comme si leur affrontement n'avait jamais eu lieu…

_Eh, cesse donc de le regarder comme ça, tu vas me rendre jaloux. _ Rigola le décoloré devant son expression. _Et merci qui ?_

_Tu… Tu es mort… Ne put s'empêcher de murmurer le rouquin, choqué de cette vision, ignorant par ailleurs la remarque et la question de son hollow.

Il était bien trop choqué de ce qu'il voyait pour penser à rougir des propos du décoloré. Jamais il n'avait pensé à revoir la sexta espada. Lors de leur combat, c'était la quinta espada, Nnoitra qui était intervenue, portant un coup puissant à la sexta. Ichigo avait cru à cet instant que l'attaque avait été mortelle cependant…

_Ne me sous-estime pas, Ichigo, lança-t-il en gagnant néanmoins un de ses sourires carnassiers. Et enlève cet air d'imbécile de ton visage, j'vais finir par croire que j'te r'file des idées pas nettes.

Cette fois, la réplique ne manqua pas, Ichigo piqua un fard violent alors qu'il entendait son hollow se moquer royalement de lui et Grimmjow ricaner.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Interrogea-t-il, cherchant à changer rapidement de sujet.

Sa main entoura la garde de Zangetsu tandis qu'il dardait son interlocuteur d'un regard méfiant tout de même encore secoué.

_... On s'est d'jà bastonné plusieurs fois, je m'étonne de voir que t'as pas encore capté que j'attaque mes victimes dès que les croise.

_Ne va pas me faire croire que tu viens en paix, c'est impossible de ta part, railla-t-il en retour, sourcils froncés.

_Non… J'm'ennuyais juste à Las Noches, il fallait que je m'occupe, avoua le bleuté en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur le rebord du toit où il se trouvait.

Devant son geste, Ichigo finit par abaisser son sabre, non sans le garder tout de même sous la main alors qu'il croisait les bras. C'était louche come réponse, mais, d'un autre côté, connaissant le caractère de l'espada, ça se tenait. Grimmjow était du genre à passer son temps à combattre ou a chercher des adversaires. Il ne l'imaginait pas rester bien sagement dans une chambre à attendre des ordres… Mais de là à ce qu'il choisisse de le suivre lui… Il aurait put rougir une nouvelle fois mais parvint à se contrôler.

_Et c'est vers moi que tu te tournes. Je me sens flatté…

_Et moi délaissé…_ Râla le décoloré dans son esprit, tapant visiblement du pied. _Tu t'rends compte qu'une fois encore, tu ne m'as pas remercié de t'avoir aidé ? Et en plus, t'oses baver sur ce crétin !_

_Rah, tais-toi ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

S'il aurait put, Grimmjow aurait volontiers affiché un point d'interrogation au-dessus de son visage afin d'exprimer très clairement son incompréhension sur le comportement de son interlocuteur – et accessoirement sur la raison des quelques rougeurs prenant place sur ses joues. Néanmoins, le souvenir de la créature habitant le jeune homme lui revint en mémoire et il ricana.

_C'est ton hollow ?

_... Ca ne te regarde pas, grogna le Shinigami remplaçant.

_Oh que si, et tu n'as pas idée à quel point…

Le ton employé était étrange, à la fois calme mais amusé et cela ne présageait rien de bien. Mais lorsqu'il l'interrogea à ce sujet, la sexta espada ne révéla rien – comme il l'aurait deviné. Ichigo n'aimait pas vraiment la situation. Discuter tranquillement avec une espada ne faisait pas parti de ses habitudes ni de ses pratiques préférées. Mais l'entrainement l'avait tellement épuisé qu'il ne se sentait pas le cœur à combattre, et encore moins Grimmjow. Certes, il avait gagné en puissance grâce à Urahara, mais néanmoins, il était lassé pour le reste de la journée. Tout ce qu'il désirait était rentré se coucher et profiter un maximum avant de retourner au Hueco Mundo.

_... Comment va Inoue ? Interrogea-t-il alors.

A vrai dire, la phrase était sortie toute seule. Il devait être bien fatigué pour demander une telle chose. Il n'était pas certain que l'arrancar y répondrait car d'une part, il était son ennemi et, d'autre part, il devait probablement n'en avoir rien à faire. Or, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait put imaginer, l'espada était d'assez bonne humeur et était d'ailleurs ravi de pouvoir discuter avec son rival.

_Ulquiorra serait mieux placé pour te répondre, ricana-t-il, visiblement amusé. Mais je serais tenté de te répondre « bien ».

_Pourquoi te croirais-je ?

_Pourquoi tu poses la question si tu n'veux pas croire ce que j'dis ?

Ichigo soupira. La soirée allait être longue… Et dire que, pour une fois, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était rejoindre son lit douillet… Et au lieu de cela, il parlait avec Grimmjow. L'idée de proposer à l'arrancar de venir discuter tranquillement chez lui dans sa chambre lui effleura l'esprit, cependant, ses pensées dérivèrent inconsciemment sur le fait qu'il se retrouverait seul, avec lui, dans sa chambre, sur son lit et il arbora une mine rougit et choquée. Mais pourquoi pensait-il à cela ?!

_Ose de nouveau penser à cela, et je te garantis un traitement spécial à ta prochaine venue_… susurra son hollow d'un ton suave plein de sous-entendus.

Heureusement pour le jeune homme – ou malheureusement – il ne pouvait pas rougir d'avantage. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que le sort s'acharne sur lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il que Grimmjow se pointe en même temps que son hollow intérieur qui semblait s'être donné comme nouveau but de le gêné au mieux – et lui faisant ouvertement des propositions plutôt louches ?

_Et… Et donc, que fais-tu là, bien tranquillement à me parler ? C'est quoi ton plan au juste ?

_T'as l'air ravi de me voir, railla le bleuté en retour. Enfin, d'un côté je pourrais le croire vu ta tête, mais bon…

Involontairement, il pensa que lui et son hollow intérieur pourrait bien s'entendre. Naturellement, ses rougeurs ne lui avaient pas échappées. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se retrouve face à lui ? A cet instant, tout ce que son corps désirait était s'étendre paisiblement pour ne plus bouger avant le lendemain. Mais ce n'était pas en ayant Grimmjow face à lui qu'il se laisserait aller à ses envies…

… _T'as l'air crevé. _

_T'as pas idée, souffla le jeune homme, étonné du ton employé par son hollow.

_Dans ce cas, laisse-moi prendre le relai pendant que tu te reposes, majesté. Je m'occuperai d'éloigner ce gêneur. _

Ichigo hésita. Jamais auparavant il n'avait fait confiance au décoloré. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas l'intention mais il repensa ensuite à leur dernière conversation, lorsqu'il était retourné dans son monde intérieur. Ce dernier s'était montré plutôt calme et étrangement… attentionné à son égard ? Ils avaient pu discuter simplement sous le regard neutre de Zangetsu qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas cherché à éloigner le hollow – signe qu'il ne représentait pas un danger pour le jeune homme. Pouvait-il, pour une fois, lui faire confiance ?

Le Shinigami remplaçant avisa une dernière fois son vis-à-vis qui n'avait pas quitté son perchoir depuis le début de leur discussion avant de soupirer :

_Très bien… Je te fais confiance.

Lentement, il se sentit perdre conscience, tombant dans un sommeil mérité. Son corps chancela un instant sous le regard surprit de Grimmjow qui se redressa et quitta son perchoir pour venir le rattraper.

_... Oi, crétin d'Shinigami ?

Après deux secondes, deux pupilles dorées sur fond noir s'ouvrirent pour se fixer sur le bleuté d'un air moqueur.

_Loupé, rigola-t-il. Désolé mais sa majesté était bien trop épuisée pour te faire face.

Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur le visage de l'arrancar qui devina sans peine la situation et lâcha sa prise sur le nouvel arrivant, ce dernier parvenant à tenir sur ses jambes.

_... T'es son hollow ?

_Gagné, sourit-il en retour d'une même façon.

Puis il porta son attention sur les environs. Le magasin du type au Bob n'était pas très loin, il fallait qu'il se méfit s'il ne voulait pas être surprit en conversation avec cet arrancar. Ichigo lui faisait confiance… Il ricana à cette pensée et fit un signe de main à son vis-à-vis, lui indiquant de le suivre. Enfin il pourrait en savoir plus sur le Hueco Mundo.

_Et si nous allions discuter tranquillement entre hollows sophistiqués ?

* * *

><p>Aizen avait été en pleine réunion lorsque les premières perturbations dans la pression spirituelle étaient survenues. Etrangement, il s'agissait du Reiatsu d'une privaron espada. Il se souvenait de cette créature, elle était mentalement instable – du moins le voyait-il ainsi – et passait son temps à roder silencieusement dans le palais comme un esprit errant. Les seules fois où il avait entendu parler de lui depuis sa dégradation étaient à propos d'agressions. Loly et Menolly étaient venus se plaindre de ses agissements et il était intervenu rapidement. Il avait pensé que sa correction aurait suffit pour ne plus entendre parler de lui, cependant…<p>

_Sosuke, _commença Kyoka Suigetsu, d'un ton choqué. _C'est… _

… _Hinamori !_

Le faible Reiatsu jaillissait faiblement auprès de celui plus ardent de l'arrancar, il s'éteignait peu à peu, ses ondulations étaient faible et dispersées, ce qui trahissait son état physique et moral. Elle était en danger.

Alerté, Aizen ne perdit pas de temps et disparu de la salle d'un shunpo. Surement laissa-t-il le trouble derrière lui car jamais il ne s'était absenté lors des réunions. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Tousen pour reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. La colère grimpait en lui. Ca plus l'inquiétude. Comment Hinamori s'était-elle retrouvée avec l'arrancar ? Elle était censée rester avec Szayel !

Suivant les deux pressions spirituelles, le brun arriva bientôt dans le couloir où ils se trouvaient et ce qu'il vit le stoppa, alimentant fortement sa fureur déjà grande. Hinamori, nue et le corps partiellement couvert de sang gisait à terre dans un état proche de l'inconscience. Son Reiatsu seul exprimait toute la détresse de son corps et de son âme. A quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, la créature était tout aussi dévêtue et chantonnait un air à donner froid dans le dos. Aizen voyait avec rage sa langue sombre balayer la nuque blanche de sa victime qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Le roi, devant cette scène, leva la main en direction de l'arrancar.

_Hado no Hachi-ju Hachi: Hiryu geki zoku shinten raiho!

Sa cible fut alors balayée violemment et propulsée à plusieurs mètres d'Hinamori mais il ne baissa pas la main. Avançant d'un pas ferme, laissant son énergie l'étouffer, Aizen était décidé à lui faire payer.

_Hado no Kyu-ju: Kurohitsugi!

Le coffre noir se forma alors, enfermant la privaron espada avant de la transpercer de dizaines de lames noires. Le hurlement déchirant qui lui parvint aux oreilles ne le satisfit que très peu. Seule la mort pourrait le soulager un minimum de ce qu'il avait fait à Hinamori. Sa main gagna donc lentement mais fermement la garde de Kyoka Suigetsu alors qu'il arrivait aux côtés du corps tremblant de douleur. Les pupilles folles se tournèrent vers lui alors que son souffle se faisait plus difficile à cause de la pression. Aizen lui affligea le coup de grâce sans un mot, la seule chose qu'il lui accorda étant un regard des plus froids avant que ne le transperce brusquement la lame, ajoutant une plaie mortelle aux autres.

Son regard s'en détourna aussitôt, gagnant la seconde personne étendue et immobile à terre. Il se rendit aussitôt auprès de la jeune femme, ôtant sa veste pour la placer au-dessus de son corps nu et meurtri. Il remarqua alors que ses yeux étaient ouverts et il plongea son regard dedans. Ce qu'il y vit lui fit serrer les dents. Hinamori l'observait sans réaction, ses pupilles habituellement éclatantes de joie de vivre étaient désormais vides et éteintes. Elle ressemblait à un pantin, à une poupée ne pouvant que se laisser manipuler et incapable de réagir.

_Hinamori… Souffla-t-il, à la fois choqué et peiné de son état.

Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras. Il craignait qu'un geste trop brusque ne la brise définitivement. Jamais elle ne lui avait paru aussi fragile et jamais il n'avait autant ressenti le besoin de protéger. Il embrassa avec douceur sa chevelure brune détachée et baignée de sang avant de quitter les lieux pour se rendre dans ses propres quartiers.

_Aizen-sama… ?

L'interpellé se retourna et fit face à l'octava espada qui, visiblement, venait de quitter ses laboratoires, inquiet d'avoir senti sa pression spirituelle fluctuer autant de façon si dangereuse. Les pupilles dorées se rivèrent aussitôt sur la jeune femme qu'il portait et il étouffa un juron. Le voir fit froncer les sourcils au roi qui fit de nouveau éclater sa puissance. Devant lui, Szayel tomba à terre, suffoquant sous son regard menaçant.

Le brun ne parlait pas, son énergie le faisait à sa place. Elle traduisait sa colère, son méprit, sa haine. A cet instant, seul l'état de sa reine dans ses bras l'importait et c'était à cause du scientifique si elle s'était retrouvée seule dans les couloirs.

_Sosuke, laisse cet arrancar. Il y a bien plus urgent !_ Lui ordonna pour la première fois Kyoka Suigetsu d'une voix ferme.

Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Jamais Aizen Sosuke n'avait ainsi cherché à tuer ses propres collaborateurs et encore moins par pure colère. Elle l'avait pourtant averti que la jeune femme serait source de problèmes. Le Zanpakuto ne pouvait laisser son possesseur dériver à cause d'elle. Il devait garder son plan en tête et ne pas perdre la face. Il devait rester droit, juste et impénétrable devant ses sujets. C'était ce qu'il avait promit, il serait un monarque correct et accomplirait son devoir comme il le faut… Elle croyait en lui…

Aizen baissa alors les yeux sur la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Son expression brisée lui fit mal mais il tenta de se reprendre et il lui fallait la soigner au plus vite. Kyoka Suigetsu avait raison. Il relâcha sa pression spirituelle et détourna les talons, laissant l'espada se remettre lourdement sur pied derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il gagna ses quartiers, il déposa sa charge délicate sur son lit et s'assura de ne pas être déranger en laissant dangereusement fluctuer son Reiatsu dans les parages. Il ne fallait pas que d'autres arrivent, qui qu'ils soient. Il ne voulait voir personne et il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse voir Hinamori. Pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Bien sûr, Orihime Inoue aurait put être la solution. Elle aurait put utiliser ses pouvoirs pour annuler tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cependant, cela n'enlèverait pas les souvenirs de la Shinigami et encore moins son traumatisme. Après tout cela, il pouvait lire avec regret le choc dans son regard qui était désormais éteint. L'humaine ne pourrait rien faire hormis la mettre mal à l'aise et, de plus, elle n'était actuellement pas disponible puisqu'Ulquiorra et elle étaient parti en mission dans le désert…

Le brun se laissa l'observer silencieusement un moment. Jamais il n'aurait cru la voir un jour aussi vide, aussi fragile, aussi… Morte. Morte… Elle ne l'était pas, son cœur battait toujours faiblement dans sa poitrine, mais ce mot convenait effroyablement bien à son état actuel. Il approcha doucement sa main de sa joue pâle et froide avant de finalement la poser contre sa nuque, veillant à ne pas toucher ou même frôler sa blessure au crâne. Il se désola de ne pas la voir tourner son regard vers lui et même de la sentir commencer à trembler visiblement de terreur et soupira.

_Ne crains rien, souffla-t-il, adoucit, désireux de la rassurer. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seule… Plus jamais on ne t'attaquera… Je te le promets…

Puis il usa d'un sort de soin, refermant chacune des plaies présentes sur son corps mince. Cela lui prit quelques temps puisque la médecine n'était pas son domaine. Il s'agissait de la spécialité de la quatrième division, pas de la cinquième. Néanmoins, ses connaissances et ses capacités lui permirent d'aboutir à la cicatrisation de la majorité de ses blessures et à la disparition des plus minimes. En faisant les choses petit-à-petit, elles pourraient bientôt toutes disparaitre…

Le roi remarqua alors que les tremblements de la jeune femme avaient cessé, signe que sa peur était retombée. Peut-être recommençait-elle à le reconnaitre enfin ? Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, ce n'était pas de sa faute… Le brun s'assit à ses côtés sur le matelas confortable et se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux dans un geste rassurant.

_Là… Ca devrait aller mieux, murmura Aizen. Repose-toi…

La surprise le gagna lorsqu'il la vit remuer faiblement, tournant ses pupilles brunes éteintes vers les siennes. Ses lèvres tremblantes se mirent à remuer sans force et sans que sa voix ne parvienne à les quitter.

_Aizen… Taicho, put-il lire sur ses lèvres.

L'interpellé se laissa donc s'allonger à ses côtés, entourant avec précaution sa taille de son bras.

_Shh… Lui intima-t-il avec douceur venant, cette fois, caresser sa joue du bout des doigts. C'est terminé…

Dans un geste tendre, il vint l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, doucement, lentement, désirant la rassurer. Elle ferma alors les yeux, s'endormant progressivement dans ses bras. Il resta un moment ainsi, la serrant contre son torse, pensif. Avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, le brun ne voulait plus prendre de risque. Hinamori resterait à ses côtés, c'était le mieux à faire pour s'assurer que ça ne recommence pas.

Lentement, le roi se redressa, lâchant progressivement et doucement sa reine si fragile. A cet instant, elle l'était bien plus que lorsqu'il l'avait ramené au palais. Il était de son devoir de la protéger quoiqu'il en coute. Gagnant les appartements que la jeune fille partageait avec Orihime Inoue, l'ancien capitaine entreprit d'amener à ses propres quartiers les tenues de la jeune femme, envisageant ainsi de la garder le plus possible à ses côtés.

Mais quelque chose attira soudain son attention. Un livre épais et ancien se trouvait sur le lit appartenant à son ancien lieutenant. Sa couverture était simple et de dominante rouge, les quelques lettres gravées dessus indiquaient qu'il s'agissait d'une encyclopédie complète et extrêmement détaillée du Reiatsu, de ses variations, de ses évolutions, de ses ondulations… Il reconnu sans peine le travail de son espada Szayel Apporro Grantz.

Aizen s'interrogea alors sur la présence de l'ouvrage sur le lit d'Hinamori. Pourquoi ce livre se trouvait-il ici ? Szayel était-il passé ? Or, sachant qu'il n'aurait de réponse qu'en interrogeant le principal concerné, il se décida à retourner aux laboratoires de l'octava malgré sa colère que peu diminuée.

_... Que puis-je faire pour vous, Aizen-sama ? Demanda poliment et respectueusement le scientifique en le laissant entrer.

Szayel semblait sur les nerfs d'après ce qu'il voyait. Bien sûr, il tentait de ne pas le montrer mais rien ne pouvait pallier à l'observation du seigneur du Hueco Mundo. Surement l'arrancar craignait-il à nouveau de subir sa pression spirituelle en omettant ne serait-ce que la politesse…

Aizen lui tendit le livre.

_Ceci se trouvait dans les quartiers d'Hinamori, expliqua-t-il en dardant son interlocuteur de ses pupilles chocolat puissantes. Est-ce le tien ?

Curieux, il le prit et baissa les yeux sur sa couverture. Evidemment que c'était le sien, il avait tout rédigé lui-même.

_Oui, Aizen-sama, affirma-t-il en feuilletant négligemment les pages alors qu'il reportait son attention sur son maitre. Momo-san avait souhaité me l'emprunter un certain temps…

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Hinamori aimait beaucoup lire. La lecture était d'ailleurs un de ses passe-temps favori. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Jamais elle ne s'était intéressée à ce genre d'ouvrages auparavant, il en était certain. Elle aimait lire l'histoire, la poésie et même des drames. Mais jamais elle ne s'était penchée sur des livres scientifiques et aussi compliqué que celui-ci…

_T'a-t-elle dit pour qu'elle raison elle voulait le lire ? Interrogea-t-il finalement, trouvant cette histoire étrange.

_Non. Elle ne m'a pas donné de détail… Mais je peux vous dire qu'elle m'a demandé cela tout juste hier après votre passage.

Replongeant dans ses souvenirs de la veille, il se rappela qu'il avait mentionné Ichigo Kurosaki qui devait rejoindre leur rang. Mais quel lien pouvait-il y avoir ? De son côté, le scientifique, silencieux, s'était apprêté à ranger le livre lorsqu'un détail l'interpella. Quelques pages étaient légèrement cornées, signe que la jeune femme avait souhaité s'attarder sur ses parties. Il trouva cela curieux et inspecta donc les pages, désirant savoir ce qui avait put attirer l'attention de la jeune femme.

_... Aizen-sama, souffla-t-il, presque choqué. Venez voir, s'il vous plait… Je crois savoir ce qu'intéressait Momo-san.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prié et vint près de lui, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un point surement vital. Plusieurs croquis décoraient les pages marquées mais le thème en lui-même étonna les deux hommes. Il s'agissait de la partie concernant les évolutions du Reiatsu mais la sous partie était pour le moins spéciale.

_Les mutations… Murmura le brun.

Il comprit alors ce qu'elle avait souhaité savoir. Hinamori était quelqu'un de fragile qui avait besoin d'être protégée. Il le savait et elle aussi. Or, malgré cela, la jeune femme cherchait toujours à se montrer utile et à faire de son mieux pour aider. Ils étaient en temps de conflit, de guerre et il avait insisté devant elle sur le fait qu'ils avaient besoin d'êtres puissants. En consultant cette encyclopédie, elle avait cherché à trouver un moyen de s'améliorer…

_...Comment se porte Momo-san ? Demanda Szayel après un instant, craintif mais décidé.

Aizen releva les yeux vers lui, sérieux. Pourquoi l'arrancar lui demandait-il cela ? Ca ne le regardait en rien et ce n'était pas son genre de se faire du souci. Peut-être avait-il comprit que, pour lui, la jeune femme était très importante ? Mais son regard doré exprimait une certaine résolution qui convainc son roi à lui répondre.

_Ses blessures sont guéries mais je crains que les choses n'aillent pas pour le mieux par la suite. Pourquoi cela ?

_A vrai dire… Commença le scientifique, cherchant soigneusement ses mots. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Momo-san n'est pas vraiment « forte ». La vie à Las Noches ne peut pas la conforter dans son idée de se montrer utile… Ce que je veux dire c'est que, peut-être, devriez-vous l'aider à obtenir cette force… Grâce au Hogyoku.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes au seigneur du Hueco Mundo pour comprendre l'allusion. Szayel lui suggérait de changer Hinamori en arrancar afin de la rendre plus puissante et ainsi moins fragile face aux résidents du palais. Certes, l'idée paraissait folle, démente. En temps normal, Aizen l'aurait refusé car contre ses principes, seulement…

Seulement, Hinamori n'allait pas bien du tout, son état était alarmant et son comportement semblait dénué de vie. Le souvenir de son regard éteint était difficile. Jamais elle n'oublierait ce qu'il s'était passé… Il fallait qu'il lui rende de la force, sinon elle resterait une poupée sans vie à tout jamais…

Il n'avait aucune idée de quelle serait sa réaction. Mais s'il n'agissait pas vite, il ne la verrait plus lui sourire et cela, il ne pouvait l'accepter...

* * *

><p><strong> A SUIVRE \**

Voilà, j'ai posté tous les chapitres que j'ai écris jusqu'à présent. Si jamais je reprend cette histoire, vous le saurez bien rapidement.

En attendant, une petite review pour tous ces chapitres ? :3


End file.
